the dark swan
by themeankitten
Summary: he’s not the average Carpathian, he doesn't know their ways, he found his lifemate and is confused, Amanda is a ballerina, she's part dragonseeker, fic is a sequel of dark demon and dark celebration, revised after dark demon/ dark curse r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The dark swan

Title: **The dark swan**

**(Revised version after reading Dark Demon)**

Rating: **M (R)**

Author: **the mean kitten**

**Plot**: This is my first try at Carpathian (Christine Feehan) fanfiction, this is a story where a new Carpathian from a bloodline long lost, finds his lifemate among the human, he's not the average Carpathian, he has lived with humans most of his life, he's used to society, he understands humans and even likes them, when his foster parents died centuries ago he remained, now he's very old, centuries old, so he goes to the Carpathian mountains to find his prince, to ask for his help to seek dawn…

**Note**: the story takes place after Dark Celebration and Dark Demon. I did not intend to do a sequel to the books but in the end it came out like that, there will be another reunion in this story, and a follow up to some of the situations left unanswered by the books.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, Christine Feehan does, I'm a fan of her books, but I feel Dark Celebration left one too many loose threads for my taste, and I love continuity. You know me, I love drama mixed with romance, so enjoy…

The dark swan

By

The mean kitten

**Prologue**

ZZZ

Mikhail stood in front of his beloved Raven wondering who was this familiar yet completely unknown redheaded Carpathian who dared come to his house and knock on his door as if it was any other day visitor, such coincidences where unknown to Carpathian, even more to the shock he had called using skype, warning the prince and his lifemate that he'd be dropping by their home soon.

"You look extremely familiar to me, though I can't picture. Where is it that I've seen you before in my life?" Mikhail said puzzled with the male Carpathian standing in front of him. He felt no threat coming from him.

"You haven't, but you might remember my father; I've been told I'm the spitting image of him."

The new Carpathian offered his hand in greeting. "My name is Tristan, my father was a distant cousin of your mother … my father was Erick Ferdichenko also known as Erick the red, or the red one." Tristan said his father name with reverence, he was after all, quite a legend, a famous vampire hunter, he had died just about the same time as Vlad and Sarantha; he had died protecting his family, Tristan had been raised by humans after that, a dozen generations of McBride to be correct.

"My God, yes you do! He had Viking blood, the long red braids, the silver armor and he was as big as Thor. You are the spitting image of him." It was quite a miracle to know that a bloodline lost so long ago was still alive. "My God, your father used to awe me when I was a child! He had an axe the size of my entire body, and he had such a commanding height and built, he was taller and bigger than every other male."

"I fear I don't have those particular features, but I _am_ a redhead." The first redhead male Carpathian Mikhail could remember seeing in centuries. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I've waited many centuries to meet the prince of our people and his mate. I had only dreamed of finding you for so many bleak centuries." Tristan said addressing both Raven and Mikhail.

"Oh forget my manners, please come inside, I just… I've never seen a male Carpathian quite like you before. And I really though all the Ferdichenko were dead, I should tell the Daratrazanoff their foe still live." The prince said as he stared openly at his peer.

Tristan didn't have those overbearing manners all of them have, and he looked quite modern, he was wearing dark denim with a t-shirt and a leather jacket, he had short hair and he had used styling gel, and more to his credit he wore perfume and after shave. He was what women call a handsome, charming gentleman, and very much humanized for an ancient. "They have a long history of haunting each other, their clans." Mikhail explained to both Raven and Tristan as they looked puzzled with the reference.

Raven smiled to the stranger and shook his hand. Mikhail growled deep in his throat, he didn't enjoy Raven checking out the stranger. "My name is Raven, and this is Mikhail, my husband, the prince of all Carpathians." Raven said filled with pride.

"What business brings you here?" Mikhail cut to the chase; he wanted the handsome treat gone ASAP.

"I've been feeling strange lately. I have craves I can't control, I was hoping a healer may help calm me instincts… or seek dawn." The prince stood between his lifemate and the stranger protectively.

"You must find a lifemate, she's the only one who can do that for you." Raven said from behind, she felt a terrible sadness coming from the man, he was still quite in control of his emotions but they were becoming darker, he could no longer see colors and the thought of blood was almost the only thing that aroused him.

"Raven is right; you must find your lifemate." Mikhail admonished in a stern voice.

"Well, with all due respect, I've been looking for her for the past two thousand years plus, and I still haven't found her; if you do find her, tell her to give me a call." Tristan said sarcastically, he felt a bone deep yearning for the things the prince had, a family, a lifemate, friends, a life full of joy and now a new baby too.

Tristan though about his human family, he had seen dozens of generations come and go, one after the other, always an uncle, never a father. He had seen as soon as he entered that Raven was carrying, she had a special glow about her and she also had a bit of bump, nothing easily spotted yet, but Mikhail had placed the bulk of his body in front of her abdomen when Tristan came inside the house, protecting his unborn child subconsciously.

"I've never felt you before. Do you not know how to communicate telepathically?" Mikhail asked thinking back about all the Carpathians he kept and eye on, he was definitely not on that list.

"Aside from a vampire or two every other century, I've had no contact with your people at all." Tristan replied sincerely. But the truth was that he was in a huge disadvantage, he couldn't ask for help when needed, he probably didn't know how to heal his wounds from the inside or even wave barriers.

"How in god's name did you manage to survive so long without this knowledge?" Mikhail asked genuinely puzzled once again. "How did you know how to kill a vampire if no Carpathian had told you?"

"You don't live out in the world much, do you?" Tristan said as he fingered a curious crystal snow ball that Raven had placed next to the window earlier. "We are not a secret, Mikhail; people are incredibly drawn to immortals, they want to know what is like never to age, never to feel disease rotting away your body. They are so curious about us that they fall for the vampire's lure. I protected my family from them, so I had to learn the hard way how to kill them."

He placed the crystal adornment back on the stand and continued his monologue. "There's a dozen different books written about us out there, Dracula for example was named Vlad, don't ask me where they got it, but they knew he was the prince of our people, that book told you how to kill him, they had to cut his head and then extract his heart and expose it to the sun for burning. I also learned that the stake was only a temporary remedy before the extraction of the heart and the beheading."

Mikhail had a new sense of pride and fear about this man. "You've been with humans all this time." It must have been very hard to survive alone in the world, with nobody to look after him, always in peril.

"I have, they looked after me when I was weak, they fed me when I was hungry and I in return I protected them from vampires, thieves, marauders, etc. I was basically a very smart watch dog." Tristan paused for a moment and then the face of a lover came to him; he felt sorrow grip his heart for a second and then nothing. It was as if he could no longer mourn the loss. "Now my last cousin has died and I don't have a reason to stick around, so I came here wondering how I could end my painful existence easy and quick, before I'd turned into one of those beasts."

"You should stay here, with us, we'll find your lifemate, if she exists, in the mean time; you should go underground. You do know how to go underground, don't you?" Mikhail asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where do you think I went for twelve hours a day everyday? Of course I know about burying myself, I'll find a nice little spot where to hibernate, mean while you should loosen up a bit, I'm not a vampire just yet, my prince. So you can't stop thinking I'm going to tackle your lifemate." He might not know telepathy but he could read body language quite easy. "Chill, ok, I haven't crossed to the dark side yet." Raven burst out laughing, he was so truly amusing, and he had seen the ultra famous Star Wars too.

"The force be with you, Obi Tristan." Raven answered, Mikhail didn't quite understand the reference but he knew it was funny.

"See? You wife knows what I mean_, Darth Vader_. Misa is leaving, I'll see you around, give me a call if you do find the mate." Raven couldn't hide his amusement, in fact she liked Tristan, he would be a great lifemate to any human, she was sure the chosen girl was out there, and with the clan's help she would find her for him.

"What's Star Wars?" Mikhail said after he knew the redhead was totally out of earshot. Raven burst out laughing again.

"Oh, baby, it's a movie, I'll buy it for you. I'm pretty sure you are gonna like it." Raven replied placing the prince's hand on top of her belly, she was hardly showing, just a little round, but she was still glowing like every other pregnant woman. Mikhail restrained the wave of sudden emotion he felt when the baby moved against his hand, barely, almost perceptibly, like a soap bubble sliding away above the water, he drew closer to Raven and she welcomed the warmth and protection of his body. They silently begged for another daughter, one as beautiful and wise as Savannah.

**ZZZ**

**Budapest,**

**3 weeks after**

Amanda leaned down to stretch her long legs, she was doing warm up before her last function of the day, ballet was a very demanding discipline, and her company was no picnic.

"Mandy are you ready?" Elizabeth, Amanda's closest friend and partner on the New York Ballet Company asked; they were dancing Swan Lake that night for the last time in Romania, the tour through Europe would end in Berlin in three weeks, until then the dancers would have a vacation.

"You have more flowers, Lizzie." Amanda replied, watching the amount of colors that decorated their dressing room, Elizabeth was Odette, the prima ballerina, while Amanda was Odile, the black swan.

A bouquet of white roses arrived just at that moment. "See? To my beloved Odette, you make Tchaikovsky proud."

And then a single black rose appeared on top of Mandy's corset, it had a card underneath: black paper written with silver ink, it said "simply beautiful" Amanda felt a little taken off by the gesture, but something told her she was safe, she drew the card to her face and a soft smell came to her, something like perfume, it faded but it was definitely alluring.

She took the black corset and the tulle skirt and went behind the curtains to put it on. When she came out she had become Odile, the black swan.

Amanda Johnson was a tall, slender, new Yorker, a ballet dancer since she was only seven years old, she had grey-blue eyes that seemed at times too big for her small, heart shaped face, she had very fair, almost translucent skin and blue-black hair, she was quite striking in contrast as the dark swan in fact, she had also played Juliette on Romeo and Juliette, the princess on The Nutcracker and many other fine characters but now, it was Lizzie's turn to be the prima ballerina, and Mandy was in fact thankful for it, this part was less demanding.

None the less, Odette and Odile were usually played by the same ballerina, it had originally been Mandy but she had had an injury several weeks in the past, a fractured ankle. And after that, she had only danced small parts, the change had been received grandiosely by the public and that was tragic for Mandy, she was no longer the favorite and that had taken a toll on her spirit. In fact she had started considering retiring at her early 25 years of age; she was becoming a little old for ballet standards.

Mandy herd the call to stage and she placed her black feather tiara on, as well as her black slippers and went out to meet the public. She was determined to give a great last performance for Romanians; after all she may never be there again with the New York Ballet Company.

Someone was watching her as she danced, staring at her more likely. Tristan had been coming to the show for weeks, he couldn't help but been drawn to the black swan, there was something about her he couldn't quite take away, even in black and white she was exquisite, even if he could no longer have feelings, he felt something for her, he felt so much he had sent her a single black-red rose to match her outfit.

He was sitting on the first row, closest to her as he could get, suddenly she had an awkward landing as she made a twirl and the moan of pain awoke him, as it happens on movies, suddenly all things turned to color, her dress, her face, his own clothes, it was all alive, and at the center of this richness there she was, Odile. He felt yet another moan and a small cry of pain, her ankle was twisted again, oblivious to the pain she danced on to the very last second of the music, keeping the pain at bay, she would probably never dance perfectly again, she had broken her ankle and after that everything had seem to go on from bad to worse.

She hadn't been fired but she was been watched closely, just one slip and her career was over.

Tristan couldn't believe his own eyes, her, it had to be her, he ran faster than light to the back of the theater, he went behind the curtains and saw her, she couldn't land her foot on the ground to stand again from the bow, it sent darts of electrical pain up as high as her waist. The fracture didn't mend well, she was skinny boneless, and she ate very frugally as most dancers did, so her bones were too fragile, she noticed his staring, and that made her surge with pride, she hated pity, so she stood up taking a hold on a column and then she stumbled to her dressing room, tears welling on her eyes but never falling.

He felt the pain, the single mindedness, the relentless will; she was a warrior, a lonely, beautiful warrior. He loved her instantly, on first sight as human called it. He felt her brake a sob and shut the door violently behind her, he wanted to comfort her, to heal her and most of all, and he wanted to claim her… after so many centuries of barren existence he had found her, his black swan.

Tbc…

Why do you guys think? Do you like the revised version? Because I just love Opeth, here's a song to complement the prologue…

Don't forge to review me!!

The mean kitten.

Extra:

**Hours of Wealth**

**By Opeth**

Found a way to rid myself clean of pain  
And the fever that's been haunting me  
Has gone away

Looking through my window  
I seem to recognize  
All the people passing by  
But I am alone  
And far from home  
And nobody knows me

Never heard me say goodbye  
Never shall I speak to anyone again  
All days are in darkness  
And I'm biding my time  
Once I'm sure of my task I will rise again…


	2. Chapter 2

The dark swan

**Chapter 1**

"**Dragon Seeker"**

**(Revised after reading Dark Demon)**

**Bu****charest, Romania**

**Nov****ember 2007**

Mandy stood under the rain, watching out for a cab, she needed to go to the ER, get her ankle checked again, although she already knew it was a sprain.

"Are you alright, lady?" Tristan spoke to her in English, with a hint of Scottish accent; he had inherited that from the McBrides.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you; I'm waiting for a cab." Mandy replied keeping a good ten feet of distance with the man.

"I meant no disrespect to you, is just that I saw the show and I wanted to tell you that you were wonderful." Mandy snorted in reply, she had been regular at best, not wonderful. "There's my car, over there, I can give you a ride to your hotel."

Mandy turned around and gazed at the stranger; his voice had something that called out to her. "I don't go out … with strangers." Mandy's speech halted when she noticed that even to her 5'10'' height he was a towering 6'3'' and well built.

She felt intimidated by his physical presence, and then she gazed directly into his eyes; he had soft almost welcoming aquamarine eyes. He also had a full mouth and slightly pointy ears, kind of like an elf, and dimples, his smile had dimples; all of that combined rendered him almost childish but the square jaw and the high cheekbones made him a dangerously handsome, and mighty tall Elf.

And he had red hair, deep burgundy, she dearly wished she had hair just as beautiful, in fact she had dyed her hair like that a few times during her life, but it made her look sickly.

"You are right, I am a stranger, there's a cab." Mandy turned her eyes back to the street, it was pouring rain and her body was beginning to tremble. "Oh no, is taken. Are you sure you wouldn't like a ride? I don't bite, I promise. And I'm not a serial killer either, in fact I'm an investor, I was thinking about financing a ballet company."

"I told you, I don't go away with strangers, and I'm retired, tonight was my last show."

Amanda herself was a classic beauty; she had big blue-gray eyes, they were almond shaped and framed by thick black eyelashes, she had slanted cheek bones, so pronounced that it reminded people of Audrey Hepburn, in fact she possess that willowy elegance and proud walking, she also had a full mouth, a straight nose, and long wavy hair. And it all seemed to emphasize her size; she was tall, lean and delicately graceful as ballerinas should to be. As female Carpathians should be.

Tristan noticed all those things and smiled, she didn't fit his type at all; he had always preferred curvy, sexy, little blondes.

He wasn't Mandy's type either; she had always enjoyed the tall, dark, handsome and broody type of men, like most vampires were depicted in books.

"Oh, tell me it isn't so! You are such a wonderful dancer." Mandy started to feel uncomfortable with his staring, she felt like he was undressing her with the eyes; and she decided to hazard a long walk to her hotel.

She hadn't taken more than a few steps when she slipped and fell, lading awkwardly against the concrete with her bottom first, shamefully so.

Tristan had been walking behind her, caught up in the rain as well; he was dodging an impossible erection just to see her standing there, drenched in rain with her nearly see-through dress.

He didn't catch her when she fell; in fact he had almost wanted her to slip so he could offer assistance.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked, keeping the lust at bay, gazing at her deep cerulean eyes, she was crying, sobbing painfully, he felt the anguish and he offered his hand so she could stand up again.

"Live me alone!" Mandy pushed his hand away and laid there on the wet asphalt, with the cold rain drenching her even further.

Mr. Rogers, the company director had _politely_ asked her to leave the ballet company that night, to try teaching young kids for a change.

She had taken what little bits of her pride were left and ran out resigning her position on the company on the spot.

She had been holding back the tears until she was all alone at her hotel room, she was too proud to cry in front of her peers.

"I cannot do that, lady. I'm a gentleman, you are in distress, if I may, I'll take you somewhere warm …and dry, maybe even to a hospital. I don't mind the rain, but your ankle is looking worse by the minute and you're shaking like a leaf." Mandy sighed painfully and a sudden flow of tears came down her face, this stranger was kinder to her that any of her friends.

"I don't have any money; I can't pay for a doctor here!" Tristan ignored her ramblings and took her into his arms, and carried her to his car. "They don't treat foreigners for free, you know? My boss said he'll pay me the severance next month when the tour finished."

"I'm not going to let you stay here hurt, wet and sad, so I'll take you to the doctor, I'll pay him and then you'll pay me back. How does that sound?" Mandy agreed with a nod, she was still sobbing painfully but the tears had stopped flowing.

Tristan felt like she was breaking his heart into a dozen tiny pieces with each sob. He wanted to kill her boss with bare hands, slow and painfully. She was injured, how dared he ask her to leave?! That was plain cruelty to him.

"Am I too heavy?" Tristan paused to secure her closer to his body when he crossed the street to get to his car.

"Too Heavy? Do you even know what that means, you weight less than hundred pounds, and believe me for your height you must be a result of anorexia and bulimia." Tristan dropped her on the leather seat and she started crying again, even louder than before.

He had a vintage Mercedez Benz, a convertible of all kind of cars.

"You don't know what is like been in this industry? You can't weigh more than a hundred and twenty pounds, no matter how tall you are, I've been a ballerina since I was seven, I've never been able to enjoy my body, never! There was always something about it, first I was gawky, then I was ugly, asymmetrical, legs and arms too long for the torso, and then my face, my eyes are too big, the feet too big, the breast too big. In this industry perfection is _everything_…." Amanda buried her face between her hands and cried brokenly. "I'm not perfect anymore, I think I never was!"

Tristan drove on, like he wasn't listening to her but he was. She had such a distorted image of herself.

"Ballet isn't everything, I'm sure there's something else that you'd like to do with your life." Tristan offered as he tried to ignore just how beautiful and perfect she was, she had big feet, but she had to, she was tall, she had ample breasts and he was sure God had meant that for him, she had eyes the size of the moon, and he was sure they would look beautiful on her face if she gain weigh, she had slanted cheek bones and skin so fair he could see the veins pulsing at her collarbone and temple, one vein trailed down to her breast, down to her areola, and as if she heard the call, the nipple surged turgid against the fabric, beaconing him, he nearly crashed the car at the next red light but he didn't, he had moved the other car a little forward to avoid the impact just in time.

"Ballet is the only thing I know; at this age it would be hard to try something else."

"Hard but not impossible, I don't mean to pry on what isn't my business, but don't you have a boyfriend, a family somewhere, something to go back to?" He needed to know the answer to that question desperately.

Mandy thought twice before she answered. "You are right, is none of your business, but I don't have either, my parents died at car crash when I was twelve, I was sent to a foster home until I turned fifteen, I was working by then, so I declared myself capable and I've been independent ever since."

Mandy turned to face him and retorted back the question. "Do you have a girlfriend or a family somewhere? And shouldn't you be with them right now?" Tristan smiled, she thought he was a married man picking up his next affair.

"I have neither, but I am looking for both, do you have suggestions?" He meant someone like her.

"You're an American, what are you doing in Romania?" Mandy asked changing the subject to a safer one. She had understood the hint all too well.

"I'm visiting friends," he meant all the Carpathians living around the prince. "Hey my friend's wife is a physician, why don't I take you to her?" He meant Shea and Jacques

"I have a bad feeling about you, like you are going to be trouble, have you seen 'Hostel'?" Tristan laughed out loud. That was plain ludicrous.

"You can't honestly think of me like that!" He saw her face and noticed she was serious, how could she suggest that much evil, he was her lifemate, he'd never harm her. "I'm not a serial killer, or a thief, or a rapist or anything like that, take my cell phone, make a call, try me, my wallet is right there if you want to verify my identity. If there's anybody in the world who wouldn't harm a fly, that's me." That was a candid lie, but not too distant from the truth.

She reached out for the cell phone and called her hotel room. "I'm with a Tristan McBride, he's an American citizen, his passport number is… if I don't call back in two hours call the embassy."

"What's your name? Now that you know mine I'd like to know yours." He asked her.

"Amanda Johnson." He rolled the name under his tongue, _Amanda_, _Amy_, he though it was a lovely name, sexy, interesting.

"Tristan McBride, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Amanda." Amy though his name was a little cheesy, but waved from legends none the less, Tristan and Isolde had been incredibly important for medieval history and the name itself was common in literature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tristan McBride. I'm sorry about my outburst; I shouldn't have told you all those things." She said honestly. Tristan smiled a little lopsided smile and winked to her; she responded to it with a surge of warmth, suddenly she felt like her cheeks were in flame.

"Don't worry, Amy; your secret is safe with me." She couldn't bear the staring so she turned around and gazed out into beautiful night.

She sensed deep feelings stirring in him and that frightened her, there was something odd about him, something that made her skin crawl.

And then she took his credit card and asked him. "If this is your credit card, tell me last four numbers." She was just making small talk and also testing him.

"Jesus! I don't know that, it's a visa, it's golden, it has my name on it, and I _can_ remember the first four numbers 3245 but not the rest… oh also it expires in May 2009." He had arrived at the outskirts of the Carpathian Mountains; he parked the car at the Inn and walked out. "Does that satisfy your curiosity, Sherlock?" Before Mandy could protest, he took her into his arms and carried her into the woods to meet Jacques and Shea at their cabin.

"You have very good eyes, its pitch black out here." The Inn lights were fading and the trail was becoming a little oppressing for her taste, the barriers had been opened to let the new couple inside but they could still feel them.

"I eat a lot of carrots."

"No doubt you do! Look how they've gotten your hair." Tristan laughed again, she laughed right along with him, even in a dark forest she felt like she could trust him, she was never wrong about people, she was psychic; she read into people's minds and auras, she could see their hidden intentions, she also had visions when she touched people.

"Here we are; this house belongs to Jacques and Shea Dubrinsky; they are friends of a friend. Jacques brother is Mikhail Dubrinsky; he is a childhood friend of mine." Jacques was the one to open the door; he had their son in his arms, Shea followed behind him with a stack of medical supplies.

"Hi, my name is Jacques and this is my wife Shea and my son Vladimir, please come inside. How are you, Tristan?" Shea looked at the fellow redhead with the same rapture as raven had, he was quite rare, Jacques in turn noticed how tall the girl was, and just how thin.

"I'm ok, I found this fellow American in trouble, I thought Shea could take a look at her ankle." Tristan sat her down in the couch softly and leaned down to check her damaged ankle. It was swollen and she was quite sodden with rain.

Tristan had met all the other Carpathians couples living on the camp over the weeks, he was friends with most of them, the only one he thoroughly disliked was Gregori; the one they called "The Dark One". They hated each other on sight and would probably fight if Savannah wasn't so delicately and extremely pregnant with twins.

"Oh goodness you are going to catch a cold in that, let me get you something to warm up." Shea said and then she waited until both males left the room and gave Amy a hand out of her wet dress, and into a fresh linen camisole and a jacket.

"Thank you; you are very kind." Mandy said.

"Don't mention it; now let me take a look at that ankle of yours." Shea noticed it was sprained right away, there was also a complicated fracture that hadn't healed properly; she had probably not stayed off the foot as long as she was supposed to. "You are going to need an ointment and bandages to immobilize it, also some pain killers, I'm sure this is sending darts of pain up your leg."

"Very much so, I'm so glad to hear another American, I can't understand a word of Rumanian."

"Can I offer you anything? Food, something to drink, you must be cold, nothing like hot chocolate to fix that, let me get you some." When Shea turned around to go to the kitchen, Mandy saw her true face, same kindness and beauty but with long fangs coming out of her mouth, she had seen Jacques just like that too, and Tristan, she had seen him flash red daggers with his eyes, he had quite a beast inside him. But not one bit of cruelty when he gazed at her, he had flashed daggers when she was crying and telling him about her misery, telling him what her boss had done to her.

She felt eyes on the back of her head, Tristan, even though he was talking to Jacques he couldn't tore his eyes away from her, he smiled and whispered _"It's alright, don't be afraid."_ She wasn't afraid, it was more like curious, she was a great fan of paranormal things, and she sensed not one of them were normal.

She actually felt drowned to magic, fairies and vampires. She felt more at ease knowing these people belonged to the secret world she secretly dreamed about. She was an adept Wicca, and loved to practice spells.

"_And soon you will too_." It was a vision of sorts, it was Tristan's voice, whispering into her mind that she would be just like them very soon, she had seen him sinking his fangs onto her right breast and drinking her blood hungrily, and then the vision had faded leaving her restless.

Mandy leaned down to caress her foot and something appeared at her lower back, a small black mole, a dragon shaped mole actually, Jacques saw it too, he gasped and then he merged with his brother Mikhail, the dancer was a member of the dragon seekers, no wonder she had that waif look about her.

She might be Razvan's daughter, for her age she had to be either Razvan's or some other Dragon Seeker they haven't heard about. That made her all the more important; Tristan felt the change in the air and then not sooner than seconds later Mikhail and Gregori had arrived at the cabin.

Gregori been quite so threatening made feel Mandy frightened, she actually tried to stand and walk away from him, headless to the pain on her ankle. "Stay there woman, we need to scan you." Mandy's heart hammered in her chest, after all the threats to the prince she was considered suspicious; they had to scan her, see if she had some sort of spell about her.

"I'd like to go home now." Gregori noticed she was hurt; she couldn't walk, so he moved closer to her, he meant to go inside her body and verify her birth mark as well as her illness.

The second he tried to enter her, Tristan exploded lunging for his throat, he had returned abruptly to his body and responded to the threat; both males made a leap to slay each other, baring long white fangs and growling like beasts.

"Stop! All of you, you are frightening her!" Mikhail said with his all commanding prince-like voice. "What's your name, little one?" Mikhail said walking the girl back to the chair she had been sitting in, comforting her.

"Amanda Johnson, I appreciate your help but I'd like to go home now."

"Amanda, my name is Mikhail Dubrinsky, this is my son-in-law Gregori, you must excuse him; he has no manners. The thing is dear, that we noticed you have a birth mark that ties you to us; we'd like to examine it, if that's ok with you."

_Gregori__, don't forget she's not claimed, you can't touch her, no one can, only Tristan._ Mikhail said through the link. _Besides, you know your family and the Ferdichenko don't get along._

Tristan stood behind her, leaned her down, bearing the small of her back and without asking traced the birth mark, there it was, the dragon-shaped mole, he was now certain; she had Dragonseeker blood in her.

Amanda turned around and they all saw it, she had never thought much of it, but she had it, and she also had some traits, all the psychic ones, the magic powers and her intolerance to sunlight, she burned easily, too easily.

"What do you know about your family?" Tristan asked her very calmly, he could feel her heart racing in her chest; she was scared to death.

"Only that they died and I was sent to a foster home, but they weren't like you, they weren't vampires."

"They were not your real parents, you have a mark that makes you a part of the Dragonseeker family, a very evil one, and we need to know where you came from. And we are Carpathians, _not vampires_." Tristan responded making emphasis on the last part.

"I don't know, I told you I only remember the Johnsons I know nothing of dragons." They believed her, she had to be the descendent of a human and a dragonseeker, otherwise she would be full Carpathian; she had to be one of Razvan's bastards.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Mandy. You belong to us, and we are going to look after you." Shea said conciliatorily, she had a lot of sympathy for the poor girl, joining was always difficult.

"Come here to me. We are leaving now." Tristan said as he took a hold of her arms, commanding her to follow him quietly and without complaints; she didn't bulge and inch so he lifted her up and walked out with her, Mikhail had assigned him a cabin close to his own.

"Where are you taking me?!" Mandy asked with pain and fear in her voice, she could feel the rage taking over him.

"To my cabin, you need to rest, and so do I." He spoke harshly, it wasn't her fault, but she was tied to a family that had caused him a great deal of pain, the vampires he had killed had been sired by Razvan, they had murdered members of his human family that he dearly loved, his girlfriend, his parents, his cousins even his friends, Razvan had slowly decimated the McBrides over centuries for some reason.

And if that wasn't enough the vampire Maxim had tried to kill Mikhail under Razvan's and Xavier's suggestions, so they had every reason to be suspicious of her, and Tristan had every reason to hate her family. He knew only fragments of the whole story, he hadn't meet Natalya, Colby or Skyler so he did no know that not one of Razvan's daughters was evil, only Razvan and because he had been lured to the dark side by Xavier.

"Shouldn't we explain him what's going to happen to them?" Shea asked out-loud to the group of male Carpathians, they were staring at the all-too-familiar scene of confrontation before joining.

"Let him handle it himself, it's what we all do." Mikhail said solemnly.

"We never take advice any way, I'm afraid it's imbedded in our bones." Jacques replied gazing back at Shea, she had their son on her arms and she was rocking him softly back and forward. The picture made him weep with shame, he didn't deserve such gifts.

"He needs to suffer his own mistakes; I don't think an intervention is required just yet, although her dragonseeker blood needs to be observed in case Razvan has a link to her, she's going to be a handful, I don't envy him." Gregori mentioned casually, Amanda reminded him of his own Savannah, his beloved and headstrong magician in features.

"He'll handle it." Mikhail said with trust, he knew little of the man but now that he had found his lifemate he wasn't a threat to them any more, and for that alone the prince was thankful.

**Tbc…**

AN: I know this is fairly repetitive, cliché area to be writing about, after all Mrs. Feehan has conquered and mastered a formula that hasn't failed yet, so I'm going to try and make it new and exciting, I'll fit my characters to be different, and not quite as preprogrammed as we have seen in the dark series. I hope you enjoy this experiment. If you don't, there is always the option of a bad review, and believe me, I'd rather find flames that no reviews at all.

An2: Amanda goes for all these nicknames: Mandy, Amy and Manda.

An3: If you like to picture Carpathians as real people—like I do—think of Amanda like Amy Lee from Evanescence, and of Tristan like Brendan Frazier. I also think of Gregori like Kovac from ER (I can't write his real name!) and of Mikhail like Leonydas from 300 (Gerard Butler) so if you don't like my choices then give me better ones!

Here are a few couples I like to see happening if we ever have a Carpathian movie made:

Gerard Butler and Shannen Doherty, Mikhail and Raven

Goran Visnjic and Anne Hathaway, Gregori and Savannah

Patrick Dempsey and Alicia Witt, Jacques and Shea

Julian McMahon and Isla Fisher, Darius and Tempest

Joaquin Phoenix and Laura Prepon, Vik and Natalya

There you have it, let me know if you liked it…

Extra:

**Sky is falling **

**By Lifehouse**

I watch as the daylight crawls  
past the shadows hanging on the walls  
it's been a long time since I felt the stains  
of yesterday getting in my way

I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
we shouldn't be hard to believe  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
the sky is falling and no one knows

you leave me hanging on  
I need to catch my breath  
I've got you and I've got nothing left  
don't leave me all alone down here  
with myself and all of my fear

I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
we shouldn't be hard to believe  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
no one knows  
no one knows

I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
we shouldn't be hard to believe  
shouldn't be this difficult to breath  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
the sky is falling and no one knows


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

**Chapter 2**

"**Lamia Ovis"**

**(Revised after reading Dark Demon)**

The McBrides were paranormal researchers and they had discovered much about Carpathians, and vampires alike, through centuries they had watched in silence how Carpathians fought and destroyed vampires, they had followed them throughout the world, they had observed the dark world but they weren't a part of it.

That was until Tristan came around, they had found him, only a year old, lost, wondering alone on the burnt grounds of the Carpathian Mountains, the attack had orphaned him and many other children, that famous hit had killed Darius and Gregori's parents as well as many others.

A couple had taken pity of the little redheaded baby and embraced him, called him McBride and raised him like a son, hidden from hunters and sunlight, teaching him what _**they**_ knew of Carpathians and vampires, and also using him to know more of the race.

They knew so much now that they had been able to keep Tristan Ferdichenko alive for centuries, orphaned by human hunters, saved by human seekers. They had adopted him giving him their last name, in time Tristan had forgotten all about his father, the famous vampire hunter and his mother the gorgeous Celtic princess, both of them had been redheads, both of them had died protecting the Carpathian children Erick and Iseult Ferdichenko.

The McBrides had a secret, a possession dear to the prince and his family, a sort of a family tree, of all the Carpathians; it was called the _Lamia Ovis_ or the Carpathian Sheet in Latin.

Tristan had jealously hidden that book from everyone, the book contained every single Carpathian born as far as Vlad and Sarantha, and centuries before that, down to the latest generations, all marked, followed closely, if they had turned vampire, died, found a lifemate or simply died months after birth, a book so precious Razvan and Xavier would die to get his hands on, also the society, even Mikhail himself, it was a Carpathian treasure. In fact, Xavier had murdered dozens of McBrides to get his hand on that book; Razvan had been injured by Tristan several times but never killed.

That book had caused many deaths; that infamous piece of paper was Tristan's curse, he could not burn it; it was shielded in magic and he could not get rid of it, whoever had it, would die protecting it. He couldn't even erase the names in it; it wrote itself down, someone had forged it from the blood of the first Carpathian and his lifemate, a testimony of their story and then to the history of the race.

Tristan thought perhaps it was time to give it to Mikhail, he would know what to do with it, but his own revenge hang from it, as long as Razvan knew he had it, he would look for it, and sooner or later they would meet, and Tristan would kill him, if he wasn't already dead like some Carpathians whispered about.

And if Razvan could not be found; he now had one of his daughters at his mercy, and you all know that any sort of revenge is better than none…

**zzz**

Tristan dropped Amanda unceremoniously onto the bed and left her there, he went outside to calm his thoughts; the falling rain had always soothed him. Rage was gnawing at him, telling him to take her and damned be the consequences.

Amanda ignored the silent command he had issued by dropping her and leaving her alone, and walked back to his side. "Are you alright? You look so angry. If there's something wrong with me, I'd like to know. If you can't tell me about these dragons then let me go."

"Go back inside, Amy; its cold out here and you shouldn't be standing." She read his aura right there, under the moonlight.

He had a funny contrast about him, deep reds mixing with blue and green, rage, pain, loneliness and deep down a soft haze of love, he was falling in love with her and he resented it, revenge had gotten mixed with it, tainting it.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Tristan screamed, he was thinking of his latest affair, remembering the promises he had made when she was dying on his arms. The little feelings he had were loyalty and pride, and they demanded to take revenge on Razvan for killing her and so many other Mc Brides before her. He had to take revenge even if it was on Razvan's daughter instead of him.

Her name had been Celeste McBride, he had thought in time that he loved her, but she hadn't restored color or feelings to him, this girl had. But he couldn't put revenge aside for her sake. He had to find Razvan and kill him. And God help him he would dare use Amanda as bait.

Mandy couldn't believe what she was reading on him, vengeance; that was the thing that drove him to her side; he would use her, suck her dry, put her as bait and then dump her.

She thought of escaping, of telling this Mikhail who seemed to be in command of all of them the truth, but would he help her? There was no reason to taker her side over his.

He didn't know. Tristan didn't know what all Carpathians did, that he would die without her, that he'd suffer everything that happened to her, that in time he would regret thinking revenge was more important than love, if he lost her he _**would**_ become a vampire, and he didn't know any of those things. He was confused of the sheer intensity of feelings she had awaken on him, of the maelstrom of conflicting emotions gathering.

What his human family had taught him was completely opposite, he thought lifemates were only meant for breeding, nothing but a possession, and love wasn't exactly a part of it, he thought he wasn't suppose to worship her, just to look after her. But what could a bunch of humans know of the most basic principle of Carpathian life? What could Tristan know of the deep feelings she would arouse on him?

**zzz**

"I'm sorry…about the things he did. I wish I could take it off, this unholy mark, but I can't, I tried, but even cutting the flesh off … it always comes back. I don't mean to rub salt on your wounds but how could you punish me for something I didn't do? I'm an innocent bystander, Tristan. I know nothing of these dragon seekers, or Carpathians or vampires or anything like that."

He whirled around and lunged for her throat, plastering her to the cabin's wall with the sheer force of the impact. He wrapped his hand around her neck, with no pressure but strong enough to feel the blood pulsing under his fingers. It called out to him like nothing ever had.

"You think you are innocent, but you are not. Your blood carries it … the dragon seeker … evil stench." He inhaled her scent deep into his lungs, she was sweet, earthy and the smell of rain had made her more alluring. Her blood smelled of great power, of magic and immortality. And he mistakenly confused the things all Dragonseekers had in common with a thread of evil, a promise of what she could do if she surrendered into compulsion.

She wasn't a virgin, he could smell the beginning of her arousal; she had also been with another male not so long ago, a week or so maybe. "You lied to me. You have a boyfriend and he's been with you less than a week ago."

Mandy felt her eyes grow large with shame and disbelief. "He's not my boyfriend, he was** … **_my boss_." The bastard, he who had fired her, had also fucked her, what a travesty, Tristan thought.

"You want me, Amanda." It wasn't a question, he felt her blood rushing down, and the sweet nectar gathering, but who could blame her, he had that large body of his pressed to hers, and his penis was poking her belly insistently, she liked it rough, once or twice she had enjoyed bondage, been tied and helpless made her feel aroused. She was no blushing virgin, at her age, she had been with many partners, she had always been careful but it didn't mean she hadn't enjoyed it.

But she would never tell him that, he looked like the sort of man who would use that against her. "It's a rather stupid man…one who lets you go so easily. I won't make that mistake."

His free hand roamed under the camisole, her panties weren't there anymore with just a flick of his fingers, and he bared her for his intrusion. She struggled against him, she was caught between fear and need; she felt her arousal start and then climb up, and she tried to curb it, but it was as if her body had a life of its own, responding silently to his presence, to the insistent plunge of his fingers.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, seeking friction, she was wet, tight, hot, as it should be, but she was also refusing it, he knew her inner struggle and that aroused even further. "You have something that makes me go insane with lust, _Amy_." He slacked the pressure around her throat and kissed her sweet lips. He had never felt such raw longing, such deep lust. He wouldn't be pulled apart from her side, not even if Gregori the dark one came to defend her on what was basically against her wishes and strictly forbidden.

He couldn't remember feeling more aroused than that before in his life. Amy felt his feelings eco on her mind and body; she decided to stop fighting, to want it as much as he did, why struggle against it? He was a stallion if she had ever seen one.

He promised her sweet rapture when she had none. He promised her unbridled passion, the one thing missing from her life, even if just for one night she would have this sexy blood sucker inside her.

That had to be the reason why he had brought her to his cabin, to seduce her, she shouldn't be afraid of him, she could always use a magic shield and push him away but she didn't want to, she wanted to yield to him, she wanted to be taken.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and used her tongue to encourage him. "You have something I'd really like to have inside me …_Tristan McBride_." Was he going insane? Women couldn't be that forthcoming. But she was. And his name sounded so sexy under her tongue, was he insane or had she just demanded he took right there and then?

"Your wish is my command, _Amanda Johnson_." He said her name like a whisper; he was getting intoxicated with need, the beast roaring to take her, something wild and primeval taking hold of his body.

He took her inside the cabin, never stopping the heated kisses, she surged against his body seeking satisfaction, she was a natural seductress, and he laid her on the bed and took off his clothes in a flash.

He entered her without preamble, ramming himself to the hilt in one fluid motion. They screamed in unison, her body rippling with waves of pleasure.

The orgasm was endless, like a sea, coming wave after wave with each of his deep, frenzied thrusts. He was big in every way conceivable, his body covered her, engulf her in its warm, before his own first orgasm arrived, he sank his fangs on her breast, just as she had seen on her vision, and then he exploded, taking her with him under that wave.

After he drank her blood, he felt her thoughts invading his head, he felt her body like it was his own, heightened, every wave of pleasure crashed at him, then pain, the ankle hurt, and the breast too, he had sank and drank but the holes were still open, stinging with pain. He shuddered; he didn't know what to make of it.

He bent his head to her breast and sucked again, she felt a wave of instant pleasure, and her blood burned down his throat, he had never tasted something quite like it. He continued sucking until the holes closed under his tongue.

Amanda touched his mind hesitantly, probing for memories and feelings, she had a great skill for those things, a true psychic, a gift from her prestigious bloodline; he rejected it with fury pushing her away from him with violence.

"Stop that! Get out of my head!" She fell on the floor with a thud, stunned into silence, what was wrong with him?

Confused and angry Tristan turned away from her, pushing her aside mentally and then he walked outside of the room, feeling an instant sense of loss, pain, and bone deep yearning to get back to her and finish what he had started.

"_What's happening to me__?"_ He asked out-loud, sending the message as far as he could into the night. There was no response, only Amy heard him roar.

Tristan returned to the bedroom spurned, she was sitting there, with the covers wrapped around her body, feeling confused and disoriented; tears were streaming down her face. She had closed her mind to him fearing his wrath.

"Are you alright?" Tristan said reaching out to touch her face. "You are weeping again." She didn't turn away from his hand; she actually welcomed the caress, closing her eyes to the feeling of his large hand on her face, the caress sent waves of pleasure through her body. "You are so beautiful, so trusting; whoever made you was very graceful. I'm sorry, I'm a bastard. You have powers I can't understand, you invade me and that makes me fell helpless … I don't like that feeling." He tasted her tears, salty, heavy with her essence, and more significant because he had provoked them.

"Why do you hate me?" He couldn't believe her question.

"I don't hate you." He sat as close to her as he could, placing both hands around her face, wiping away her fallen tears. "I don't hate you. It's your blood; your family hurt mine terribly. I'm confused; I don't understand how or why I feel like I do, this is too much for me. Who you are; the dragonseeker in you; it makes you my enemy."

"How could you think that? I have no power over you. I'm only a girl, I thought we were having sex; I didn't want to upset you. Why did you leave when I tried to connect with you? Haven't you ever done that?" Amy whispered looking for a straight answer on his eyes.

"No, I've no mind powers at all, and now I can't control my own feelings any more … and that scares the shit out of me." He remained there locked inside her curious eyes, blue and gray in patches, silver when the tears were gathering like that moment. "I'm having deep feelings for you, Amanda. And I can't bear them, the yearn, the hunger, you've made a wreck out of me."

What was it, two hours, no weeks, he had been feeling her presence for weeks, he sought her out among the dancers; he followed her in and out of stage, now he knew she had been meant to be with him from the very beginning.

"I don't know … what to say." Amy felt the words choke in her throat, she felt the same but she didn't dare say it.

"Don't say anything, Amy; just kiss me. Let us finish this thing we began before we go mad with need." He took her again, this time soft, slow, gentle. He wanted to savor her, she was exquisite.

When he felt he was about to explode inside her again, words came to him from nowhere. "You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity, always in my keeping, I take you under my protection… and I can't remember the rest right now, but I'll write it down to say right next time." And then he came, spurting hot seed and screaming his throat hoarse.

He had bedded dozens of women, and yet, he had never felt that kind of pleasure, that single minded explosion, like his whole body had fragmented and gone into hers. His release had never been so strong, so emotional, he felt her hands around his cheeks and he trembled, he was crying blood tears. The flood of unbridled emotions was too strong for him.

He opened his mind to her and she saw the pain, the centuries of existence without true love, the regrets, the need for revenge, all sorts of emotions overlapping themselves, Tristan felt her as well, lonely, sad, lacking everything beloved to a person, unattached, orphaned; and yet she was so full of passion, so giving.

He tried to speak, but she closed his mouth kissing him, tasting her tears mixing up with his.

_Amy, I'm __not a good man, but help me God; I am yours tonight, take me, hold me, do as you wish with me. But don't let go of me, give me these maelstrom of feeling even if only for tonight._

_Don't speak, Tristan. Just kiss me.__ I'm here now, I won't let go of you._

He feared eternity, he mourned so many McBrides lost over centuries of barren existence, he was tired of losing; he wanted to hold something of his own and know it would not die on his arms. He wanted to feel her.

_I am your lifemate,__ Tristan. I'm yours, make me like you; make me an immortal, take me, drink me._

It is said that instinct is stronger than reason, and in this case it was, Tristan opened his mouth, released his roaring beast and sank on her shoulder, hard bone made a sick sound as it broke, and the sweet nectar of lifemate blood surged into him unstoppable. Mandy cried out in fear and pain, he sucked-on for dear life, taking away her essence.

He didn't stop, he drank and drank until he hummed with a curious satiation, and just there her heart started stumbling, making a painful journey, he thought twice of making it, completing the exchange with his own blood, but she took the moment's hesitation from him.

She drew him closer and bit his tongue hard, blunt teeth sinking as far as they would go, the coppery taste burned her, seized her, as soon as she swallowed a wrenching began, her body twisted, knotted , contorted and then she screamed non stop.

Conversion had begun…

Tbc…

You guys know me, I love ending with a song, and I though this one was great, and it's on Lifehouse latest cd. (By the way, did you like the cliffhanger?)

**Storm**** by Lifehouse**

**  
How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head**

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
And everything will be alright

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose

Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And I know everything will be alright

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright

And everything is alright  
Everything is alright …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"**Lifemate****"**

**(Revised after reading Dark Demon)**

Mandy awoke taken aback with pain, waves and waves of it, followed by violent retching, and then she lost control of her vowels, the pain was mindless, like a living flame burning her inside out. She had never experienced something like it.

Tristan watched in awe, he had never _**seen**_ that happen before in his centuries of life, he thought of touching her to try and ease the pain, but he couldn't; her mind was closed hermetically. She would not let him into the suffering. She feared he would make it worse. She actually waved a safety spell around her; she felt like she was dying and the pain just grew, stronger and deeper with each second.

She crawled away from him and rolled into a ball like a little caterpillar, trembling with fear and shame. He saw every bone of her back sticking-out with each painful sigh, and then she stopped breathing, the trance had begun; she would need to go to ground immediately. Her heart nearly stopped and she laid there motionless, feeling the transformation of her organs from human to Carpathian began.

Tristan thought he had killed her, so he rushed to her side to help her.

"My God, Mandy. I don't know what's happening, come back, don't you dare die on me, come back!" Her lungs had shut-down, her heart was barely beating, she had undergone the worst of conversion and now her body was shutting down to finish the job properly.

He pulled her up and back to the bed carefully, she felt boneless to him, then he wrapped her on the bed covers and took her down to his secret chamber with utmost care, he knew instinctively she had turned into a creature of the night just like him, and that petrified him. How was he going to explain to her what had just happened?

As he laid her down on the soil he saw the bite-mark on her shoulder, an angry-red circle of blood and torn flesh, he hadn't closed it on time and now it would scar, leaving a permanent reminder of her conversion, of his possession.

He regretted it deeply, what on God's name had taken over him? She was a complete stranger, he knew nothing of her and yet he had bedded her and then turned her. With those few actions he had broken every single vow of restrain he had made to his human family, never to make one of his kind, never to feed for the kill, only for survival, and never with a female he was having sex with, the whole thing was forbidden.

But they were all dead now, it didn't matter, except he felt he had betrayed them, and more than just that, he had completely lost control of himself, he shouldn't have taken her and he sure as hell shouldn't have turned her without asking her first.

Even worse than that, he had declared his feelings to her, looking back on it, he couldn't bear it, such weakness, he was a guardian, he couldn't loose perspective, revenge was his main goal, this girl had to be a mere distraction.

And boy, what a distraction she had been!

His tongue felt swollen, she was untamed; that had to be the dragon seeker blood; it run deep on her veins, making her a wild thing, and a powerful psychic too, and she had more than just that, he tasted something that felt like cat's blood, and something magical, he sensed a great deal of power coming from her, so much it scared him. How was he going to become the other half of this strange woman when he couldn't even understand what she was?

zzz

"They've joined." Mikhail mentioned casually to Raven as they were watching Star Wars Episode one, the phantom menace, as promised, Raven had bought the entire series for her prince, no shocker at all, he liked Queen Padme Amidala.

"Who?" She was a little engrossed with the movie herself.

"Amanda and Tristan; I felt it." Mikhail said softly. Raven turned around, putting the video on pause, she felt there was more to the story. "He also made the blood exchange. He made a rather powerful blood exchange in fact; she's turned into a full Carpathian female now."

"He just met her hours ago!" Raven couldn't believe just how desperate men could be, he had been alone for centuries, but that didn't excuse his impulsiveness. He didn't even ask her if she wanted to be turned.

"I don't think he was aware of what he was doing."

"How can you say that? He's an ancient Carpathian. How could he ignore the consequences of his actions?" Raven asked with barely restrained anger.

"Because he was raised by humans; he doesn't know how things really work, and I fear the one who will suffer the most for this is her… Amanda." It meant _she who must be loved_ in Latin.

Mikhail paused to caress Raven's hair, it was long and silky as usual, but she had just washed it, and it smelled like heaven to him, he couldn't get enough of the soft, satiny feeling of it as he wrapped a lock around his finger, he though pregnancy had made her so much more beautiful. "She's already a victim of the circumstances, I'm sure she won't like to discover who her birth father was, or what she has become now … willingly or not. I sensed her memories were implanted. She's not who she thinks she is, that much I'm certain off, but I must talk about this with Dominic and Natalya, they will explain to me why is it that her mark is on the back rather than the hip, and how she came about to be _**his**_ daughter."

"You can't be sure of that, it could be someone else. He's not the only Dragon Seeker around." Raven said. They meant Razvan, that unholy name that should never be pronounced in his house again, unless to warn other vampires of their fate. The famous mage seduced by Xavier into the darker side. He who had nearly killed all of them when he guided Maxim to their home, it had taken the combined power of all Carpathians alive to defeat them. And even like that, Gregori had been injured gravely, and Dominic nearly killed. Razvan and Xavier were enemies who should not be underestimated.

"But he's the only one who would use humans like that." In Amanda's case it hadn't just been an affair, her mother had been a slave, a toy, a food supply and warm body for that vampire and for Xavier as well. "And we know he sired many daughters, he's the only reasonable choice and most probably the real one, the only other male Dragon Seeker around is Dominic, and the last I heard-off he was resting then, he couldn't have sired a twenty something year old woman." Mikhail recalled.

"That's sounds reasonable alright." Raven said, she had to agree with the prince in lieu of the circumstances.

**zzz**

As if the conversation had summoned him, Tristan appeared at the prince's house, he looked so afflicted, so incredibly lost that Mikhail took pity of him. It couldn't be easy for the redhead; there was so much he didn't know about. How could he pass on centuries of wisdom to this lost soul? Easy, he had to let Raven help him, she was his sanity, his life, his everything, if she could explain what having a lifemate truly meant, maybe Tristan would understand better, to Mikhail things were so clear that explaining them would sound like a lecture, and things weren't supposed to be like that.

Tristan should know of just how lucky he was, finding Amy meant he was safe, but it also meant he had a duty to fulfill, someone to protect above all things, finding her meant the end of a cycle but it also meant the beginning of a new phase, one filled with love, joy, hope and of course in due time…children.

The survival of the race depended on each and every single joined couple, if they had children and make that females, in time the balance of the sexes would be found. Mikhail calculated than in another century at least 50 females would be born, if all of them survived to be at least 20 years old, they would find mates and with all the research been done on soil, blood, hormones, and everything else related to pregnancy, in one century … maybe, he would have the answers to end the extinction of his people. He prayed to avoid at all cost what happened with Noelle and Rand, or Rhiannon and her triplets, not one couple should take lightly the duties and pleasures of having a lifemate and the consequent and very precious children.

"Come inside, red man; have a sit, we have much to discuss you and I." Mikhail said as he let Tristan into his home.

"How are you, my prince? Raven you look more beautiful each passing day. How are you, _my Princess_?" Even suffering deeply as he was; he was always charming to women.

Tristan now noticed his lifemate had those very same looks Raven had: pale skin, dark hair and light eyes, the ones common to the race. In fact, he now thought it was the most beautiful look. Red hair was curse, one he didn't wish on his worst enemy.

"I'm doing great; you on the other hand, look terrible." Raven said pessimistically.

"That's an understatement. I just went through hell."

"It can't be that bad." Mikhail interjected feeling left-out of the conversation and considerably angry with Tristan's manners, he didn't like other males been charming to his wife. "Amanda looks like a fairly biddable female, I'm sure she gave you no trouble at all."

"_No_, no trouble at all, she's easy-going, a sunshine if I've seen one." Tristan said sarcastically. "She read me up and down, snooped around every last feeling and memory of my mind, then she messed-up with my head … forcing me to convert her."

"She did?!" Mikhail said, holding his own disbelief at bay, he had never heard of a female forcing a male. "How could she do that?"

"She's got … _talents_." Tristan acknowledged with some degree of shame.

"I see. Well for better or for worse, she's your bonded lifemate, you've finally found her. Shouldn't that make you happy?" Raven asked wondering why he sounded like he was complaining about her.

"I don't know. We didn't fully discussed what's the purpose of her," Tristan realized what he was saying and he backed-off. "I mean, I know she's 'the light to my dark' and all that load of …stuff. But what am I supposed to do with her now that I've found her?" The question was so ludicrous even Mikhail laughed.

"That's a good question." Raven said amused and chuckling with mirth. "Well, you are supposed to love her, protect her, honor her, respect her …and boss her around _too_. That should make you happy, every other Carpathian male thrives on the idea of having someone to enslave."

"So I basically married the woman un-avertedly?" Tristan sounded so human, like he had been shackled and he didn't even notice.

"More or less, except there's no such thing as divorce or separation for us, we are together, through all time, bonded in body, mind and soul, and believe me, human love cannot compare to what a lifemate does to you." Mikhail responded, imprinting the words of the ritual bond for extra pun.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about." Tristan began with more anxiety that he could control. "She comes into my head, reads it and then makes me feel what she's feeling. Is that normal?"

Raven was about to make a funny comment but Mikhail stopped her. "Is not only normal, but essential to your survival, she needs to know where you are, and how you feel at all times, she needs you to be aware of danger all the time. And you definitely need to know the same about her … _and a lot more too_."

"All the time?" Tristan asked filled with disbelief.

"All the time. She's your responsibility; she's your other half, your lifemate. How could you ignore how she feels?" Mikhail got so perturbed by his ignorance he had to stand up from the table they've been sitting at and walk to the nearest window to cool his temper.

"If you couldn't be there when she was in need, if she was attacked by a vampire, captured, even if just injured … if she died, _God forbid_, you'll turn into a vampire. How could you imply she shouldn't know your mind?! Have you no sense at all? We guard our women so fiercely that at times they complaint they feel more like prisoners rather than mates." Mikhail reprimanded.

Raven touched him, stilled him, his beast was roaring, he couldn't process the idea of a careless mate. He would lose more than just a couple if something happened to her, this new comer was important to them. Amanda, Colby, Skyler and Natalya were the only ones left of this reverenced family, he dearly needed female children and they were key to produce them, and even more so considering they were all young, healthy, female and bonded.

"I thought vampires were males that chose the darker side, the baser passions." Tristan said in a small voice. "I didn't know of all these things."

"I beg your pardon my friend, is just that I struggle so much with this dire treat everyday that every new couple I see is a breath of fresh air." Mikhail stood right in front of Tristan and grabbed him by the shoulders, like he greeted Gregori when they were in good terms, like warriors.

"You must take good care of her, she's fundamental to your survival, but she's also important for the survival of our race. God knows what powers she has, you should find them, develop them, and use them wisely. Her blood is gifted, and if you help her she'll be a great mate, you should have a meeting with Virkinoff, he's Natalya's mate. He could explain you better what's like to tame a Dragon Seeker woman. Also she's your mate's aunt, and I'm sure they would love to meet each other."

"What do you mean by she's important to the survival or our race?" Tristan asked puzzled.

"We mean children, Tristan." Raven responded. He hadn't thought of that, of course he had noticed several of these women pregnant, but he hadn't thought he could have children with Amanda. "This is the great dilemma of our race, we can't reproduce properly; mostly males are born, so the few females around are heavily _treasured_."

"You mean I can have children with Mandy?!" He asked outraged. "But she's a vampire!"

"She's a Carpathian female, not a vampire, and she's capable of having children, but the few of them born, usually die within the first year, we are actively fighting this curse, we have come close to the solution of this problem, but research it still needed." Mikhail said with great hope in his heart.

"I had thought I could only have children with human women."

"You can, but they are not full Carpathians until they go through a blood exchange," Raven added thinking of Shea and Amanda herself. "Amanda is just like you now, a fully Carpathian female, together you will produce one hundred percent Carpathian children."

"So any child I have with a human is a potential Carpathian lifemate?"

"Yes, that is the utmost truth, in fact, a great deal of females are psychic humans and half breeds of human and Carpathian, very few females are born Carpathian, I was once human, so were most of the females here, except for Savannah, my daughter." Raven added with a tinge of pride, she was the first to have delivered and raised a female in the last century. And now they were expecting two grand-daughters from Gregori and her, they were the dream of elusive hope in the making.

"My God, I knew nothing of these things!" Tristan added with astonishment, humans knew nothing of what went behind Carpathian walls. "I thought we couldn't have children."

"Where do you think you came from?" Mikhail asked puzzled. "Do you believe the stork brought you to your parents then?" Raven laughed out-loud, she couldn't picture the idea of a Carpathian baby been dropped by the stork.

"I though, well I don't know, I thought I was some sort of fluke, that we were made by blood."

"That's how vampires are made, we are born like this." Mikhail added with more amusement that anger. "Dark haired, pale, over-protective, over-bearing, tall, handsome and mostly neurotic; I'm afraid these all are traits of the race."

"I see, so just to make things clear, I'm supposed to know were Amanda is all the time, what she's thinking, feeling, wanting, needing, etc. and she's supposed to do the same for me?"

"Right, that is correct."

"So I can never lie to her, or hide things she shouldn't know, or give her any sort of opinion capacity or independence?"

"Yes, that is correct also." Mikhail noticed a bit of what all the females complaint so much about.

"I think Mandy and I are gonna be a little different, or else we'll have lots of trouble… have you ever heard of feminism, my prince?" Tristan said amused and irritated at the same time, he had been so wrong! Everything he thought was real, was nothing but lies, misconceptions of the truth, pure fiction.

"I would love to see that, maybe you can teach some logical, reasonable, post modern knowledge to these ancients we live with." Raven asked hopefully, he would no-doubt be a different kind of mate, hopefully he'd be tolerant, and maybe even flexible, maybe those rare capacities could be taught to other Carpathian males.

"I don't fight lost causes." Tristan said with a smirk on his face. Mikhail laughed to that as well, he would never change, he loved Raven too much to allow her any risks, and he knew Tristan would get like that too _eventually_, his cool ways were doomed, specially if Mandy was as wild as she appeared to be.

"Are all the dragonseekers evil?" Tristan asked as he put to the test his last reservation about Amy.

"Of course not! Whatever gave you such insane idea? They are powerful, gifted, and very famous; there were once the ruling family way before my time, but they yielded the place because they hadn't found lifemates in centuries, most of them were males, and they had turned into vampires." The prince answered as he remembered what he had heard centuries ago.

"So Amanda is incapable of being like Razvan, of becoming evil?" Tristan asked.

"Completely and utterly incapable, she's bonded, and far beyond that, women do not turn into vampires unless they are driven there by a stray male. How could you think that of your mate is beyond me?" The prince said with barely constrained fury. "What happened with Rhiannon was a horrible tragedy, one you must prevent by been extremely careful with your mate, and guarding her from vampires and mages alike. You should consider her and every single child you have a priceless treasure."

"You must understand I'm more human than Carpathian, and my notions are completely different than yours." Tristan said to address the prince's comments.

"In that case, you better ask before you make another insane assumption like that. I swear to God I fear for the life of Amanda Dragonseeker by your side, you are bound to get her killed with your crazy ways." The prince said almost ranting.

"Well, I'm going to need a favor from you, _my princess_." Tristan began, changing the subject to a safer one.

"Anything," Raven answered quickly, Mikhail wasn't as forward as she but he would help him none the less. She took pity of him; his position could not be easy.

"I have to go to The States, to pick up some things, would you mind watching Amy until I come back."

"Not at all, she's sleeping isn't she?" Raven asked.

"Yes, she'll wake up in couple of days, if she does wake up before I return, I ask you to explain _some_ of these things to her."

"Some, but not all, alright, I guess I can do that." Raven said, thinking she could stall a bit, if Amanda started asking the big questions out of her.

"How do you plan to cross the ocean and be back here in a few days?" Mikhail asked once again puzzled with Tristan's methods, it was very unseemly to leave a newly found mate alone hours after conversion.

"I fly cargo." Tristan responded carelessly, as if that alone could explain everything.

"Your trust for humans is deeply uncanny, Tristan Ferdichenko. You are an enigma, I can't imagine how you were kept alive all this time." Mikhail said, he genuinely wondered how a Carpathian male could be so different, in every way, not just physically but also emotionally. "How old were you when your parents died?"

"About 18 months, I'm not sure."

"My God, you were only a baby; I can't imagine how they managed to keep you safe."

"They gave me their blood, and kept me away from the sun … is as simple as that." Mikhail didn't push the issue any further; it had to be painful as hell, reliving a nightmare, as he remembered those days after the Turk invasions.

"What are you going to get at the States that's so important?" Raven asked as Tristan was about to leave. She was too curious to let it go.

"The Lamia Ovis." Tristan then transformed into a wolf and ran-out into the woods, leaving the prince and his mate at a loss for words; he was in a hurry to get back to the states.

_What's that?_Raven asked through the link.

_It's a legend, baby; supposedly, it contains the detailed registration of every Carpathian born since my parents._

_Such a thing exists! I can't believe it, Mikhail. We must find it. We could finally be a society again._

_We could, little one; that alone has made me a happier man, let us hope Tristan does bring the treasure to us._

_He will; that's why he left in such a hurry, I'm sure he's dying to be rid of it._

_No, Raven, He's going to get something a lot more important, I don't know what it is but he was so driven by compulsion that he left__, and he didn't even bothered to build barriers around Amy's chamber, or around her sleep, she could wake up any time and she'd basically be buried alive. I don't think he did this on purpose but he did it none the less, we should fix that, I have a feeling she's going to wake up sooner that expected. _

_And she'll be all alone down there and us powerless to contact with her, I can't imagine what that would be like; we definitely need to fix that._

_No, baby, __**I **__need to fix that, you need to rest, don't forget our daughter needs you to be comfortable all the time, so go to bed, we'll continue watching the movie in a little while._

_You'll never change._

_Never._

zzz

It was dark, very dark, that's what Amy remembered, she was covered with soil, from head to toe, basically buried, she wasn't afraid of it. It had happened before, she wasn't scared of the earth, she actually felt safe inside it, once, a very long time ago; she had taken refuge inside it from the blazing sun and from other vampires.

But something else had definitely scared her, a dream, more like a nightmare, she was only a babe in it, so small she still slept on her cradle, one night, she heard a riot, then screams, her mother was screaming, she said a name:

"Dragomir!"

She screamed the name once, twice, thrice and then the coppery smell of blood invaded the room. Amanda felt the ice cold hand of fear grip her soul.

Amanda started bawling her eyes out immediately, crying-out for help, she knew her mother was injured and dying, Amy had already learned her mother's name: Drahuska, though she could not pronounce it, she said:

"Drahh,"

Over and over again she said it, pointlessly, then someone came, she couldn't make much of his face, it was too dark, she was too small, but she saw his eyes, they were green, feral, and evil.

He took her by the armpits, held her at arms-length, sniffed her up and down, and then sensing something he did not like about her… he took her out, to the cold wind of the night which hit her fully on her small, chubby limbs, freezing her almost instantly.

It was Slovakia, during the winter, around midnight and she was only a baby, the man left her there and dissolved into a cloud of mist. He clearly meant her to die and didn't have the heart to kill her himself. She had been so pretty, so innocent, even a dark, evil mage/vampire hadn't had the heart to murder her.

**zzz**

With that very same feeling of lonely despair she awoke, the sun had just gone down on the horizon, the lights were still dark purple, and the animals of the forest were close by, feeding; she felt all these things and more, she heard a distant cry coming from the deep earth, like a howl or a roar, something calling-out to her, someone, she didn't bother following it, she was hungry, with a nagging sense of pain, or a crave.

She knew Tristan wasn't around, she felt his presence at the very back of her mind, silent, he was in his wolf shape again, hunting for someone, she didn't bothered checking on him, she knew he was alright, and he knew she was fine, he couldn't spent all his energy communicating through their private path when he could easily use a cell phone once he finished the chase.

Amanda felt his desperation, whatever he was looking for was terribly important, so he had all his energy focused on getting it; she knew he'd be home soon, so she didn't make a big deal out of it. She was an adult; she could take care of herself for a few hours, because she was sure this other blood-suckers would be looking for her pretty soon. She knew what she had become, in truth, she had always known she was different, but it wasn't until now that she understood just how _different_ she was.

So she climbed out of the soil, went into the house and found her old clothes. She came out of the cabin and into nigh as silent as the wind itself, feeling the call of the blood, a doe was resting nearby, she followed it, deeply into the woods, when she was near him, she used a power she had always possessed but almost never used, hypnosis, she enthralled the animal with her eyes, the deer stood motionless waiting for her to come close to him, she did it and of course she took what she needed.

She knew she should not kill it, so she took some and then she released it, it wasn't enough to satiate the hunger, but it would do for the moment.

Something was out there watching her, a wolf, she felt something oddly familiar about him, he also recognized her, it was Gregori, she was hunting too close to his home for his taste, but she was a female, so it wasn't so important.

"_Are you in need, sister?"_ He asked her, not bothering to change his shape.

"_I'm fine, I was just feeding." _She found it was really easy to talk like this, nothing too hard or complicated, nothing as difficult as Tristan's mind was, full of drawers, secrets and faded memories. This was just like a phone but with no lines or artifacts.

"_You shouldn't be feeding from animals; there are many humans outside this area.__ Your mate should've provided fresh blood for you."_

"_He's out of town. I know I shouldn't feed here, but I'm not supposed to leave the safety area."_ Finally a female who understood what the safety area meant.

"_Would that alone stop you when you get hungrier?" _

"_No, I don't think it would, but it's soothing for the now.__"_

"_So, in the interest of keeping you safe, why don't I escort you to Mikhail's house, I'm sure he'll see to your hunger."_ Gregori himself would not offer assistance, he couldn't. It would create havoc with his very pregnant Savannah and Tristan would have his head on a plate, although it wasn't like Gregori to leave a female go wanting he did.

"_I can handle my own hunting, thank you very much. I know where the prince's house is, I'll go there later."_ He didn't want to let her go, she was too inexperienced to go out alone, she could run into serious danger, but then she did something surprising.

"Be still, Dark One; and let me leave…" she waved a small spell to slow Gregori down, she couldn't paralyze him, merely contain him so she could escape, he felt the magnetic field go around him, making him disoriented; then she turned around and left running very fast, she left a cloud of smoke behind her. Gregori wasn't so worried after that, she wasn't powerless, in fact she seemed very much in control of herself, the doe continued eating right beside him, as if she'd never been there at all, for a second he wondered just how much Carpathian blood she really had, because short of a few hours after conversion she was quite powerful.

And Amanda didn't leave the safety area either, she got as close to the barriers as she could and wooed a new waiter from the Inn to come to her (The inn where everybody spent last Christmas in Dark Celebration) he thought he was coming out for a piss, she repeated the procedure she made with the doe, sent him away with certainly of his ignorance and then she went back on her steps to talk to Mikhail…

ZZZ

Tbc…

AN: You're probably thinking Mandy and Tristan hardly spent any time together, but trust me; he has a good, legitimate reason to be elsewhere, a very good one in fact. So go read the next chapter, you'll understand why he left.

AN2: I'm assuming Dark Celebration took place in December 2006, so this story is about a year after, so Savannah is pretty advanced, and Raven has had enough time to get pregnant again and start showing, you know the idea was planted on DC, along many other future pregnancies, (I see a maternity ward been built on the caverns pretty soon, and Syndil moving to the Carpathian Mountains for good) .

Question: did I miss-out on something? Because I couldn't find the name of Jacques son, he said welcome here and all that, but he wasn't named, and that I think is a huge mistake of Mrs. Feehan, I think that was too much of a cliffhanger for me. So I filled in, I named him Vladimir in honor of prince Vlad, the alleged grand parent, so when he does have a name, let me know so I can change it.

The mean kitten.

Don't forget to review me!!

Extra:

**Am I ever gonna find out **

**By Lifehouse**

Silence is golden  
But I think its gonna kill me now  
Everything Ive seen  
Never seems to fail me now  
No one told me that the world could fall through yeah

In between this am I gonna find a way  
To defeat this living inside yesterday  
Im alive I think its time to live  
Like I am  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find out

Patience can wait for now  
I think Ive waited for too long  
You always gave a choice  
Well I know right to be wrong  
All my life has been slipping through your hands yeah

In between this am I gonna find a way  
To defeat this living inside yesterday  
Im alive I think its time to live  
Like I am  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find out

In between this am I gonna find a way  
To defeat this living inside yesterday  
Im alive I think its time to live  
Like I am  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find out

I think its time to live  
Like I am  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find it  
Am I ever gonna find out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Child of mine"**

**(Revised after reading Dark Demon)**

Tristan stood motionless outside the room, she was there, sleeping peacefully, with her eyelids only slightly opened, she breathed deeply, calmly; he could tell she was perfectly tucked-in, dreaming of better days and nicer places.

He sniffed the air for risks, something else was there, rather someone, it wasn't the person he remembered should be there with her, it was someone else, a male, roughly around twenty years old, he wasn't sleeping; he was watching surveillance monitors, he was also eating junk.

Tristan scanned his mind, he wasn't a friend by any means, he was watching her for a fanatic group, he was reporting to something called 'The Morrison Society', telling them what she did all the time.

Suddenly the man pulled something from under the desk, a plate, it contained a syringe, it was filled with some sort of drug he didn't recognize, Tristan saw the man walk to her bedroom, Tristan roared deeply, feeling the beast take control over him; than man would not touch her. He morphed back into his human shape, pausing to find the explosives and ammo he had stashed on the ground earlier. He wanted an excuse to take her with him, now he had it.

He went inside silently, creeping into the house like a ghost. He noticed all the windows had iron bars, the doors had safety locks that only opened with card-keys, and the cameras had infrared sensors. This wasn't a house, it was a prison.

He followed the man into her room, as soon as he was inside, Tristan materialized behind him, he didn't even feel his neck break; all he saw was a hand wrapped around his jaw and another hand pushing the back of his head to the side, and then it snapped, leaving the room silent again, no even a moan was heard.

Tristan paused to make sure the girl was still asleep, she was. He took the syringe and saved it inside his back pack; he would have it analyzed later. He picked things up randomly around the bedroom, teddy bears, clothes, pictures, even a Barbie doll, and then he picked her. She was sleeping like a little angel, constantly sedated.

Tristan turned on the lights to secure the explosives he had brought, it was then when he noticed her looks, she had red hair, beautiful ruby curls, with a face full of freckles, she was tiny, almost weightless, and then she opened her eyes, blue, so blue that the sky could have never matched it, he had seen the shape of those eyes before, but never in true color, those were Celeste McBride's eyes, and this girl was Tristan's four year old daughter… Maria Celeste.

zzz

Before Celeste McBride came along, Tristan had never been emotionally involved, he had guarded the McBride family without the burden of feelings; that had hardened him deeper, made him a fighting machine, he envied humans and at the same time he wanted to be like them, to feel the closeness of kin.

He wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere, but he had been taught not to, feeling was weakness, and they couldn't afford him to become a prey because he cared too much, he had to be the faithful guardian, always objective, never involved.

So he didn't feel, except when he was with Celeste, she had taught him love, human love, respect, laughter, joy and even pain. She had loved him so deeply that it hadn't matter to her that he was basically emotionless. That he only mirrored her feelings. That he loved her only because _she _loved him. They had been together for almost ten years, as man and wife, he had protected her fiercely, but even he wasn't impervious, he made mistakes, and only one had caused him his wife and his daughter. Maria Celeste was the fruit of that passion, the child he could never claim.

He wished he had cried the day she was born. But he couldn't, he was happy, and yet he felt nothing. He saw her stretching her little arms to him and felt nothing, so he pretended he adored her. It wasn't until now that he could really feel his heart shrunk as he held her close, as now he really understood what humans felt when they held their child close to their heart and wept with joy.

Celeste had been adamant about her, when she died she asked the girl to be raised by humans, it had been her dying wish to see her safely tucked away from all creatures of the night, Tristan included. Maria's Carpathian heritage had to be hidden.

Tristan had complied to let her go and be raised by another couple _begrudgingly_ and it had broken what little heart he had. Later he had realized these emotions were nothing other than loyalty and respect, the last emotions Carpathians would lose, but they were not love, they could never be love, only an aspect of the sheer feelings Amanda would awoke on him.

Maria Celeste had just turned four years old a few months ago, he knew where she was by essence and blood all the time, he had a bond with her than ran deeper than time and space, and to restrain himself from going to get her, he had fought his heart and soul to no avail.

But about two years in the past, he had stopped feeling her, it was as if he could no longer reach out to her, and that feeling had propelled the beast to emerge even closer to the surface.

Now he knew she wasn't as safe as he thought she was; she was being used for research, the very thing Celeste had feared the most. Someone had found out she was part Carpathian and seized her, and Tristan couldn't let his daughter be tortured and used, he had to take her with him, he had to take her to the Carpathian Mountains, where he would raise her, with Amanda's help if he had any luck.

zzz

Amanda felt Tristan's mercurial change of mood, one minute he was ecstatic and then he was angry, very angry, he was tracking down someone and he was also hiding something from her, a woman, she felt him shielding her presence from Amanda's probing mind, he didn't want her to know about her.

_I'll be home soon, Amy. Don't fret, try to feed safely and stay within the secured areas, I'll go to you as soon as I return._Tristan said through their link.

_You … and her too? Don't bother covering it up, dear. I know you have a girl with you, when you come back here, we'll talk._

_Of course we will, but don't get crazy about this, she's not who you think she is._

_She's not your daughter then?_

_She is, but it's not how you are imaging it._

_I'm not imagining anything, Tristan; I can see her face, she's the daughter of the woman you swore vengeance to, you still love her._

_I don't love her anymore, Amy. She's dead, all I have now is this little girl, she'll be coming home with me, I trust you'll understand I can't leave her here with these people, they're fanatics, they were using her for research._

_I see, be careful then. I'll see you soon._

Amy didn't bother asking any more questions, Tristan was adamant, he would bring the girl over, and they would have to get along. She wasn't happy about it, but she understood the girl was innocent, and she had to be protected, coming from another half breed, she knew what was like been different. She should be with them, they were family.

**zzz**

Amy walked to the prince's house slowly, savoring the beauty of the night, this was her first rising, now everything seemed to be different, as if the forest was alive and talking to her, the earth whispered of past times, of other Carpathians feeding, making love, or just resting, it hummed with life, this soil had been purified, it was fit to welcome new children, it was fit to heal wounds. As she walked by a cabin she didn't know she heard laughter, it was Savannah, she was talking with Shea, they were taking about colicky babies and the pregnancy in general.

They sensed her, and invited her to come inside.

"You must be the newbie!" Savannah said as she walked out of her house to greet Mandy.

"I'm afraid I am. Hi! My name is Amanda." Amy extended the hand and as she touched Savannah she felt a rush, in seconds she felt everything about her, her past, her present and her future.

"How's your ankle?" Shea asked remembering how Amy had arrived at the camp.

"It's never been better." Amy stretched her foot gracefully, testing the joints; it was as if she had never injured it at all. "Thank you for the jacket, it's been incredibly useful. I will return it as soon as I get my clothes back."

"Don't worry, I don't need it; in fact it looks better on you." Shea said, noticing she was about a foot smaller than the ballerina. "You are so tall, and lean… Jacques said you were a ballet dancer."

"I am," Amy raised her arm and made a tendu, testing her muscles, they were a lot more flexible than she remembered them to be. "I can't believe how different I feel, my body is like… I don't know. It's like I'm someone else." Amanda meant she _**was**_ something else, she felt the complete change she had endured on every cell of her body, just as she felt these women were like her, she knew instinctively she was among her peers, all of them immortals.

"It will go away, the strange feelings I mean, right now it's just confusing, the change sometimes gets a little overwhelming, don't worry, your mate will help you through it." Shea said, remembering her own struggle with Jacques, he had been such a traumatized man. "We are family, us Carpathians, you are safe with us."

"Where is he—your mate I mean? I heard he's a redhead." Savannah said.

Amanda understood little of what they were saying, but again she thought they meant to explain how their society worked. Through her visions, she knew they weren't human, and yet there was no evil, she was sensitive to such things, and all she could fell was love, compassion and understanding. "He's in California, he'll be here tomorrow." And he will explain to me all these new things, Amy thought.

Amy decided then that she had to tell Savannah what she had just seen about her in her visions. "Do you believe in premonitions, Savannah?"

"Of course I do! Why?"

"I just saw you holding a baby girl, you and the dark one with silver eyes, I don't remember his name just now; you were both crying, you were happy but you were sad at the same time."

"What else did you see?"

"Can I touch you again?" Amy had to be certain, she was a kinesthetic/first person psychic, she had to touch things, and then she would feel them as if she was living them herself. As if she became the person or the object in hand. "It happens suddenly, you're doing some sort of magic trick and it snaps, the pain bends and twists, I don't know what it feels like but I think its preterm labor, and it's so sudden that you can't stop it, you lose one of the twins."

"When?!"

"Let me think… Christmas, I think its Christmas because everybody is dressed-up and you were wearing an elf suit." Amy released Savannah's hand. "I get this sort of readings sometimes, it's usually spot-on right, maybe you aren't supposed to loose her, so I get this vision to warn you, so that you are prepared to stop it."

"Of course, I understand." Gregori was listening, as always, he materialized next to his wife out of thin air. Amanda wasn't scared of the uncanny apparition itself, but of his dangerous face. He looked angry. "That would be terrible, I would ruin Christmas for everyone, we won't let that happen." The fear was always there, they knew two girls had twice the chance of dying early or worse, dying in a miscarriage.

"Now that you now, I'm sure you won't let it happen." Amanda said conciliatorily.

"Of that, you can be certain." Gregori said in his deep menacing voice. To lose one of his daughters would be a devastating tragedy. He would never let it happen.

"Do me," Shea asked, she was terribly curious about her future.

Amanda held her hand and followed the vision, and as she saw it, her skin blushed, and her heart quickened, the Carpathian mating ritual was something terribly intense.

"You'll have a very present surprise by new year's eve…" she would find herself conceiving again. And of course she and Jacques will be extremely happy, this time it'll be a girl.

"Tell me more, that's too cryptic." Shea demanded noticing how Amanda was blushing.

"It comes from you mate, that's all I can say, if I tell you I'll ruin the surprise, and it's good, I promise you that you'll be very happy."

"What about my son? Can you see anything happening to him?" Shea asked.

"I do, he'll be crawling pretty soon, he's going to drive you mad with the bumping against things, don't worry too much about him, he's a strong boy. He'll get through anything." She saw him with a big bump on his forehead, he had seen his father landing as an eagle outside the house, and he had tried flying from his cradle, the result was a large bruise on his forehead but nothing more serious than that.

"Would you read me too?" It was Raven, they had all arrived with the males, it was a small reunion of sorts. They all wanted to talk to Amanda. Raven and Mikhail had promised to Tristan to keep an eye on her, and they never forgot their promises.

"Sure… but I'm getting a little tired so don't sue me if I sound too mysterious." Amy took Raven's hand, for a second she looked totally lost, and then she turned to Savannah. "You are her mother," Savannah raised her eyebrow, there was no way for her to know that, they in fact look as if the were the same age.

Amanda paused to concentrate again and then she continued. "And _**you**_ want to know if you'll do well with the pregnancy… you will. You will have another daughter, she will be called something with and K, Karen or Katherine, I see the name but is not too clear, I'm watching a book where every Carpathian name is written…"

Amy's eyes turned almost white, all the other visions had been short, this time she wanted to see more, to go further, and her heart-rate slowed down dangerously, she was deep into the trance, seeing into the book, abandoning her body to seek the vision deeply. "Kathleen, the name is Kathleen; this is the girl you are carrying now, and she is to have a mate named Josef." She was watching the Lamia Ovis, she turned the pages in her mind, she saw herself, Amanda Dragonseeker, Tristan Ferdichenko, Maria Celeste Ferdichenko, and then three names Aisling, Aurora and Abigail, and then the vision faded altogether leaving her completely spent.

"Oh my God! You saw all that?!" Mikhail was stunned, so were Gregori and Jacques, the infamous Josef would be the other son-in-law, in fact he would be Gregori's brother-in-law; _that was scary_.

"For the sake of our sanity, let's not mention this bit of news to anybody, shall we?" Jacques said with concern.

"With all due respect to your psychic abilities, I sincerely doubt that boy can be anybody's mate." The dark one mentioned carelessly. He did not believe that Amanda could truly guess the future.

"I only say what I saw. Don't shut the messenger." Amanda pleaded has she rubbed her temples. She was thoroughly drained of strength; it took tremendous effort to willingly seek a vision inside the other realm, where time was a flexible thing she could bend and explore at her will, a deadly realm may that be, no living thing could stand the pull of all times for long, the price was death.

"Alright, now we have to discuss your heritage, that's why we all came here." Mikhail said; he had to change the subject immediately. He sensed her weariness and became worried.

"I know. Before you start asking me things, I must tell you I don't remember anything, my memories before the age of 13 were lost to me." Mandy began and then she stopped, something was calling to her, the trance hadn't end yet; she walked around Gregori's house, coming outside of it, feeling as if she was being drawn to something by sheer compulsion.

"There is something here, something very powerful, is calling out to me, calling me by my name, pulling me." Mandy stood right above a small monolith, many feet under, hidden inside a magic vault … was Xavier's Grimoire, they hadn't been able to destroy it, Mikhail and Gregori thought they should keep it around in case other Dragon Seekers such as Dominic or Natalya would need it, the magic spells contained in it could be used for good.

Amanda touched the ground and it rippled under her fingers, the book was humming in her presence, she also felt her birth mark throb, as if someone had pressed a hot iron to it. Something or someone was living through that thing, and even though it was so faint as so other Carpathians would not hear it, she did hear it, it was as if her presence had activated it somehow.

All the other Carpathians present held their breath. She was standing right above the grimoire.

"_Step away from it." _Tristan said to Mandy through their link. _"You heard me, step away from it."_ He said each word carefully; he had to force obedience out of her.

But she couldn't. _"This is the key to my past. I can't walk away from it."_ Mandy made the earth open-up to her, down as far as to the place were the book lay, she touched the magic vault and it didn't open, but something else happen, the energy coming out of it got to Mandy, seizing something in her mind.

It was as if a dam had been opened, her whole life flashed through her eyes, and then the life of her mother, and her grandmother and so many lives touched by the book before; they were so terrible that she stumbled looking at so much pain accumulated over centuries. Every little memory she had erased, every death she had witnessed, every pain she had suffered, it was all there now. She passed out with the trance; she had never felt something so overwhelming, not even conversion.

Mikhail and Jacques were there to catch her.

"_I beg you; take her somewhere safe, I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Tristan said to the prince and his brothers through their common path.

But Mandy wasn't going to let anything else happened to her, she fought them, awakening from the trance with madness, her cat blood had awakened too, so she roared and clawed at people as she slowly shifted into a leopard, she tried to claw them just to get away from them, realizing she was too upset to be controlled, they let her go, she stood there watching them, as if they were from another world.

She wasn't just immortal; she was a product of centuries of bloodshed, rape and pain. Her father was a monster who had tried to kill her after he killed her mother.

Everything she though was real wasn't. Before the age of thirteen she had been chased by Xavier and Razvan, twice vampires had tried to subdue her, to capture her; she had been raped but not killed, and never really taken. Even as young as that she was a great magician, she had been alone most of her life and she knew how to take her of herself.

She had escaped using magic but two exchanges had taken place so she was left too close to the edge. She had healed from the vampire's blood but she wasn't human anymore.

Once more shortly after the first attacks, she had sacrificed too much blood to survive a group of vampires trying to take her, and she was about to die at their hands, but a hunter came, he saved her, killed the entire group, and then he erased her memories, implanting new ones.

He gave her a new life, and new memories to go with it. He made sure she thought she was human, he found her new parents, and left her with them. He thought they would be safe.

"I need to go, I need to be alone." She said to Tristan and to all of them, and then she ran, full Carpathian speed, they didn't even had time to consider stopping her. She broke through every barrier they had erected for their safety, it had to be a painful thing, but she didn't care, she had to get away from that book, from those people, from everything.

But no matter how far she ran, the truth remained, she was the reason her parents had been killed, twice over, her birth parents, and her adoptive parents as well, she was a freak, a creature, the product of a vampire's rape, a mistake of nature, part cat, part vampire, part mage and part gypsy and God only knew what else had been thrown on that mix.

Tristan had merely released her from the cage of long forgotten memories, but all those things were there from birth, waiting for the right time to come out.

"We should talk to her. She shouldn't be alone like that." Raven said to her mate.

"I'm sure Tristan will see to that as soon as he arrives. I—for once—don't want to intervene with this." Mikhail said, realizing the girl had just unraveled the darkest secrets of her past. "She said she needed some time alone, I'll find a hunter and send him to retrieve her, but we should really give her some space."

"We need to put that book away, I hadn't realized it would call out to other Carpathians, and it could very well be the source for the attacks we had last Christmas." Gregori added, thinking of Savannah's safety, Christmas was a week away, he would see to her safety, now that he knew what could happen, he was even more anxious, his girls would not suffer, he was determined to keep them safe as houses, all of them.

**z****zz**

While she was wandering around the city, Mandy encountered an evil presence, a vampire. He had sensed her and followed her around, waiting for the time to strike.

Mandy noticed the shadow and set him up, she turned around in a dark corner and waited, it was a no-end way, the thing followed her trustingly, he though she was a vampiress looking for some action.

He didn't see her coming up behind him, she used an old board to hit him on the back of the head, it broke against him, becoming a stake, she used it again, driving it inside him like a knife, it bled instantly, splashing blood all over her, Mandy backed-off; the acid of his blood had touched the skin of her arms.

The vampire turned around, possessed with rage, he lounged, wanting to smash Mandy's head against the concrete, but she was faster than him, she turned around and duck, escaping the thrust.

Mandy searched the area for things she could use, there was only garbage and wet things, it had been raining and it would rain again. A thunder rolled across the sky and that gave Mandy an idea of what she had to do.

She concentrated hard, using all the energy she had to summon the thunder, the air filled with an acrid smell, like ozone, Mandy's eyes turned almost completely black and then it stroke, right above the vampire's head, sizzling him.

She used the small amount of time to drive the other half of the board inside his chest, right through his heart, once again she commanded thunder and lightning, and it set him completely on fire, like a living torch, running around in circles, crying-out in pain.

The smell of burning flesh and the screams of the vampire were too much to handle for Mandy so she left as soon as she knew the vampire was truly gone. He was a barely a fledgling, not older that a few weeks, he didn't know the difference between vampires and Carpathians, and that had been his downfall. He was just a minion, a scout for someone far bigger.

Amy needed to rest, after the vampire attack, the readings and the unraveling of her past she had been left drained, so she went to her hotel room, she was looking for her belongings, something that could offer some sort of comfort but nothing could.

She wept silently as she rocked her body under the hot shower but nothing seemed to calm her. She was a monster; nothing could be done to save her from herself.

**zzz**

**Amanda's Story**

Her mother had been a gypsy, part human and part Carpathian, she was a very beautiful lady, a seer; she was from a small caravan that traveled through Russia. She was married to the guardian of the tribe; her name was Drahuska and his Dragomir.

They had encountered many vampires during their life; so many that Dragomir had willingly become a vampire hunter. He had searched and killed them systematically.

Once, a very dark night, he encountered Razvan Dragon Seeker and Xavier the dark mage, the gypsies fought them but Razvan and Xavier were too powerful for the gypsies, so they won, taking control over Dragomir's mind and soul.

Dragomir led Razvan straight to his home, where his wife was, Razvan realized immediately what sort of blood and interesting powers the woman had, so he took her with him, releasing the male back to tribe.

Drahuska was extremely psychic, she saw people's past, present and future with a touch, she had visions of what would happen to the tribes and she also sensed evil things, and she had Carpathian blood in her. All those talents were deeply interesting to Razvan so he took her and fed from her power. He, in time, became more interested in her and eventually he bedded her, it hadn't been consensual, but nine months after, Amanda was born.

Drahuska didn't have the dragonseeker mark on her hip, so Razvan never knew they were related.

Razvan was too busy with Natalya and Xavier, so he slacked the guard around the gypsy after the baby was born. Drahuska used her powers to save her daughter, she escaped Razvan and went straight to her husband, he received her and went with her to Slovakia, where he thought they would be safe.

But Razvan wasn't one to be fooled, he knew where they were all the time, he followed them too. When Amy had turned three years old, he came to their house and killed them all.

Razvan thought he could take Amanda with him, use her, but something about her scared him, she had too much Carpathian blood in her, too much dragon seeker blood, she was almost not human at all, only about 1 / 4 of hers was controllable. And she had magical powers that would rival his own in the future, he though Xavier would have a picnic with her, so he made a terrible decision. He decided he would not risk it, she had to die. He couldn't protect both his daughter and his sister, and he let her there, hoping she would die.

Amy even as young as she was, knew the sun was bad for her, she could already walk, talk and crawl, so she crawled under the house, fitting her tiny body under the wooden planks, the sun was already rising on the horizon when she hid herself completely, she was petrified, but she was also determined to stay away from the blazing sun, the instinct of survival ran too deep in her veins.

She thought she had been found several days after by social services, and given to the Johnson for fostering. But she hadn't. She had been alone, wandering around, fed on garbage, barely managing to stay alive. For years she existed by sheer determination, she lived with other orphans, on shelters and even with animals, but never with human parents.

Her powers started to awake, and by the age of 10 she was capable of forcing people to feed her. By then vampires had come in contact with her and thinking she was one of them she had followed, becoming one of their own.

With these vampires she traveled to America, and because of them she met that hunter that saved her. When she was 13, she was taken to the Johnsons and they took good care of her. She had to receive blood transfusions everyday, she had an accurate form of anemia that never got better, and her skin had polymorphic light eruption, or PMLE, also known as extreme sun allergies.

The Johnsons treated her, home schooled her and eventually she bloomed, like any other child, but she was never allowed outside, unless it was raining or at night, she had social anxiety, she didn't like being physically close to people, being so psychic people overwhelmed her, so as therapy she had joined a ballet company, the thing became her art and she adjusted to her environment a lot quicker after that.

By the time Amanda was 16 year old, another vampire came, he had sensed her sexual awakening i.e. her first period and followed her around, once he got to her house he waited outside, lurked until she came out, once she did, he stroke, he kidnap them all, he killed her parents first, making her watch their pain, then he moved onto her, using her shamelessly.

Someone, a vampire-hunter had been following him, the very same who took her to the Johnsons in the first place, he had been keeping an eye on her. Amy couldn't remember his face or his name, but he had killed the vampire, she was drained and unconscious when he came to save them, it had been too late for her parents. The vampire hunter though she wasn't supposed to remember anything about it, so he just erased her memories of the event altogether and everything before that as well, leaving her in an ever bigger limbo of amnesia.

New memories were implanted instead, she thought her parents had died in a car crash, she thought she was their true daughter, she thought she was a sick little child, and so on, in a nutshell, she believed a great deal of lies were truth, and now when the truth came out into the light she was torn.

He shouldn't have done that to her. That vampire-hunter had messed-up the rest of her life, if she hadn't forgotten it all; she would've sought revenge, that vampire wasn't alone, someone had sired him and sent him after her.

Now she shared Tristan's pain, she shared his need for vengeance. She would find Razvan and kill him for all the pain he had caused to her, and to all the dragonseekers. Knowing she was to blame for so many deaths hurt her like nothing else, now she had to find them and confront them, the green-eyed vampire that tried to kill her when she was a baby, and the vampire-hunter who had erased her mind.

She had to do this or else she would lose her mind with absolute grief.

Tbc…

ZZZ

What do you think of the changes? Do you see them? I hope you like them. And please please review me!!

The mean kitten.

Extra:

**Stanley Climbfall **

**By lifehouse**

Quiet  
Seems like an honest world  
You're begging for the baker's bread when the money's out  
Stand, climb, and fall  
You carry the world  
Can't carry your hope

When the world is falling down  
And another breaks  
And another falls  
For losers always make the winner's day

Stand, climb, and fall  
You carry the weight  
Can't carry it all

Are you falling  
Are you faking  
Are you killing  
Are you breaking  
Am I burning  
Am I only melting  
These diamonds in the making

When I'm at the end of myself  
Everything you want  
When nothing seems to satisfy me  
Take anything you want

Quiet  
A sound you know so well  
You're living just to make it through another day  
Stand, climb, and fall  
You carry the world  
Can't carry your hope

Are you falling  
Are you faking  
Are you killing  
Are you breaking  
Am I burning  
Am I only melting  
These diamonds in the making

When I'm at the end of myself  
Everything you want  
When nothing seems to satisfy me  
Take anything you want  
Take anything you want  
Take anything you want

Quiet


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Pain"**

**(Revised after reading Dark Demon)**

It was as if someone had ripped a bandage on Amy's soul, she had been ripped, torn apart by the past, and she laid there, bleeding and hurting from the huge gap.

She stood there, in front of the theater where she had last performed as human, her friends weren't there anymore, but their essence lingered, in the dressing rooms, in the backstage and in the wood panels, she could tell distinctive essences, males, females, perfumes, food, stale sweat, and even semen; the odor was annoyingly familiar, her old boss had slept with her behind those very same curtains. The notion confused her and angered her; he had disrespected her, and then he had fired her. How could she have degraded herself like that? He was vermin, nothing but a predator of innocent little girls. Not that she had ever been innocent.

He didn't deserve her; she had been the prima ballerina, famous, talented, and beautiful but above all things lonely. The lonely star needed company and he had given it to her, and in return he had taken a chunk of her soul and the whole of her dignity.

Loneliness, it was amazing to see how far it went… the need to reach out to others, in the past she had always been looked after, her ballet family had sheltered her, nurtured her, but when she fell down and broke her ankle her future stopped being so promising and they had pushed her aside, she wasn't so interesting to them any more.

Now she was a part of a different world, full of shadows and mysteries. Mandy stared at her hands, they were knobby, too long, too slim, not delicate or female-like in any way; her nails were too short, clipped too close to the finger, no color to them. She hated them, inside those ugly fingers blood ebbed, flowing, tingling.

Compelled by sheer curiosity Amy used a small piece of glass that laid there on the floor next to her, and pierced a single line across the palm of her hand, the pain was great but then the smell hit her, soft, acrid, alluring… she felt disgusted with the new notion, so she pressed her nails against it, closing her fist around it, seeking the pain and bringing-forth the blood, it bled long ruby drops on the floor.

So much blood had been shed on her behalf, what would a few drops do now?

She watched them fall mesmerized, blood drops mixing with rain, a river of dark maroon forming at her feet. Her blood was a curse, her parents had died protecting it; and the sheer power compressed in it was capable of destroying everything she held dear. She knew the difference between humans, vampires and her, she wasn't just Carpathian, there was more to it, the things that green-eyed demon had feared.

She had a stain, a deep crimson stain that bled across her soul, she wondered idly what would become of her now that she had returned to her race, they were like her, that much she knew, but will her blood bring them danger? Will she become a liaison to the evil mages that lurked her? Someone out there wanted her to find the Grimoire, to read it, to try the spells it contained, but what sort of danger it meant? Was this the green eyed vampire? Was it some sort of ghost? Amy didn't know, but feeling it lurking around her was enough to destroy her sanity.

Her blood will awake it… she had sensed that much from the book, but it wasn't just a book, it was the beginning of a series of events, and the outcome of them made Amy tremble with fear, she saw blood, pain, rage, and death. And she knew she'd be the cause of it. She wondered if her death would stop this, if she could do anything to save the Carpathian race but no answer came, this question would remain haunting her until she had a possible solution.

**zzz**

"I knew you'd be here." Tristan said to Mandy, she was standing under the rain, at the ally behind the theater; he had gone after her as soon as he left the Lamia Ovis and Maria with the prince.

"Oh you're becoming psychic now?" Amanda responded snidely.

"No, I felt your pain as soon as I landed, remember that you and I feel the same, besides, I know where you are all the time." The smell of her blood made Tristan extremely edgy, it called out to him, to feast on it. But her pain was stronger, she had a blanket of pain gathered around her and he desperately wanted to take it away.

"In more ways than one," Amy said meaning they had the same thirst for revenge, and the same pain for the souls lost in the pursue of it. "Where's the girl?"

"I left her with Raven and Mikhail; I thought we needed to discuss a few things privately."

"What do you want to discuss?"

"Well, there's you and me becoming lifemates to begin with." Tristan began as he walked a few feet closer to Amy, he didn't dare touch her, but he needed to be close to her. "And there's also Maria; and your past; and my past and everything else in between those two things."

"Sounds to me like you have a lot to discuss; maybe you ought to buy me some coffee." Amy said circling him so she was closer to the exit and him further away from her. "Oh right, we don't drink coffee anymore, I guess a bloody-Mary would have to do."

"Quit the sarcasm, Amy. I know you are hurt, I know you feel terrible, I'm not here to rub salt on your wounds, I only want to talk to you, help you vent some of this anger off."

"You can undo what you've done, so excuse me, if I feel completely torn, and I refuse to be with you! Now thanks to you I am a freaking vampire… oh right, not vampire, _**Carpathian,**_ but it's the same fucking thing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we started everything the wrong way. Why don't we start from a scratch?"

"If you want to cover the sun with a finger, be my guest, nothing will change who I am."

"Who says I want to change anything?" Tristan covered the distance between them, standing right in front of his mate, glaring above her. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. If you are angry or sad or whatever you are that's fine, but beyond all that, you are my mate, and we are together, no matter what. So do me a favor and pretend like we are starting this thing again… give me a chance to prove you that I'm a good guy."

"Fine, _hello stranger_, my name is Amanda, _what's yours_?" Amy didn't back-off she wasn't afraid of him, in fact she wanted him close to her, but she feared the response of her body, already she wanted to sink her fangs on his neck but she wouldn't.

"Tristan Mc… Ferdichenko, I'm a creature of the night, a Carpathian, I suck blood for a living. It's a pleasure to meet you, Amanda." He shook her hand, the injured one, the shock of feeling her pain sent darts up his arm, like being electrocuted, if she was having trouble controlling herself imagine how incredibly out of control he felt, his own beast was roaring for control, one more second and he would take her right there under the rain, give her his blood, close the wound and give her the most earth-shattering climax she could imagine. "_How about you, what do you do_?"

"I'm a professional dancer, mostly ballet, I'm also a psychic, _and I suck blood for a living too_." She pulled away quickly, leaving Tristan strummed, he had felt her hunger lashing-out at his guts, and he craved the sharing as deeply as she did.

"Oh you do?! Maybe we could go to my place, exchange some bodily fluids, begin a torrid blood affair and maybe fuck each other brains out tonight _repeatedly_… oh wait I don't do that anymore and then again _we already have_." He stepped away from her again. "You see, I'm a married man now."

"Are you? I see no wedding ring."

"We haven't picked them yet, we will soon, you should see my wife, she's tall, lean, and gorgeous, she's got legs that go up, as high as the sky, and she has the most beautiful crystal grey eyes, you wouldn't believe how pretty she is."

"And do you _**love**_her?"

"With all my dark little dark, we began things a little roughly, but we're getting along now, _at least I hope so_, you see she's got a nasty temper, she clawed at our prince and his son in law when they tried to help her; she's a wild thing." She remembered that and she was so ashamed of her behavior that she actually turned paler; she had been utterly out of control.

"I'm sure she was feeling a little anxious, maybe she needed to run for the hills."

"Well in this case, the hills were filled with vampires, and they all wanted to hurt her, she encountered one and she killed it easily, she's a skilled warrior, you know? I envy her powers, summoning thunder is pretty impressive." As if the Mother Nature was in tune with Amy, thunder stroke again, the rain was pouring above them heavily now, drenching them from head to toe.

"But now she's scared of her own strength, she's discovered where she came from, and how many people sacrificed their life so she could be here today, she's discovered her blood is gifted and because of that, it brings danger to those around her. I don't envy her, she's going through some deep shit, but she'll make it through, she's a fearsome warrior, you know? _**And I love her**_." Amy remained there motionless, just staring and listening, keeping her own ground, they were making circles around each other, like cats in heat.

"But I've got a problem with her, I'm not sure if she trusts me, I made some mistakes, I was ignorant and I messed-up, she got hurt because of me, so now she thinks I'm a moron. Would you help me convince her that I'm not as stupid as I seem?" Amy chuckled; he wasn't stupid, headstrong and impulsive but not stupid.

"I caused her pain, when all I wanted was to comfort her, I know she's hurt, I'm hurt too, I need her, she doesn't know how much I need her, she's all I got in the world; she's my soulmate, my everything. If I hadn't found her, I would have killed myself. I will kill myself if she refuses me tonight." Amy ran to him and he barely had time to open his arms and collect her.

She was possessed with rage, the pain was too sharp to curb it, she had to let it out, she had started crying long before he had arrived and his words, his threat that he would die if he wasn't with her had awakened that bone deep pain, that pain only he could take away.

"You are not stupid. And I _**do**_ trust you; you're all I've got, Tristan. You don't understand how terrible I feel, the anger, the pain, the rage, there's all of that and more, so much more, I feel dirty, used, like my body isn't mine anymore, like I'm a stranger to myself."

"I understand, Amy. Of course I understand. I want to help you, but I can't, this is your own struggle, you must accept who you are. I can only give you support and love, I trust you, you are the strongest person I know, you'll get through this, and when you do, you'll be a hell of a lot stronger than you are now, and this difficult times will seem nothing more than a distant memory."

"My parents died twice for me, besides them, there's no one else in the world for me, I'm all alone, everything I though was real was nothing but a lie. I destroyed everything that came my way."

"No, baby; you are not alone, we've got a daughter now, and you've got a family that you know nothing about: sisters, aunts and even uncles. And you've also got me; I might be a stupid redhead. But I love you so much… that I'll do anything for you, _**anything**_." Tristan hugged Amy closer to his body; she leaned her body on him feeling his warmth and strength comfort her, she was so lost, so lonely. Only he could fill those huge gaps of her soul, give her meaning, understand her, even love her. "You'll see that even though life seems like hell now, many great things will happen in the future. You were lost before, but now you've been found, you are home now."

"That sounds so great …but is not true."

"It's the utmost truth! We are a family now, the ferdichenko-Dragonseeker, you and me, and every other Carpathian living out there in those mountains, we're all together, we are a family now, and you are part of it."

"They hate me, I tried to claw them."

"Please, Amy? You a tiny little kitten, they deal with death, vampires and crazy humans every day, I'm sure they understand you just got a little out of control. Have some faith in people." Tristan held Amy's head close to his chest, caressing the wet silk of her hair; she was shivering with cold, fear and pain. "Besides, I was kinda hoping you'd like to raise Maria Celeste with me, she's so scared, so traumatized by the society that she doesn't even speak anymore, I'm going to need your psychic abilities to help her recover. Would you help me?"

"I'll try, I know nothing about kids, I'm traumatized myself, I think _**I**_ need help."

"We'll help each other out, that's what families do. All I want from you, _**my wet love**_: is trust, we'll walk this Carpathian path together and in time you'll see it gets easier, change is painful, but is always for the good, we've got each other now. What could go wrong?"

"Plenty! I'll try but I'm awful with kids, so keep that in mind before you sue me for over-traumatizing the girl."

"You'll do great. If you want to get your clothes later I'll get them for you, but right now I need you to do me a favor." They were soaked through and through so they obviously needed to change.

"What is it?"

"_**Drink from me**_…" Tristan bared his chest and pressed her face to the hollow spot between his pectorals.

"It'll hurt you, I can't!" Amy tried to turn away but he held her pressed to his body.

"It won't hurt; do it. I need you to. Please…"

"No there, from your neck." His chest was too perfect, almost chiseled in marble, with those perfect abs and the ruddy hairs that stood at the center; she didn't want to think of it sexually, she just needed food, not sex.

"Take it from wherever you wish, but do it."

Amy paused for a second, just as she was poised above his neck, he had lowered it so she could drink from it easily, she pondered the thought and then the constant drum of his heart got to her ears, she saw that vein pulsing with the delicious nectar and she dived for it, closing her eyes to block-out Tristan's intense staring.

Tristan shuddered knowing she'd take him in a second, the hairsbreadth between decision and action lasted ages to him, and then she opened her mouth and sank her fangs softly above his jugular, piercing just deep enough to draw blood, nothing like the animalistic thrust he had give her during their love session, she had a different kind of hunger, a passion that burned lower but lasted longer.

He felt ashamed and at the same time he craved to do it again, to refresh his mark, and taste the heavenly taste of her blood.

Amy drank slowly feeling his ancient, powerful blood replenish her, and then noticing his own crave she bared her neck, he needn't be asked twice, he wrapped her body closer to his chest and pierced her shoulder with driving passion.

The uncontrolled erotica of the moment got to them and soon Tristan walked her backwards, as far as the darkest corner of the alley, where he could give her much more pleasure.

"Not here, please, take me home; I don't want to do it here." Amy pleaded; a dark alley wasn't her idea of romance.

"Would you go down with me? Would you trust me, if I wanted to go underground now?" She wasn't scared of being buried, in fact she wasn't scared of anything Carpathian it was her psychic power that scared her.

"Yes, I'll go anywhere with you." Of her own free will, she had accepted to a great deal more than just going down, she was going to his lair, where he would complete the ritual, where he would enforce her obedience, where he would make love to her endlessly. If Amy had known what it meant she would've probably said no, she wasn't prepared for the emotional situations that would follow.

zzz

Maria Celeste was a tiny redhead with soulful blue eyes, she was a very odd child, silent, shy, drawn inside herself, Raven watched her sit primly, as if she was a porcelain doll rather than a kid, she also didn't speak, not even a word, completely mute.

Mikhail felt and shared Raven's puzzlement; whatever had happened to that child had altered her deeply. He had seen several four years old, they were curious, chatty, little energizer bunnies, but this kid… if they hadn't seen her chest rising and falling they would've thought she was a wax doll.

"Can we get you anything? Would you like some juice, a cookie?" It was as if Raven was speaking to the wall.

They tried entering her mind, but nothing was there, it was like trying to analyze a mirror, the thoughts were there but they couldn't get to them, she was the strangest human they had encountered in their life.

Maria had developed these abilities throughout years of probing, her mind had been analyzed a thousand times, nobody understood it, she wasn't just half Carpathian, she was also autistic.

That rare combination had been too interesting for the society, she possessed the rare blood disorders and the intolerance to sun light and she would give them no trouble at all, so they had taken her with them, and used her for research.

"Do you think she needs blood?" Raven asked Mikhail, she was curious but her motherly instinct told her to feed the child first and then worry about her illness.

"Probably, why don't we call Shea? Maybe she can help us understand her better."

"Maybe, mean while we should fix her a bed and find her pajamas, she should be tucked into bed soon." It was close to midnight, she child ought to be sleeping already.

"I'll do that, you stay here… but don't get too close to her, she might be a child but she's still unknown to us." Mikhail hadn't forgotten last Christmas, when a harmless old lady had tried to kill them. "In fact, let me summon Gregori, he has more experience with shadow treats, someone could be controlling her."

The girl remained there, motionless, only her eyes moved to and fro, scanning the area, Raven noticed the resemblance with Tristan, same hair and similar face, but the eyes were different, sky blue rather than aquamarine, almond shaped, not slanted like Tristan's, she also had a small pout mouth, while Tristan's was large, and she didn't have dimples. She must've looked a lot like her mother, Raven thought.

The child inside her moved, slowly, lazily, she was getting hungry and the baby responded to it, urging her to feed. Maria noticed the change and for the first time since she was taken there she moved, laying her tiny hand on top of Raven's belly. Mikhail and Raven both held her breath, the unborn girl kicked hard against her hand and then Maria smiled; she had the sweetest Angel-like smile ever.

The baby relaxed after Maria took her hand away, and she returned to her chair as if she was a robot.

_Are you alright, Love?_

_We are, she's so strange, Mik. I can't understand a thing about her, but I think she's good, I sense goodness from her, and Kathleen liked her too, that has to mean something._

_She's a child; she should feel like that, we'll investigate this further later, now leave her alone and come here to me, you're hungry and I need to feed you._

Raven left the room, but her heart remained in it, the girl commanded pity out of her soul.

Maria Celeste didn't want to be alone, she had been alone for years, seeing people was a delight, and they talked to her, her captors never talked, they always acted as if she wasn't there, as if she couldn't listen, but she did, and she wanted to be listened to, but her mind was locked, the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

She said: _I'm here, I'm listening to you, I'd like to eat, I would love to have ice cream and cookies. Thank you for taking me away, I hated those guys. Do you want to play? I'd love to play with you._

Mikhail felt the same about her and more, having one daughter on the way he wondered how humans could be so mean. He thought the girl needed the loving nurture of a family, hopefully she would get along with Amanda and in time Maria would find a lifemate and become full Carpathian.

It was how it happened with most of those children, and now when Christmas was so near, and many lonely males would come, maybe one of them would be destined to be with her. And if not, she would have a family that year, presents, carols, friends and lots of fun.

The prince and his princess were determined to make each Christmas an adventure, soon Carpathians from all over the world would meet for the holly night, the celebration would take place, children will meet each other and many females would also come to give birth, Tempest and Darius were supposed to arrive that night, so were Falcon and Sara and even Skyler and Dimitri, they weren't expecting but she had heard of her new sister and she was very excited to meet her.

Maria watched them leave and she sighed heavily, she liked them, she liked everything about their house, and then someone came inside, a huge man, he offered his hand to Maria and she took it readily.

"Hello, Little one. How are you? My name is Gregori, I'm going to take you to my place, and then we'll play, you and me and my wife Savannah. Would you like that?" Maria said yes inside her mind, and followed Gregori dutifully with her Barbie doll on one hand and her back pack in the other.

Seeing that she was running to catch up with him, Gregori took her in his arms, she was almost weightless. Her sweet face melted him, to think he would have twin girls in a few months, he had to learn how to deal with girls, and this little angel was perfect for practicing.

"You are so pretty, it's a shame you can't speak, but it doesn't matter, we'll have fun just the same."

**zzz**

When Gregori came inside the house with the girl in his arms Savannah melted, her eyes filled with tears instantly, she had never seen him holding a baby, he looked so tender, so protective.

"Don't you dare cry because of this! You know I can't stand it! Come here, give me a hand with her things, she's spending the night with us." He could never bear her tears, and now that they had stopped falling on a daily basis; he was thankful if not hard-press to avoid any sort of pain or conflict.

"Why? Not that I complain, but you've never shown any interest in children before."

"Your father is expecting visitors, and he says _I need to practice_…" Savannah laughed, a deep rich sparkle of laughter, caught by it, both Gregori and Maria smiled as well.

"Oh well, we do. Come here, sweetie," Savannah said as she held the girl in her arms. "She's such a little angel too bad she can't speak."

"It's a blessing in disguise; I'm sure my daughters won't be so quiet, or easy going."

"But they will be yours and you'll love them any way."

"That much you can be certain of."

**zzz**

Color … the notion of color is underrated, if you couldn't see the color of your wife's eyes, if the red, yellow and green made no difference to you, if you couldn't even match your clothes properly your life would be sad, it's not a wonder that sight is the most important sense of all, you could be mute or deaf and still have a normal life, with a job, with children and everything else regular people have.

But if you were blind you could not drive, you could not work anywhere you wanted, you could not watch over the kids, you could not even cross the street without help. Carpathians are essentially handicapped like this to the joys of life …until they find their mates.

Tristan stood covering her length, shielding his mate from the cold rain, she had blue in her eyes, red in her blood, green in her dress and even purple in her shoes, they were snickers, black, silver and purple, even her jeans had a dark blue hue.

Tristan loved that, the variety of it, now he knew how his daughter looked like; now he knew just how blue his eyes really were, and just how red his hair was. He knew; he finally understood why women envied his hair, deep red, almost crimson, his eyebrows were cinnamon and his bodily hairs were a deep brown that was almost auburn. And he was covered in tiny brown freckles. It wasn't as bad as he had though, but he was none the less a shock to himself.

He turned to gaze deeply into her eyes, his other half, the ying to his yang. She was staring at him with trust, wanting him but too scared to make the first move. Together they stood outside their cabin, too excited to move back too anxious to move forward.

It was Mandy who made the first move; she reached out for his hand, twining her fingers with his, the contact made Tristan's skin bloom in Goosebumps, his loins twisted and his heart slammed in his chest.

"Know that once inside, you'll never get out, you'll be mine forever… but I'll also be _totally and completely_ … yours for the rest of my life." Tristan whispered, twining his other hand with hers, feeling her body slowly start to tremble for a very different reason.

"I understand that, I accept it. But I ask you one small favor…" Tristan leaned closer to her head taking her essence deeply into his lungs.

"Don't you ever leave me in the middle of it, even if a reach out with my mind, even if I need to know how you feel, don't you ever push me away like that, _please_, you don't know how painful it is." Tristan kissed her temple softly, letting the taste of her skin linger in his mouth, she was delicious, he longed to caress her most intimate spot, taste her honey, feel her muscles contract around his tongue, he longed so much to feel her pleasure that he was almost not listening to what she said.

"I'll do anything for you, Mandy; _**anything**_." He didn't say more after that, he just kissed her, robbing her of her breath and sanity, he swept her into his arms and carried her deeply into the earth, down as far as the dark chamber where he slept when he needed rejuvenation.

Mandy felt something new and wild stir in her body, a different kind of hunger; one that traveled up and down, and gathered around her sex, demanding his presence.

Tristan let the conflagration begin, his senses were drunk with her presence, her voice, her moans of pleasure, her rich smell, like earth and rain and her own private essence, her beautiful colors, the dark brown of her nipples, the deep red of her delicate inner-flesh, the feeling of her satiny skin, covering him, it was almost too much, Tristan exploded over and over feeling how she found pleasure in him, how she trembled and contracted around him.

"I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care." He had learned the words by heart, he meant to use them properly, make his allegiance undeniable.

"You are my lifemate, you're bound to me forever, just like I am under your protection so are you under mine, know that I'll defend you against anyone and everyone, and you alone will hold my heart." Mandy said, she thought she had to say something back, he was making an oath, she had to respond to it, make an oath of her own.

He silenced her mouth with his, pushing deeper inside her, releasing his sperm as far as it would go, feeling her body welcome his thrusts, enjoy them, she moaned deeply and her legs stretched-out to accommodate him better, he didn't need it, the hot heavy friction was heaven.

Now that he had completed the ritual he felt a lot calmer, like his beast had been tamed. Mandy felt his mind relax and she slipped inside, looking for him, the merging was inevitable, he felt her, like a soft wind blowing wisps of air across his memories. He did the same for her, ashamed that he had reacted so badly the first time.

Minutes stretched into hours, they laid there, merging their souls and bodies together, each memory and feeling relived now in company, each painful ghost hunted. They were both traumatized, they had never truly loved before, everything was new and exciting, but also painful.

Tristan realized without much thought that his relationship with Mandy would be different, he would care more for her than for his own life, he would crave her pleasure, and dread her pain, now that he had completely merged with her; he felt everything, from the slight female discomfort of his raw taking to the gut-wrenching agony of her parents death.

And she wasn't too far from that awestruck of realization either, she knew his pain about loosing Celeste, his love for the little girl Maria Celeste, his joy on having found Amy herself, and his crave, deep down the beast was there, mating silently with her own dragon, Amy had demons inside her, she did not hide them from him, they needed him, to balance each other out.

_Shouldn't we go get her? She must be scared_. Amy suggested thinking of the girl.

_She's with Gregori and Savannah right now… and you and I aren't over just yet._ He said it huskily, leaning his mouth to lick her dark nipple; it roused and puckered to meet him, turning hard against his tongue.

_You are insatiable. But come here, I agree with you, were not over yet._ Amy said, pulling his neck closer to her mouth, she sank her fangs hard against his shoulder, drawing big gulps of blood, she was ravenous for it, Tristan complied helplessly, she was breathtaking, and he felt tremendous pleasure knowing she craved his blood.

_Take your fill, Kitty-cat._ In respond to his comment, she dug her nails deeper into his biceps; he roared deeply, feeling the beast stir and beg to claim her again.

It was endless, he knew there would never be a time when he did not need her, nor want her beneath him. He had found her, his lifemate, the one who would welcome his every attention, the one who would crave his touch, even in its roughest hour…

**Tbc…this isn't the end, there's plenty more, so stay tuned!**

zzz

**Extra: I love this ****song; I think it fits the chapter, so enjoy it!**

Snow patrol

"Open your eyes"

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes _x4_

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes

'Cause I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes _x8_

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

"**Omen"**

**(Revised after reading Dark Demon)**

You'd think that now that they are joined things would be easy, wrong. One set of complications only changes so another set of complications can take place.

Christmas was now only 3 days away, Carpathians were arriving from all over the world to join for the celebration.

Little Maria and Mandy were getting along just fine, in fact the girl had taken an instant liking of her step-mother, Maria loved ballet, she had seen Amy practicing a small number for the gathering, and she had started dancing along, feeling fascinated with just how perfect Mandy could dance, let's not forget Mandy had been a dancer since Maria's age, or at least she thought she had.

"Go on, Mary; stretch your hands like this…" Amanda was showing her the basic positions. "That's it; you are so good at it!"

"She has the best teacher." Tristan said, coming inside the make-shift studio, they had built a new room just so Mandy and Maria could dance. "You look so pretty together. Come here you little peanut! Whose daddy's little girl?" Tristan kept asking her that question, maybe she would say something, she wasn't mute, Shea had checked her, she had screamed when she tried to give her a vaccine.

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and kissing him, she didn't speak but at least she smiled quite often, and she had even gained weigh, she ate little bites of everything but at least she ate.

"What were you guys rehearsing?" Tristan asked; he was still a little marveled that they got along so easy, but then again everyone liked the girl, she wasn't spoiled or ill mannered in any way, in fact even Gregori liked her, and he didn't like anybody. He sure as hell didn't like Tristan.

"A little solo from Swan Lake, she likes the music, I think it soothes her." Truth be told, Amanda liked the girl too, she was a little jealous of her, Tristan had an ocean of love for the girl, but he didn't love Amy any less because of it.

"The answer to what you are thinking is more…" Tristan said; he had read her mind, she thought: _when we have children of our own, would you love them the same as you love her?_ "I'd loved them twice, just for been mine, and more because they'd come from you, they'd be born out of the love I have for you."

Amy leaned closer to the two of them, tucking a stray lock behind Maria's ear, she had gorgeous red curls, Amy wondered is her children would have hair like that, probably not, brunette was dominant, and red hair was pretty unusual as it was. Her children would probably have light eyes, green or gray or blue or a combination of all those colors, and dark hair.

"And they'll be beautiful just the same, why don't you continue? I'd like to watch you dancing." Tristan responded, thinking she would look beautiful with child, Celeste had been so small that she started showing very early, perhaps that's why Mary was so small, her own mother had been 5'3'', very blonde, with blue eyes and a round face that looked a lot alike Maria's, so it was very easy to imagine just how pretty the mother had been.

"We'd like to do that! Come here, Mary. Let's show daddy just how great we are." Amy decided it was beast to leave it alone, Tristan had said it over and over again, he didn't love her, and he never had. He cared about her, and he owed her respect, they had brought a child into the world, they had been very close friends, they had been married, but they weren't anywhere near to what he felt about Amanda, his true and only lifemate. She shouldn't feel threatened, Celeste was only a memory.

_I don't feel threatened by that jackass, what's his name Alfred Rogers? And I should, he's alive and kicking, and I'm sure he's still abusing girls like you._

_I'm not a girl, I'm a woman._

_You keep telling yourself that, baby. I know better._

_You are getting on my nerves, you know? This whole 'little one' 'baby' way of treating me doesn't work, I'm a 26 years old woman, by any means I'm independent, and mature enough to know what's good for me, I'm an adult in case you have forgotten._

_Are you? Then tell me why you let yourself be treated like a whore?_

She wanted to hit him, he was so unnerving, ever since he had discovered everything about her past, about how she handled herself with other men, he had been nagging her about it. He couldn't understand how she could give her body so readily when she knew she wasn't loved.

_It's called sex, Tristan. It's not the same as making love, you should know. To my point of view, you only had __**sex**__ with Celeste. Or now you say you did love her?_

He was caught there, if he said he did, he had lied, if he said he didn't, she was right, love wasn't the same as sex.

_Fine, you win, you are entirely capable of having sex without loving, but I trust that has changed for you now?_

_Please… how could you even ask me that question? You know it's different, you and me, it's something else._

_And still, knowing that it's different, you haven't said I love you_

_No, I haven't, and I won't, not now at least, I'll say it when I feel it, and you'll not force it out of me either._

He didn't know what to say, she was still guarded about him, she had doubts, like anyone would, it had only been ten days, a bit more than a week since they met, to a woman who had never said 'I love you' before in her life it had to be difficult.

_It doesn't matter. You are still my lifemate._

_Like I could ever forget that…_

Amy and Maria continued practicing, and Tristan stood there watching, he couldn't deny she was a professional, he couldn't deny he loved her but he could deny that he was frustrated. He wanted her to fall head over heels for him, like he had, but she was far more cautious than him, she'd not give out her heart to him, in fact he sensed she didn't trust him, not about her feelings at least, she still thought he'd hurt her, wouldn't you?

**zzz**

Been the newbie was terrible, but been the newbie and the town fair attraction was awful; everyone wanted a psychic reading, most of the females and some of the males too.

Down by third vision, Amy was feeling drained, each time she touched someone his or her life flashed across her eyes, a whirlwind of feelings that ended with a vision, usually the future, sometimes a hidden past, each time her soul would abandon her body and seek the world of visions, the amount of energy required was immense.

At some point, her birth mark started burning, Tristan sensed it, becoming instantly alerted, it only did that in the presence of evil or another Dragonseeker. In this case it was Dimitri and Skyler, they were walking towards Amy, they knew where to look for her, Skyler was dying to meet her.

"You must be Amanda." Skyler said, keeping the distance between them, after her conversion she had become less apprehensive about touching people, but she knew Mandy had a very similar curse and she did not want to discomfort her.

"I am. You are like me, you are a Dragonseeker." Amy had been sitting and she stood to gaze at her sister eye to eye, she discovered she had almost a foot on the blonde/redhead, she had green eyes, beautiful eyes in fact, and her mate was standing behind her, a wall of muscles with dark hair and wolfish looks.

"My name is Skyler, I was told you're Razvan's daughter too." Upon hearing that name Tristan materialized next to his mate, she shuddered whenever she heard that name, green eyes, Amy stared at Skyler thoughtfully; those green eyes had haunted her for years.

"I don't know that for sure, but I am a Dragonseeker, we could be sisters or just plainly related, I can't be certain, but I do feel your presence, my mark is throbbing." To prove her point, Amy bared her back, showing her sister the mole.

"Oh… but how come your mark is in the back? Every one of us has it on the hip, Colby and Natalya as well."

"I don't know, I guess it traveled?"

"Did you mother had this mark by any chance?" Dimitri asked Amanda, he was elaborating a theory as they spoke.

"I don't know, she died when I was a baby, she could have, I know she was half Carpathian."

"She could have been a dragonseeker herself, there are many children lost to us, maybe your mother was one of them."

"Whose daughter would she be?" Tristan asked thinking of the Lamia Ovis, there had been many Dragonseekers in the past, half breeds weren't listed there, they would appear only when the conversion happened. Amy and Tristan were already on the book, but Maria wasn't. Skyler and Dimitri were also there.

"I don't know, Dominic? Or someone else, I can't know for sure, but it's a theory."

To that small reunion, another couple arrived, Tempest and Darius, been a redhead herself she was curious about Tristan, and she also wanted a psychic reading.

"I'm—I'm sorry, but right now I'm feeling very tired, would you mind much if I rested for a few hours …before I read you?" Amy said, without giving Tempest or Darius any chance to speak. She was feeling dizzy, the forest was turning around her, in seconds she turned pale as a ghost, grabbing her head between her hands.

Feeling her distress, Tristan stood behind her, prepared to take her if she collapsed, a vision came, without touch or anything like that.

Fire, Amy felt the fire burning at her back, sizzling her skin, she was covering Maria, shielding her from the heat, other Carpathians were there, an explosion had taken place, the grounds were rippling with all the couples running down from the blast, hiding inside the earth was the only solution.

She had been caught unaware, Tristan had been running to them but he wasn't fast enough. Amy was close to Maria and she took her in her arms, running with her, but the blast had expanded through the clearing, burning trees, houses, people and earth all together. Whoever had sent that bomb was a pro, they meant to wipe all of them from the face of the earth.

They had meant to eradicate Carpathians completely, and they had know only a bomb would go through the barriers undetected, no living thing would cross them, but a missile will.

**Zzz**

"What did she see?" Darius asked conscious of the vision.

"Fire, we are going to be attached soon, a bomb, we must prevent it." Tristan replied, keeping his tone flat, he took Amy on his arms and carried her to their house, she was unconscious and bleeding from the nose, her vision had been too powerful, almost like an omen, her heart had stopped for a few seconds, the visions were getting stronger each time, Tristan feared than one could very well kill her, if she wasn't careful, she followed them and that world was not human, each time she went there it was harder to come back, this time, she had left and return without strength next time she might not return at all.

"Yes, I'll take precautions; Dimitri come with me, we must tell this to the prince and to my brother." Darius said, Tempest and Skyler remained there, watching each other, and then they walked together, following their mates to the prince's house.

Tempest was heavy with child, a boy; she was very much near date, just the thought of an attack on them, when so many pregnant females were about to give birth, made Darius roar with fury. He would not have it, and he was sure neither would Gregori. They would prevent this attack to any cost.

**Tbc…**** don't forget to review me!**

Extra, yet one more song that I like! This song makes me want to scream, fight and bang my head like a rockstar, the guitar and the drums are wickedly powerful, I also think that Adam Gontier (Singer of 3DG is awesome, he could very well play a Carpathian, I think of him as Dayan sometimes, his voice makes me fall into a trance. Him and Chester Bennington from Linkin Park, they are great.) What do you guys think?

AN: I assumed that Skylar and Dimitri would get together very soon after Dark Celebration, and he would of course complete the transformation.

"**Animal I've become"**

**By**

**Three days Grace**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**In love and honor"**

**(****Revised after reading Dark Demon)**

Amy awoke inside her private chamber in the soil; Tristan was right beside her, holding her hand, looking very anxious.

"Hi." Amy whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Thank God! I was starting to get worried. Are you alright?" Tristan replied with fear etched in his voice.

"I'm ok; I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." Amy said as she sat up.

"I hope you understand the gravity of this, _**my love**_. You nearly died in my arms, your heart stopped for almost 60 seconds, _an eternity if you ask me_." Tristan said gravely as he stared into her cerulean eyes. "I cannot let this happen again."

"I understand, but this wasn't something I provoked."

"And that is what worries me the most, you have no control over it anymore, and every time you have a vision, you go into this strange place and you loose even more control of your body." Tristan paused to grab Amy's hand between his own again. "You are my lifemate, darling—my one and only Lifemate—if you died, I'd become deranged. I cannot let you have any more visions. It's an unnecessary risk."

"What do you mean you can't let me have any more visions, is not like a chose them on purpose, they just come to me!" Amy burst, stealing her hand away from his grip.

"You must stop touching people altogether; you must stop having these visions at any cost." He meant seclusion; he meant them to live alone, separated from the rest of the world.

"But Tristan this is my gift. Its how I help people, besides, is not like I can control it, when it comes I just have to let it happen, they will come no matter where I am." Amy repeated, it seemed to her like he didn't process the idea, she didn't always want the visions but she had them none the less.

"You've been seeking the visions all day, somehow, they start pulling you away, and I cannot fight it back anymore, you must stop. Don't you see you are destroying my sanity?"

"Somehow it's always all about _**you**_!" Amy replied angrily, kicking the covers away from her body and standing up in a blur. "How do you propose we do this, _Mr. Know it all_? Do you have a crystal bubble where you can lock me inside for the rest of my life?"

"We leave town now, we go into seclusion and cease all contact with other Carpathians… _forever_."

"How could you suggest me to leave right now? Maria and I have a number ready, all the other Carpathians are here. I promised Raven that I'd bring ginger bread cookies. It's almost Christmas! You can't just decide we'll leave now and even less that it's going to be forever! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Of course I can, I'm your lifemate, your safety it's my responsibility, been here is hurting you. I can't let harm come to you. I swore it." Tristan stood up from the bed and walked away from her, he couldn't stand her condemning eyes, her angry words, she was positively livid. "I can't allow pain to come to you is as simple as that, and just thinking about it … about how it feels when your heart stops make want to weep, if you died, Amy… if I_** let**_ you die, I'd never forgive myself. Can't you understand that? You are everything that I have, my family, my life, my love, my everything!"

Amy's anger melted down a notch when she saw him been vulnerable. She didn't want to hurt him, it wasn't her fault to be cursed like that, but now that she had come to grips with it; her gift wasn't so much of a curse anymore, sometimes she even liked connecting with the rest of the Carpathians in that way.

"Think about what could happen when you walk into a room full of Carpathians, each and everyone of them is a potential vision. Anyone of them could kill you, _**my love**_." Tristan said and then he turned around with the moonlight shining through his eyes; a deep red tear was sliding down his cheek. "I'd rather cut my throat that hear your heart stop again."

"I will not touch them. I'll be right there with you. I swear to you!" Amy hugged Tristan's chest, resting her head above his heart; it had the exact same rhythm as hers. "I haven't even met my other sisters, I have a family here Tristan, I want to be with them. You must protect me, I understand that, but I could never be happy if we went away like this."

"I understand that, darling. But your family could kill you." Tristan caressed Amy's silky locks, wondering how he could deny her that right; he had crossed several oceans to get to his daughter. How could he tell her to leave when her family was a few feet away form her?

"We are hunted by humans, mages and vampires all the time; anything could happen to me any given day. And yet here we are, alive and kicking." Amy begged as she wrapped her arms around Tristan, she yearned to comfort him but at the same time; she wanted him to yield to her wishes. "Do it for Maria; she needs to experience these things, maybe she'll talk again, maybe her lifemate is there, and he'll discover her and help us unlock her mind."

"Fine! I must admit you have strong arguments. But I do swear we'll leave after Christmas." He would grant her some things, but not everything; they would leave, just not that night.

"Got it! I love—you are the best." Amy was about to say '_**I love you'**_ but she stopped herself, Tristan noticed, a part of him wanted to scream and the other part was overjoyed, the feelings were there at least, even if she didn't voiced them.

"We should feed, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Most definitely, I'll go do the cookie dough with Mary."

"No, stay in bed a little longer, your heart still sounds a little strained."

"Nonsense, I feel just great."

"Then I supposed it's _**my heart**_ that feels a little strained." Amy wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck again, drawing him to her, he felt his body go taut and warm with instant desire, she smelled like pumpkins and honeysuckle, some kind of shampoo and body lotion that she favored, it drove him mad.

Amy's body had acquired a delicious roundness around the ass and the hips, a more female-like shape, something else Tristan couldn't get enough of. He grabbed it and followed the round curve to her firm thighs, pulling her legs up so he could carry her back to the bed astride his hips, kissing her with ardor as he felt their hearts begin pacing.

_I supposed we could send Maria to watch __TV for a while._

_We could._

And they did, the girl should not witness her parents making love, so they made sure she'd not come out of her bedroom.

Tristan fell on top of Amy with ease, kissing her alabaster neck with adoration; her hips were a perfect cradle for his bones, he started building the conflagration within her, teasing her nipples above the clothes, feeding her images of what he wanted to do to her.

Amy followed the cue, grabbing his ass above the pants; Tristan roared needing the feeling of her skin against him, wanting her to scream for him.

_I could go slow and take forever to build this, __Amy; but I don't want to, all I want is to fell you come around me, could you…_

_Could I what? Could I use you, could I come fast and hard around you? Like the first time we made love?_

_Yes, that's exactly what I want, but I would easily wait if you don't want too…_

Amy's response was more physical that verbal, she sought his mouth in the darkness and kissed him deeply, mating his tongue with hers, tasting the feeling of his elongated fangs, then she guided his hand inside her slick folds and he complied to the silent request making little circles around her clit, feeling her arousal soar higher.

Tristan's loins burned with need, and each time she moaned the beast roared a little louder, her wet heat was too much to bear, her orgasm was climbing, each clench came with a wave of fire, he could hardly wait for the final explosion to come.

He didn't wait; he wanted her to come around him, to feel her body contracting around him, so he whirled them up letting her be on top of him, she craved his body just as strongly, so she guided him inside her.

He trusted in and out endlessly, containing his need to dominate, he had wanted her to be on top and she was enjoying subjugating him too much, he enjoyed the position too, in fact he loved the view of her body above his, her perfect breasts and her long dark hair flowing as she rode above him.

Soon Amy's body began to lose control, she shuddered, perspiration covering her forehead, and then it exploded like a thunder that strikes and leaves everything burning behind.

She trembled, impaling herself harder and deeper on Tristan's cock, digging her nails into his flesh, drawing blood to the surface, tantalizing the beast to come to her. The waves were endless; when he sensed she had reached her pinnacle he turned her around to be on top, she was like jelly, all moans and content sighs, no resistance to his manhandle whatsoever.

There he waited endless minutes to continue feeling the small explosions, his own outburst came with a tautness that surprised him, he didn't held back the rush, it came and went like lightning leaving him spent and sated.

After that he laid there above her, feeling her constant breathing and her body tensing beneath him. She waited for the beast to roar, to take her again, but he didn't want to, he wanted something else.

He held his weight on his arms and stared at her with longing in the eyes. "I love ye, Amy, more than life and death, more than anything else in this world. I love ye even more that I love Maria. Every time I lay with you, I feel like my heart is taken out of my chest and torn into a million tiny pieces. I could not love you more … and to know you don't trust me, to know you are afraid of loving me… it's a dagger straight into my guts."

"Tristan… You have to give me time, before you there was no one else. I've never been in a relationship before. I feel uncomfortable when… after we… I just feel awkward, it's not you, it's me. I don't know how to love back."

"That's the problem, darling. I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm inside you, and afterwards, I just want to lay next to you, feeling you, I want to fall sleep with you pressed close to me, I want you to trust me with your life, like I trust you."

Amy pushed him away from her, and he complied, he knew she didn't like cuddling after sex, there's something about it that she disliked; and she definitely had trust issues. She thought it was all too intimate too quickly. She still craved her personal space, her capacity to make decisions on her own, to be independent, to think of her body like her own, not like his vessel.

"I'm not saying I won't ever love you back, I'm just saying I need time." Amy said without looking at him in the eye, inside she was full of fears and pain.

"There's no rush, I'll be here no matter what… after all; we've got eternity together." Tristan said as he caressed her naked back, he could no longer see her bones but he could feel them, she didn't push away from him, in fact she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth comfort her, even if her mind was against it, her body was in perfect ease with him. "You should rest, darling. I'll go hunting, you go to ground, you'll feel better when you rest."

"But I feel just fine."

"Yes you do, but I don't like to feel your fatigue, you know you are tired, so you need to rest. We have a long day, rest; I'll wake you up tomorrow."

"I'd never forgive you if you made me miss Christmas on purpose."

"I know, darling. I promise you that I'll wake you up in time, boy scouts honor."

"But you are not a boy scout."

"Alright, over my non existent boy scout honor, I swear to you that I'll wake you up for Christmas Eve."

"You better keep up your promises, Mister. I'm a vengeance demon and I'll make you pay for your offense … with blood."

"No, you are not, sweetheart. You are just a little mean kitten. Enough of this nonsense, I've never broken a promise, and I sure as hell won't start with you."

"Ok…God I'm so…Tired." Amy whispered in between yawns. Soon after she feel asleep and Tristan made sure she was safely buried inside the welcoming Carpathian soil.

Amy believed in his words. Why shouldn't she? He meant the truth, she needed to rest and he was going to hunt and prepare for Christmas while she was sleeping in the ground, but a great deal of things could happen while she was buried away…

z**zz**

**TBC…**

**Next chapter will be packed with action and drama! Don't miss it, stay tuned.**

**The mean kitten.**

**Don't forget to review me!**

**Extra:**

**Someday **

**By Nickelback**

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

Solo

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the characters I created, the rest it's all Christine Feehan's.

**Author's note**: I must apologize for the time it took me to write this chapter, I just happened to have a writer's block, but it's finally here, so enjoy…

**AN2:** Again I must repeat that I think the time line is like this, dark demon happens somewhere on 2006; months after DD comes Dark Celebration at Christmas time 2006, and then a year after Dark Celebration, Christmas 2007, _and take in notice I've not read dark possession nor dark curse, though I'm eagerly awaiting for Dark Curse_, so between Dark Celebration and Dark Curse, happens to exists my story.

**Chapter 8**

"**While you were sleeping"**

**(Revised After reading Dark Demon)**

**December ****23****rd****, 2007**

**Carpathian Mountains**

Who are you?

That's probably the hardest question to answer ever; can you tell for sure why you are here, what truly embodies the essence of your existence? Very few people can, and Tristan was not one of those people…

"I feel like I've made a series of mistakes regarding Mandy and Maria." Tristan mentioned as he sat next to Mikhail and Gregori. They were meeting to discuss the so called Christmas celebration. "Do you think I could do something to make it up to them?"

It was Gregori who spoke first. "You don't need to do anything but keep them safe; it's a waste of energy. Women are far too complicated to try to understand them, much less please them."

Then it was Mikhail who had to intervene. "No wonder my daughter cries constantly; you are extremely callous, and blind beyond belief." The prince reprehended Gregori; as he obviously questioned the way he treated Savannah, it seemed as though he would never be perfect enough for his precious daughter specially now, that they were expecting twin girls.

But The Prince continued nonetheless. "It's important to see to _**all**_ of their needs, not just safety; I'm sure there's still conflict between you, no joining it's easy, let's not forget you aren't exactly typical either. I believe a gift, maybe jewelry, or flowers, even the smallest gesture can make a difference."

Tristan had to agree with him; he and Mandy were the cardinal opposite of every other Carpathian couple, but in essence they were the same. "I just want to—I don't know, make her understand how much I care for her. She's still a little guarded about us, like she refuses to believe we were truly meant for each other." Like the fact that she refused to admit she _loved_ him.

"It's not that, I believe she's confused because she still doesn't understand her nature. How could she submit to you, when she hasn't even submitted to her true self?" Gregori mentioned, as a casual observer; he had seen the extend of her powers, Amanda was something of a rare combination of mage, Carpathian and cat and all that power was overwhelming her, besides that, she had the psychic ability to predict the future, and anyone could see that had to be the hardest gift to bear.

"That's true." The prince agreed begrudgingly. "But putting all that aside, the best thing you can do for her is to have patience, she's still young, and new to everything Carpathian, in due time, all the conflicts, both internal and external, should be resolved."

"I haven't thought about that, but that's true. I should just let her explore her powers… but I can't. You know the visions have deathly consequences, she could die for good, and I can't accept that… I intend to take her away, at least until she's learned to control them." Tristan admitted with a tinge of shame.

"That is a necessary precaution; no one can tell you its wrong. It's what any mate would do. But we meant her _other _powers, like shape-shifting, waving spells and healing the earth, I have an inkling that she may have that talent we so desperately need, some dragon seeker women have it." The prince mentioned, as he remembered a conversation held the previous season.

"And I'm sure she doesn't want to go away." Gregori mentioned, remembering how at ease Amanda was with his own mate, Raven and everybody else.

"Which is the conflict at present; she wants to stay, she refuses to leave until Natalya, and Colby get here. According to the Lamia Ovis, they are all related. But this family encounter could unleash great dangers, as you know, I'm not so sure Razvan is dead, and all of his girls in one place might be too much of a lure to let it go." Tristan paused, remembering the memories the Grimoire had unleashed.

"He tried to kill her once—Razvan I mean—when Mandy was just a baby he killed her parents, and left her wandering around, if she hadn't been so smart, she would've died under the blazing sun." Tristan said as he envisioned the tiny girl crawling under wood planks, sinking into the soil, just to avoid a horrible death.

Tristan continued, "I may have an agenda regarding the dark mage, but I'm not willing to risk everything for revenge… not now at least. I'm a father now; I have to think about Maria Celeste. If something happened to Mandy or to me, she'd be orphaned. So I better just avoid the unnecessary risk."

"How old was she?" Gregori asked puzzled about the display of intelligence.

"About three years old, she still slept on a cradle, but she talked fluently, and ran fast." Tristan replied, thinking about how scared she must have been back then.

"That's a very strong survival instinct." The prince said, thinking that most Dragon seeker girls had been like that, unrelenting and brave beyond believe. "I'm extremely pleased you finally found each other. And I pray to God you have many healthy daughters. I'm sure she'll do fine, if she survived so much already, how hard could it be to overcome her fears now?"

"You should just keep a close eye on her. She's smart, and that usually means she'll try to change your mind, even when you know you are just trying to keep her safe." Gregori said as he sighed mentally; he was petrified of having twin girls, the thought of it made him shake, women were far too complicated for his taste. "Meanwhile, we still have to discuss how to approach the threat currently lurking at the inn, I'm positive there's something amiss with them."

As if he had been summoned, Jacques sent a message to his brothers.

_I've sensed people lurking at the inn, humans, they reek of__ gun powder; I think they are soldiers_. Jacques mentioned to Gregori and Mikhail through the private path.

_Are they dangerous?_ Mikhail asked.

_I think so, I believe this could be the people that Amanda saw in her vision;, they could be tracking us from several places in America_. Gregori replied thinking about the different organizations that had attacked Darius and his crew back in America.

_What do you suggest we do?_ Jacques questioned.

_Contact them and question them, now is not the time to play innocent around anyone_. Mikhail ordered to his son in law and brother.

_I'll be on my way. I'll ask Tristan to come as well; he remembers the vision better than I do_. Gregori said, and then he severed the communication with Jacques.

ZZZ

_How do you want to approach them?_ Tristan asked. Gregori, Jacques and him were preparing to seize the group of suspicious people at the inn.

_We should take cardinal points approach, I'll do southeast, Jacques, you should do north; you should try the wolf disguise, Tristan you take west. I was told you could take the form of a falcon, that one could be very useful._

_I can, so far it's the one I can do back and forward faster._

_That's great; we'll do the wolf approach. You must keep the mind channels open and be aware that they might try poisonous darts, even a mage between them._ Jacques said, thinking of previous ambushes.

_What do we do if one of us gets caught or injured?_ Tristan asked, unfamiliar with the procedure.

_We'll abort the mission and go at once to the fallen member, the unit it's the most important thing, if you need help, do not hesitate to ask it, I've got Darius and Barack on backup, should we need more plenty of Carpathians we'll come_.

_I've got it. So when do we leave?_

Gregori checked the time, it was seven thirty at night, fully dark already, but he thought people were still too alert to use momentum against them.

_We'll attack at__ the hour of the rat._ That was approximately around eleven at night.

_We'll__, we are ready then, meet me here at ten forty-five_. Gregori said as he made sure they were all in accord. Both Carpathians nodded and left.

**ZZZ**

As the night grew darker, and the animals stirred in their hides, the Carpathians began the chase…

The vampire-hunters were not expecting them, they had thought vampires could not detect them if they masqueraded as innocent tourists, but the Carpathians were onto their scent, and they already knew a threat was near.

Gregori was the first to make contact, he went straight to the female; she was alone on her room, just watching TV, but she was practically expecting an attack, she tried to get her gun, but the Dark One was faster and deadlier than any weapon.

He read her mind; there were seven of them, one female and six males, he read their names and interests through her. They were from something called "The pilgrim mission", a group of soldiers trained to search, kill and retrieve supernatural beings to study them, all medically enhanced to endure vampire strength.

They acted as backpackers, but they were carrying all the equipment required to hunt down and kill Carpathians, from tranquilizers and heavy manacles to stakes. They were also linked to some sort of military establishment and they had semi-automatic guns, three bazookas and several pounds of C-4 explosives, it appeared they wanted to devastate the entire Carpathian reservation.

The female was psychic, blonde, petite, huge blue eyes, quite beautiful, about thirty years old, too innocent to understand her role; she had tracked someone to the mountains, and led them to the prince, and the rest of the Carpathian race.

Gregori immediately thought she was meant to find her mate among his race, because she had walked through the carefully erected guards like she was one of them; so he enthralled her to follow him into the secured areas of the forest, and sent her deeply into sleep as soon as he could, she'll not wake up unless he needed her to, she shouldn't witness what was about to happen to her group.

Gregori as well as the other Carpathians moved through the inn silently, they were two wolves and a falcon chasing after the leader of that take-over operation.

They found two of them playing cards, the soldiers thought it was odd to see such a large bird standing on the rail, but before they had time to pull out their guns on Tristan as the menacing falcon, Jacques came into the room and took mind control of them, using their own guns against them.

Through those two soldiers, Jacques found out they were after a girl, an experiment lost to them. They had been sent to retrieve the girl, and kill as many vampires as they could; destroying the lair's ground with the explosives before they returned.

The woman they carried with them would help them locate the girl, and made sure she was the one they were after; after all, she was her mother.

**ZZZ**

As the male Carpathians reduced the threat, Amanda slept deeply inside the welcoming soil, replenishing her strength for the dire times ahead of her…

After all the soldiers were killed, Gregori took the woman out of the soil and awoke her in presence of Mikhail and Tristan.

Deeply inside the caverns, Tristan thought he was having some sort of magic hallucination, or maybe that his eyes had stopped working, because that woman looked exactly like Celeste McBride, his first love, wife and mother of Maria Celeste.

"Woman, you must explain to us how you were able to go through our safeties so easily." The prince asked her.

"I felt no barriers." She said very simply, looking at the prince eye to eye.

"Why are you here?" Tristan asked her.

"Do you have a name?" Gregori asked her as he scanned her for hidden weapons.

"You already know my name, _Redman_, and you also know exactly why I'm here." She said addressing Tristan in a very intimate manner.

"I'm very sorry, but I haven't had the slightest idea." Tristan lied, thinking she couldn't possibly be her, Celeste was dead and gone.

"Oh, you don't know me?" Celeste taunted as she walked closer to Tristan, wrapped her hand around his neck, and kissed him roughly. He wanted to pull away but his need to prove it wasn't her was stronger. "Does that refresh your memory, _dear_?"

"Tristan, this is unseemly. We must stop this nonsense, this woman wanted to kill us, she can't go unscathed." Gregori warned Tristan, as he placed his bulk in front of the prince, just in case the woman decided to attack Mikhail.

Tristan pushed her away from him violently. She tasted of chemicals, of drugs used to enhance her performance, and gun powder; she was with the society all the way. "You are dead, I felt you dying on my arms. That bullet went through your brain!" Tristan said, confronted with the impossible circumstances.

"Science is very advanced," Celeste mentioned as she bared a large scar on the back of her head. "I came here for the little Satan's spawn. As you know, she's an abomination; we were studying her to determine why she was born a vampire."

"Tristan, we can let her roam free, she's a menace to our woman and children." The prince said as he tried to convince Tristan she had to go away with her memory completely erased.

"I think we've heard enough of this." Gregori said menacingly. "There's only one thing to do with her…" He was about to say kill her but the prince was against it; the woman had seen too much, but she was above all things innocent, she had been brainwashed, Mikhail could see that plainly.

"Tristan, you must explain what happened to her, and keep her somewhere safe until we can decide what to do." Mikhail said, meaning she should be kept away from any other Carpathian, if she hurt any of the females or the children she'll be killed in a second, Gregori would see to that.

"Of course my prince," Tristan said as he cuffed her, and walked her to the surface, he intended to take her to a clear on the woods. "You and I are going to have a _very long_ conversation." Tristan said menacingly as he pulled Celeste's arm violently next to him, so she could walk as fast as he did.

Tristan shuddered to think this cold, cruel woman could be the one he loved so dearly, and he trembled to imagine she had let them torture Maria, perhaps even torture her herself. "I can't imagine what happened to you, but you are not going anywhere near my daughter. I can hardly recognize you." Tristan swore as he pulled Celeste deeper into the woods.

Gregori followed them in the shape of a wolf, preoccupied with the outcome of such reunion. The prince went back to Raven, she was anxiously waiting for his return, worried about the horrible threat they had just dodged.

ZZZ

"Oh, look at me weeping!" Celeste said cruelly. "You are an even bigger abomination than she is; I should've killed you when I had the chance, now I'm sorry I didn't. Now … I have to bear your mark on me for the rest of my life!" Celeste said as she bared her right shoulder. "You made me a whore, a slave and your fucking food supply, I can't believe I let you do that to me for _ten years_!"

Tristan could not speak, she had been completely and thoroughly brainwashed by the pilgrim mission and the society, twisting everything private, emotional and sacred to them into an aberration.

The truth of it was; that she had loved him so much she begged him to drink of her. He did so several times, but he never let her taste his blood, afraid of making her a vampire. But she adored him so, and they had amazing and mind-blowing sex, and she also enjoyed playing BSDM games. She always wanted him to dominate, and he enjoyed pleasing her, even if games sometimes got carried away.

But that was all before baby Maria Celeste was in the picture, the minute he knew she was pregnant, he stopped drinking from her, he even refused to have sex with her, afraid of hurting the infant.

"You are in no position to jest here, Celeste. One tiny wrong step and you are dead again, so you better cooperate and listen to what I have to explain to you… _or I'll kill you myself_." Tristan warned her as he tossed her against a rotting tree root, and shook her for good measure.

"Boo Hoo, look at me shaking! You'd never kill a woman; you've got too many scruples, _Redman_." Celeste teased him as she tried to pull away from Tristan.

"And don't you ever call me that again. I resent it, not after you just thrashed everything we lived together, and gave our daughter to those monsters. You can't call me pet names ever again!" He said with a face turned into a mask of pure rage.

"Fine," Celeste whispered cheekily.

"Judging by the amount of explosives, and weapons you had, you intended to kill us all, didn't you?" Tristan asked her with deep concern.

"That was the plan." Celeste admitted.

"I can't believe you didn't look for me sooner …I grieved for you for over three years! I would've rescued you from that hell in a second."

Celeste looked down in silent acceptance, she knew he had missed her, but the first part of her training inside the society, was to avoid all contact with the outside.

"I'm not vampire, and my—_our_—daughter it's not an aberration, or an abomination or anything other than precious. We are called Carpathians not vampires, we need blood to survive but we do not kill to live." Tristan said, overthrown with the idea of Celeste been his enemy. "That's what true _vampires_ do, but _**we**_ … are not born evil, or deranged, we only lose sanity in time when the emptiness of our barren existence overcomes us."

And Celeste still remained silent.

"You can't go back to the society; our prince thinks you are meant to be here among us… that you could be someone's lifemate." Tristan admitted painfully, if only she had been his true lifemate, things would have been so different.

"What's that?" Celeste asked, genuinely curious about it.

"Do you remember how wolves and storks pair up for life?" Tristan asked her as she raised her chin to look into his aquamarine eyes with authentic interest. Tristan noticed just how blue her eyes were, he had never seen them in true color before. "So do we; us Carpathians, we find a lifemate and stay with that person for the rest of our lives, we have children, we love, and most importantly we don't become vampires because we are anchored to that person."

"Was I yours?" Celeste asked painfully.

"No, you aren't. I've found her here, _recently_." Tristan paused to check she was still deeply asleep, it petrified him to think about what he would do when she noticed what had happened. "We are raising Maria Celeste together, and I need to know you won't hurt her."

"She's a bloodsucker, just like you are. If I could, I'd kill you both." Celeste said with bravado. "In fact, I was sent here with a team trained in creating fires, I was meant to find her, take her back and kill all of you afterwards."

"That was the vision she saw, thank god she has such an amazing gift." Tristan said; noticing Celeste didn't follow him he continued. "My lifemate is psychic, she can see into the future, she knew you'd try to kill us, and she told us, so we could stop you."

"Oh, she's a gypsy fortune teller then? Does she have a crystal ball and a turban, or is she into tarot?" Celeste said cynically. "I could care less! She's a fucking aberration, just like you, freak of nature!"

Her words hurt him like daggers straight into the heart. He had loved her deeply; to think she was so jaded by those human hunters was unbearable pain.

Little did she know that the Carpathian Mountains were packed with single males, and all them hungered for a mate…

"Kill me! I dare you to, I won't become one of you kind ever, I'd rather slit my throat with a pocket knife!" Celeste screamed as she tried to break her cuffs.

"Stop don't you see she's hurt? Unleash her!" A male voice ordered Tristan angrily, he was tall, brunette, well built, eyes as black as night. "My name is Lucas Kresinski and this woman is my lifemate, I've seen color now that I've heard her voice."

Tristan smirked cynically, and raised his arms in surrender. "By all means brother, take her, though I must warn you she has sworn to kill any, and all of our kind. She's a vampire-hunter, and we happen to have a past together."

"That is of no consequence to me, she's the light of my dark, I'll see to her needs." Lucas said as he undid Celeste's binds; she immediately shoved him away, and ran away from them.

Lucas remained behind, staring at Tristan as he pondered if he should go after her. "What kind of a past?" Lucas asked with fear.

"We were married for ten years, we have a daughter together." Tristan said and as Lucas paled visibly he continued. "She's not my lifemate, I thought she was dead for the past three years, she'll tell you all about it… if you can find her." Tristan said meaning she had run into the darkest part of the woods.

"We'll have to talk further, brother." Lucas said as he morphed into a puma and ran full speed after his lifemate.

Lucas Kresinski was a Russian hunter, relatively young for Carpathian standards, but still over 300 years old, he had lost sight of colors nearly a century ago, since then, he had served the prince every time he needed it, and whenever a vampire was near his home, he had killed it. He was strong, cunning and every bit as alpha as any of them.

But Lucas' heart filled with dread to think his chosen lifemate was a vampire hunter, a woman already taken by another Carpathian, and more to the point a member of the dangerously cruel, and deathly society. He thought she had to be a blessing in disguise. Although it wasn't all so bad, she was gorgeous, blonde, petite, huge blue eyes and a body so curvy it made his heart race just thinking about her.

It was a dare, if Lucas could tame this wild woman, claim her as his own, make her change her mind about his race; he would have an amazing lifemate… of course that was if he managed to find her before dawn.

Finally, Lucas found her essence and followed her into a cave, she was hiding between the wet crevices of several rocks inside a smaller grotto, trembling with fear and cold, he could smell it on her; she was petrified of him. He thought it wouldn't be easy but he would manage it.

Gregori watched both scenes with concern, every new couple was a blessing, but he doubted he had seen the end of that argument, Amanda for one thing would be livid, and just to think how hard it would be for Lucas to change that woman's mind made the dark one thank God for his lifemate.

Savannah had been difficult, but as virginal as white snow when he decided to take her, and of course, he would've never had it any other way, but as time went by he noticed how couples seemed to struggle harder just to accept the fate of each other. Gregori wished his unborn daughters an easy future, because the dark one, sure as hell, would kill whoever dared so much as to look at them the wrong way.

ZZZ

TBC… don't forget to review me!

The mean kitten

ZZZ

**You could be happy**

**By Snow Patrol**

You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door

You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

**ZZZ**

Author footnotes:

**The hour of the rat**- This was a system used in old Japan before actual watches began to be used, the twelve divisions were denoted by the zodiac signs of Junishi. The hours went in this order with their approximate time; the hours were divided like this:

Rat 11pm to 1am

Ox 1:00-3:00 AM,

Tiger 3-5:00 AM,

Hare 5-7:00 AM,

Dragon 7- 9:00 AM,

Snake 9-11:00 AM,

Horse 11:00 AM - 1:00 PM,

Goat 1-3:00 PM,

Monkey 3-5:00 PM,

Rooster 5- 7:00 PM,

Dog 7-9:00 PM,

Boar 9-11:00 PM.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"**Waves**"

**December 24****th****, 2007**

**Carpathian Mountains**

It's often been said that it's not the action that matters the most but the intention, and in this case, Tristan's intentions talked louder than his actions…

As soon as Amanda awoke, she felt a maelstrom of emotion swamping her, but they weren't hers. They belonged to Tristan. Being as psychic as she was, and his bonded lifemate, Tristan couldn't hide the events happened so recently from her.

Even as Lucas took his lifemate as far as he could, Tristan still shared a bond with Celeste, because he had drank her blood countless times, he had tried to keep Amy sleep, to shelter her from the horrible situation, but she sensed his distress and fought his control, as soon as he knew Celeste was out of range, he let her wake and come to him in all her living rage…

"I really didn't mean to kiss her, she kissed me! It's not what you think." Tristan denied vehemently as he noticed Mandy's angry face, and potentially murderous instinct; already she was summoning a rumbling thunder on the distant skies.

"You are an immortal, faster than sound, deadlier than any poisonous snake…" Amy began with an even tone of voice, but then it escaladed into a crescendo until she was practically yelling. "You're telling me that she forced you!"

"She did! We were just talking, and she suddenly came up to me and…"

"And then she kissed you." Mandy finished for him angrily. "What's going on, Tristan? First you make sure I stay sleep while you are under attack, then you try to hide her return from me, and now you tell me that she forced that kiss on you. How stupid do you think I am?"

Tristan sighed with overwhelming exasperation. "None of that is my fault; I did not ask for her to come back. I don't know why you must chastise me like this, when all I did was tried to convince her she was wrong about our kind. She came to take Maria with her, and kill us all while she was at it! What did you want me to do? Let her be killed, better yet, I should've killed her myself."

Amanda's eyes flashed red daggers, and for a second Tristan thought she was about to strike him. "You still love her, you were shaken to the roots of your being to see her alive again!"

Amy crossed her arms, and turned her eyes to a side, taken aback with pain; she stared at the floor in disbelief for several seconds before she spoke again. "You thought—you _whished_ she had been your lifemate instead of me. And when she kissed you; you felt something, yearning, pain, regrets… you can't lie to me, Tristan. And the fact that you try to deceive me hurts the most."

"It's nothing; it's just a thought, nothing but a memory. I never meant to say what you imply now…" Tristan tried to backpedal the proverbial foot stuck on his mouth. But he couldn't, the truth was patently obvious.

"I tried to hide it because I know it hurts you; that's the last thing I want in the world. Why can't I have regrets? Why can't I grieve a woman I expended 10 years with? A woman who gave me a daughter, a woman who died on my arms short three years ago! If you were in my place you'd understand … why I'm so fucking messed-up about this."

"All I understand is that you don't want to be with me anymore." Amy said painfully.

Tristan's eye became red as embers, he was caught between two indomitable tides, if he hadn't found Amanda he hadn't been able to feel what he felt then, but then again, because he had found Amy he shouldn't have such feelings.

Amanda felt her throat constrict, and a single red tear fell down her cheek. "You don't need to lie, or hide what you feel, and I understand perfectly well the issue here. I'll find a way to undo our binding." Amanda swore as she turned around, and ran back into the house.

"No! Amanda, listen to me, don't. You can't do that!" Tristan said as he followed her into the cabin.

Amanda had gone down to the chamber where they slept the sleep of Carpathians; she started making blue, and red patterns on the air, until the soil rippled, revealing Xavier's grimoire.

"I'm sure there's something here to severe a bond." Amanda said as she flipped through the pages. "Here it is. I knew I've seen it. We'll need to merge our blood in a cup, cut through it with the spell described here, and then drink from the potion once mixed, and then it shall be done."

Tristan threw the book to the side, pulling it away from Amanda's sight by sheer force. He was coming very near to that edge of reason where the beast took over the man.

"Amanda, Listen to me, I beg you to stop this nonsense. You don't know what agony that would be!" Tristan screamed as he shook Amanda by the shoulders.

"Isn't that what you want? To be with her again, after all you have a daughter, and she's so traumatized that she's desperate for help, only _you and Celeste_ can help her overcome her fears, only you can explain Celeste what it truly means to be Carpathian, _only you_ can change her mind, right?" Amanda said cynically. "Because you still love her so much, because you wish you could be with her again…"

"Be quiet, you are trying my patience!" Tristan yelled as he raised his hand, and dared even considered hitting her.

"I'm not a little girl, Tristan. You hit me, and I'll cut your hand off!" Amanda warned him as she stood watching him eye to eye, daring him, not an ounce of fear in her voice.

He released her reluctantly, walking away with desperate steps. "You don't know what you are saying." Tristan admitted as he breathed deeply, trying to calm the beast that roared to silence her, to quell the argument by any means possible.

Amanda circled him as she pondered how she could explain her point of view to him. "You are angry? You want to silence me? You think it can change how you feel; it's a waste of energy, nothing can change what happened, you can't blame yourself for her change of behavior towards our kind, for her sudden and unabashed hatred, you know she was brainwashed!"

He said nothing, but he felt the burden of blame all the same. Amanda continued her monologue. "There's nothing you can do about it, you can't change the way she thinks about Maria, and you are not responsible for what those people did to her… and you certainly can't pretend like you aren't affected by this. You swore to protect them both with your life, and you failed miserably, you are ashamed, angry and defeated…"

Tristan rose to his full height, towering over her; he was possessed with rage. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? You are just a child, barely over a quarter of a century old, less than a fledging. What could you know of being responsible, of blame, or pain or anything like that? You've never even look after yourself, much less after another human being. You don't now a thing about loss!"

Amy didn't back-down; she remained next to him. He noticed she was brave and proud, she would not bend her knee, or her will to anybody, no matter how powerful was the other person.

"It _**is**_ my fault, and I to bear with it." Tristan said crossly. "Maria may never speak again, and Celeste—we'll I'm sure she won't take her position as a lifemate easily. If I had done my job properly, none of this would have happened."

Amanda sighed heavily understanding how devastated he felt about failing to protect them, picking up the book again. "I'm sure there's something here to ease feelings of despair." She said as she skimmed the pages.

Tristan took her face between his hands and made her see into his eyes. "If I hadn't found you, I wouldn't feel anything at all." He said simply as he kissed her and hugged her.

"I know." She said in matter of fact. Those two words encompassed the acceptance of everything he was, the acceptance of her burden as the other half of his very soul.

Amanda knew that breaking the bond meant the acutest misery any Carpathian could imagine, then they would truly live an eternity of desolation. Behind the spell it said, this separation is not reversible, _use only to prevent a lifemate from being suck by the partner's death when a child or a vampire is involved_.

"I need time, I'm not a man to take defeat easily, I'm sorry if I wronged you, I didn't mean to. You know you are my soul, _sielamet_. There is only you for me, no other woman, never again."

Tristan lowered his voice before he continued. "The truth is; that I still have feelings for her… regrets, but none of them come nowhere near how I feel for you. If I lost you… well I won't even think about it because it's not possible, I won't let anything happen to you. Can you understand I'm still not over my past?"

Amanda sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't think I can bear the other choice. For better or for worse I'm your lifemate, and I have to accept you as you come."

"Hopefully, I won't be such a bastard again." Tristan said as he kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and even sorrier than I raised my hand, I don't know what came over me. I guess is the thought that you could leave me, that you could even severe the bond between us, and find another man; that it makes me lose control … it outrages me so much that I would forget you are the most important person in the world for me. I'm sorry, Amy."

"Well, that wasn't so hard to say, was it? You are angry, that's ok. I understand it. But that's not an excuse to behave abusively, or lie, or hide things. We are a couple; we deal with things together, ok?" Amy asked as she dropped her hands to the sides and wrapped her fingers through his. "Like this."

Tristan was slightly dumbfounded. "You have an amazing ability to change your mind. Minutes ago you threatened me with cutting my hand if I touched you, and now you think is all peachy perfect. That's called passive-aggressive, you know? I know deep down you're still raging. It won't work if you bottle your feelings inside; pretend like they are not there."

Amy pulled away from him dumfounded. "We are amazing similar, _dear_. You did the exact same to me minutes ago, and now you complain when I shun my emotions?"

"Well, let's stop doing it, I'm angry, and so are you. How do we get over it?" Tristan said as he though that he would love to make passionate love, and forget he was ever linked with Celeste Mcbride.

Amy laughed cynically. "That's your solution? Sex is not that powerful, you know? It won't make me forget a thing, and I'm sure you'll compare me with her, and even if I come out winning, just the thought of it makes me want to claw you." Amy said as her cat side seemed to take over.

"Be my guess, I'd rather you be outright aggressive, at least I'd knew how to deal with you. Acting like you are letting it slide makes me feel like an idiot, like you are just snubbing me." Tristan said as he cornered her against the ancient walls. "Would you actually fight me? Or are you just playing games?"

Amy lowered her sight and sighed. "I don't want to fight you… but I would if I had to."

Amy looked up to him again. He had the most beautiful sky blue eyes she could think off. "I'm not in full control of my powers yet, I'd hate to harm you."

Tristan laughed; a full guttural chuckle. "You think I'm just a fledging, don't you, that I wouldn't stand your powers?" He lowered his face and whispered next to her cheek, as he nuzzled on her hair. "I'm an ancient, darling. As old as Gregori, or any other hunter in these lands, whatever ability you think you have can't compare to mine. So go ahead, try me, maybe I'll earn your respect that way."

Amy didn't respond; she stayed there motionless as she considered his banter.

"Oh for god's sake, don't insult me so!" Tristan teased. "If you could outwit me, I'd be the laughing stock of every Carpathian male in these mountains."

"Maybe you need some motivation, lass." He said as he spanked her ass soundly. "What are you going to do about that? Are you going to let me disrespect you?"

Amy considered her options, she had no physical strength to dominate him, he was twice her size, 15 times her age, and an ancient in all his right, she could not possibly enthrall him, his mind was like a foxhole, full of tiny spots to avoid her lure, and she hadn't learn to shape-shift yet, if she had really wanted to summon her cat. So she was reduced to one ability, magic.

Tristan followed her line of thought easily.

"What type of spell do you have in mind, _sivamet_? Maybe something to blind me to other women, maybe a memory spell?" Tristan joked, knowing that was the touchiest issue he could muster.

Amanda raised her hand and started to wave a pattern, it shined in blue hues, and then it turned into green as it made little spirals like DNA chains. She pulled back into her fist and then threw it full strength to Tristan. He didn't turn or back away, he let it go through him.

"What was that?" Tristan asked as he realized the spell was not meant to hurt him. In fact, he felt rather well, like he was incredibly happy all of the sudden.

"It's a healing spell; it should prevent you from negative feelings like sadness and anger." Amanda mentioned as she gathered the book and enveloped it on a white piece of vellum, and took it upstairs to place it on a hidden shelve.

Tristan followed her confused. "I thought you wanted to fight?"

"Violence can never be the answer between lifemates." She said simply. And in honesty she wasn't angry anymore. She was drained and slightly annoyed but not irritated anymore.

"You made your point, I apologize for making assumptions, you are more powerful than I am, I have everything to lose if I engage you in battle, so I chose not to. You win, now stop the belligerent mood. We have more important things to do… like prepare for Christmas." Amanda chastised as she simultaneously yielded and ordered.

Tristan didn't know how to respond. "I suppose you are right." Tristan said softly. He knew he had been woman-handled, he had won the argument, but he still felt like a bastard.

"What would you like to do for tonight?" Tristan asked to fill the uncomfortable silence between them.

_Do you mean now, because its night time already and people are gathering on the prince's house as we speak. _

Tristan was amazed that she had finally used their private path. It was like a brush of butterfly wings across his soul. She had never used it before because he usually felt uncomfortable to know she could go inside his head so easily.

_Sure, yes—I mean yes, we should be going there as well, and Maria is with Skylar and Dimitri I hope that's alright_.

_I know where she is, and that's not a problem, I'll change my clothes, pack some things and go_.

_What do you want? Maybe I can help you find it_.

_The presents, we made some things for the other kids. They are upstairs, under her bed; I also made something for her. It's a toy castle; I hid it in the kitchen, inside the upper cabinet, it's magically contained inside the gift box, so don't try to open it, it will unfold only for her_.

_That was very nice of you_.

_You and I may have some issues about her mother, but I love Maria, she's a dear child, and she's taken a piece of my heart. I just wanted to do something for her, something to actually celebrate the season_.

_Thank you, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. _Tristan mentioned as he went to get the presents. As he did so; Mandy changed her clothes the old fashioned way into a flowery dress, silver slippers and a velvet coat.

Tristan was surprised to see she had gifts for every kid, and then some, she also had the leotards, the tutu and the ballet slippers ready as well. They were supposed to dance a small suite of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. All in all, Tristan thought that would be a beautiful Christmas.

ZZZ

Tbc… next chapter is going to be very exciting and full of surprises so stay tuned!

Don't forget to review me!

Extra:

**Wicked Game**

**Chris Isaak song **

**sung by Three Days Grace**

The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

No, I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
With you  
With you

What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
v And I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
And I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart

World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

No I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
With you  
With you

Nobody loves no one


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

"**Misunderstandings**"

True to her words Amanda stayed at arm's length with every person on the Christmas celebration, even when she met Natalya, Vikirnoff, Colby and Rafael, she was still distant. The same happened with Skylar, her mark throbbed in presence of all those dragon seeker women, and Amanda's heart rejoiced to see she wasn't alone in the world after all. She had a family, a very large one, Natalya in particular was expecting a child for the next fall, and just the thought of it made Mandy swell with hope and pride, they weren't evil, they were powerful, strong and beautiful, each and every single dragon seeker woman … and she was part of that clan.

Now Amanda hoped to meet the mysterious Dominic Dragon Seeker soon, he was supposedly the oldest on their bloodline, and he was looking forward to meet her as well.

"It's amazing that the only redhead male around is Tristan." Amanda said in a matter of small talk as she braided Maria's hair. They were all gathered to wait until midnight, time in which Santa-Dayan would bring the presents.

"Well, he's not the only one," Natalya said cautiously. "Razvan _was_ also a redhead."

"Was he? What color were his eyes?" Amanda asked her anxiously, confirming that he may be the man that haunted her dreams.

"Green, like mine, he was my brother." Natalya admitted as she clung just a little closer to Vikirnoff. They weren't sure that the man was dead, and pregnant Natalya would go nowhere to check if they were wrong.

Amanda stopped braiding Maria's hair for a second; she just stared at Natalya and thought that maybe Razvan was still alive, and the thought of it petrified her.

Tristan sensed her pain and sent her a warm hug, he had gone to hunt, but he was never completely out of her mind, not anymore, they had created and established their private path, and they would communicate through it as often as possible.

_I would never let anything happen to you, don't fret, Amy. You are safe with me_.

_I know, Tristan. I just worry for all of us dragon seeker women. Do you understand the implications of Razvan and Xavier been alive? I can't even imagine the dangers, they are vicious creatures_.

_Trust me, Amy. Not a single male Carpathian will hesitate to kill them, if they attack us, they'll feel the wrath of a dozen ancients. You know we'll stop at nothing to protect each and everyone of you_.

_Don't pay attention to my silly fears, I'm just anxious, I'm going to go get our act ready. I'll meet you as soon as you come_. Amanda suggested as she stood up and took Maria's hand.

_Break a leg, Sielamet_. Tristan whished her as he soared through the skies in the form of the falcon, he loved the freedom of air and wind, nothing to hold him down. He was already considering teaching Amanda to become an eagle or some type of bird, so they could soar the skies together.

To think that he hadn't even think of shape-shifting in so many centuries was painful, that was one more thing he had be thankful for, coming to the Carpathian mountains had been nothing but a blessing.

"It's not so bad, been a redhead, I mean." Tempest said just to fill in the blanks. Everyone had gone silent all of the sudden. She could tell tension had built around the room. "I kinda like it; it's more dignified than been a blonde at least."

Darius laughed to his mate's comment. "We'll blondes may be dumb, but redheads are impossible. Are they not?" Darius asked Amanda.

"He's stubborn, and overprotective, and a little too dense sometimes, but I do love the copper locks, in fact, I'd love to have them myself, brunette is boring, practically everybody else has it, I'd like Tempest's burgundy, it stands out from the crowd."

Darius had been calm and even joyful, but he stood all of the sudden and took Tempest on his arms, his expression denoted deep concern.

"Is something wrong?" Gregori asked his brother as he also noticed the change of demeanor.

"I think my water just broke." Tempest said meekly. "Ouch, I think I'm having my first contraption." She said as she dug her nails on Darius' arms, the first gripping pain had signaled the beginning of her labor.

"I'm afraid my mate and I are going to have a son very soon." Darius announced as he took Tempest to the birthing chamber. Gregory, Shea and Francesca followed them.

"Amanda, I was told you wanted to learn the chant to heal the soil?" Syndil asked Mandy timidly.

"I suppose I do, the prince said he sensed I could have that power."

"In that case, come with me, I'm going to heal the soil for Tempest." Syndil said as both she and Barack went to the chamber to heal the ground from pollution and dangerous chemicals for Tempest delivery.

ZZZ

"Breath easy love, this won't take long, go one contraption at a time, don't focus on the pressure, don't fight against it … just let it go through you." Darius said to Tempest as he rubbed her back, and shared the contraptions with her.

"I can't! It hurts too much!" Tempest said brokenly. She wasn't ready to let loose the child yet, scared of the baby dying once outside. "He should stay inside a little longer. I'm not ready to be a mom yet!"

"You are ready, and I won't let my son come to harm, I promise you." Darius told her for the eleventh time, ever since she found out the curse of Carpathian children she had been petrified of giving birth. But now, with Shea, and so many other women succeeding against the odds, things were looking brighter.

"We've healed the earth for you, sister. Your baby will be born healthy, and he will be strong and powerful, just like any other Daratrazanoff male. Do not worry over this, just concentrate on giving birth." Gregori said as he aided Darius to shield her from the pain.

Amanda watched these powerful scenes with a knot tied around her throat, she had learnt the soil healing chant, discovering she had some ability on that area, but nothing like Syndil. She had also noticed how Tempest feared for the life of her unborn son, and she thought Tristan and she were very lucky to have Maria, and soon, maybe in a few decades she would have children of her own, and hopefully they will survive, Amanda thought she would not bear the pain of losing a child once he was born.

"I'll be upstairs with Maria, if you need me again just call me." Amanda said softly as she was about to leave the chamber.

"Thank you, sister. You have warned us of danger, thanks to that we were able to prevent a family tragedy, we will not forget that." Gregori said in earnest. "You have my allegiance."

Amanda didn't know what to respond to that, the dark one was a man of few words, and he had frank animosity towards Tristan, but he at least thought good of her.

"Your welcome … _brother_." Amanda said, she thought that was the only thing she could say that mattered.

ZZZ

Usually, the first act of swan lake is danced by the prince, who is told by the queen that he must marry, because he has come to that age where he must take some responsibility, but Mandy had created a variation of Tchaikovsky famous play, in this case Amanda played the Queen, who was rehearsing for a grand ball when the younger princess comes, and asks her to be introduced into society, Maria is the young princess, and Amanda teaches her how to act in a ball, how to smile to a charming prince, how to make gracious remarks to her peers, and finally how to dazzle her followers with a long leap.

The small suite was about twenty minutes, but in that short time, Amanda managed to execute plies, tendus, arabesques and most basic positions of ballet right along with Maria, ending with a grand jete, commonly referred too as a big leap and a full split on the air.

Amanda had required a very large space vacated to do the show properly but when she ended it, she was more than satisfied that she had insisted on Maria learning the steps, the girl was smiling from ear to ear and so was Tristan. It had been a spotless performance, even more perfect than rehearsed, and Maria had been great, she would've been a great dancer one day.

"That was beautiful, Mary. You were great, thank you for dancing it with me." Amanda whispered to Mary as she held her in her arms. The girl looked positively angelical with the pink tutu, the pearly tiara and her sparkling slippers.

Mary said nothing in response but she hugged Amanda, and leaned her head on her shoulder, which meant she felt safe, and cherished by her stepmother, the elegant ballerina.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn that?" Skylar asked her as she, and most onlookers congratulated the pair.

"I'm a ballet dancer; I have been one for over 10 years now." Amanda said as she rubbed Maria's back. "That was amazing, I've never jumped so high in my life; it was like I was flying. I guess been a Carpathian makes me dance better." Amanda admitted as she shared an intimate laugh with Tristan; that now, when she had no company she could jump higher than anybody else in the world.

"Would you teach me how to dance like that? It's so elegant and beautiful, like you could truly be a swan; of course you are so tall, and lean. The shift must come naturally." Skylar admitted, noticing just how long limbed was her half sister.

"Don't think about it been easy, in fact, I had lots of trouble with my height, most ballet dancers aren't tall, and I'm not that lean either, I struggled with the limit weight for decades, now I'm happy that's over and… I'd love dance with you, dancing is always a great relief for the soul. Now it's almost midnight so … I'm going to go get changed and I'll be back in a second, don't go anywhere."

"Sure, we'll talk some more."

_She's nice. But I can't help to think there's something wrong with her. She's almost too perky. Do you think it's all just an act? That maybe inside she's just as scared and jaded as the rest of us_? Skylar asked Dimitri through their link.

_I don't know, Love. She's different from you, Colby, Natalya or any other dragon seeker woman, she was never under Razvan's control, and she's very much human, I'd say it's her personality… not that there's something wrong with yours, it's just that she's perky like that. And truth be told, I don't really like her much…she's too tall_. Dimitri mentioned as he kissed his mate's temple.

_That's so funny; you hate her because she's as tall as you_?

_I don't hate her; I just think she's unseemly. A woman that tall is not something natural, and all that jumping and tip toeing, makes me very uncomfortable, like she could fall and break a bone any second, I can't imagine how Tristan Ferdichenko lives through that much danger_.

_I guess he enjoys watching her dance; she's very good about it, that's for sure, very graceful_.

_You are far more beautiful, and ten times more graceful than she is, and you are also an outstanding dancer. Come with me, I would like to speak with the prince_. Dimitri said as he laced his fingers with skylark and went to say hello to Raven and Mikhail.

ZZZ

_You were amazing, Love. I'm very sad that you left the company; I'd love to see you dance every night_. Tristan said privately as he followed Amanda to a room on the second story of the prince's house.

_Well, I can still dance, and I plan to continue doing it, maybe I'll start the Carpathian ballet company_. Amanda joked as she changed her clothes into a backless halter dress.

_That's a beautiful color, sivamet. I'm still amazed that I can see this shade again_. Tristan said as she touched the emerald colored silk and caressed Amanda's endless back and elegant nape.

_Wait until you see the fireworks that Savannah prepared, you haven't seen true colors until you see that rainbow of magical sparkles, let's go; I'm dying to see Maria's face when she opens the castle_.

_Wait there, sweetheart. I have something for you_.

_You didn't have to; I'm fine; we are fine_…

"I wanted to get you something, but I wasn't sure what you'd like." Tristan said as he pulled out a tiny jewelry box. "Merry Christmas, Amy."

"You _really_ didn't have to. Tristan, this isn't necessary, we are not..."

"Of course I did, you are my lifemate, _sielamet_. I own you everything and anything that you desire, for you are everything I've ever wanted and more. You brought me immense joy and all I desire is to give something back to you." Tristan said as he opened the tiny box. "And we are, for all intentions and purposes, married. I wanted you to have this, as a sign of my love for you."

"Oh, Tristan ... I'm not sure we should…"

"Put it on."

It was a set of Claddagh rings, his was made of white gold, the common design, but hers was special, the heart was a black diamond, the crown was made of tiny sapphires ad the hands had tiny rubies as wrists bands, all in a set of platinum gold.

"I really think is too much," Amanda whispered as she took a step back. "I'm not ready for this."

"Nonsense, just try it on." Tristan said as he took her left hand and stretched it. Amanda struggled vainly; he placed the ring on her finger and drew it to the hilt. It was a perfect fit.

"Just so you know, we may be a couple, but we are not married. There's no wedding contract, and no priest's blessing here, so no, I'm not your wife." Amanda said as she tried to take it off, but the ring had stuck on her finger.

"Name the date and I shall marry you." Tristan said as he watched in dismay how she refused his claim on her.

"I'm not ready! We've only known each other for a few days!" she said as she almost broke her phalange trying to take the ring off.

"Time is of no consequence to love. And that ring has a spell on it, you can't take it off." He lied, it was too small, it would probably cut her circulation if she gained even just a little weigh, he had to have it refitted, but he wouldn't admit to that, he wouldn't even think about it, since they were fully bonded and shared every thought and feeling.

Amanda sighed exasperated. "Fine, be that as it may be, time _**is **_of consequence to me. And I'll cut the finger off tomorrow. But I'd love to be downstairs when Santa arrives. So go! After you, _my lord_."

"This is my first Christmas with you, I just wanted to give you a present that actually meant something, don't take it as if I'm forcing you."

"_I get it_. I got you something too, but it's nothing like this." Amy said as he gave him the watch she had bought for him on Amazon with disdain. "It's just a small detail."

"It's a gift from you; even if it's small it's still precious. Thank you, Amy."

"We really should be back."

"Sure, you know? It's so precious to see so many children, and such bright colors, green, purple and gold, it's amazing. Thank you, Amy. I wouldn't have this richness without you. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Don't mention it." Amanda answered as she slammed the door closed behind them, she was enraged that he had forced her to wear his ring too, it wasn't enough to force everything else on her; he also had to push her into accepting their relationship.

ZZZ

**Midnight…**

Santa Klaus played by Dayan came down the chimney, and he had gifts for every kid, and some adults as well. When it became Maria's turn to receive a present, she was positively jittery. She shook the small box and tried to open it by sheer force but it didn't.

"_Reveal yourself_…" Amanda said as she sent the spell to open the present. Tiny sparkles flew from the box, and something like a jacko lantern came out jumping out of the box, landed on the floor and started defragmenting and growing until it had unveiled a child-size castle.

Amanda lowered the drawbridge and Maria came inside, there were tiny rooms designed to seem as if you have sliced a castle open, so you could see into everything at once. There were toys in the form of people, knights, princesses, horses, pigs, and even pigeons. And Maria could play with all of them.

"Do you like it, angel?" Tristan asked as he gave the girl a red-head princess doll.

She said nothing but she had a huge grin.

"I really wish she could speak." Amanda said out loud. Natalya was standing right beside her and heard her plight.

"Have you considered that it could be a spell? Maybe you could send something to try and unlock it." Natalya suggested.

"I guess I could…" Amanda said as she prepared something inside her head.

"_Let there be light in her darkness, undo his binding, let her speak her mind_ …" Amanda muttered as she sent a small light. Natalya was standing beside her and she sent and extra amount of energy into the spell.

In seconds the small light turned into a purple gleam that engulfed Maria.

"What's that?" The prince asked as he noticed the odd show.

"I hope this works." Amanda whispered as she kneeled next to Maria. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Amanda asked her softly.

"Ma—Mary." The girl whispered in a raspy voice. "Amy," She said acknowledging Amanda's pet name.

"My god it worked!" Tristan nearly screamed with barely restrained emotions. "Who am I?" He asked as he hugged the girl.

"Daddy," she said simply. Tristan could not believe his own ears. It had been a spell, some kind of mage had casted a spell on her so she couldn't speak, or communicate, not even telepathically with anybody at all.

"Thank you, this is the greatest gift I could ever receive." Tristan said to Natalya and Amanda with shiny eyes.

ZZZ

**3:00 am…**

Tempest had been experiencing contraptions for over six hours by then, and finally she was ready, 100 percent effaced and 10 cm dilated. Shea was assisting her, so were Darius, Gregori, Franchesca and Syndil. They all gave her trust and support in the last phase of labor.

And she had a boy, dark haired, green eyed, 8 pounds 5 ounces of screaming beauty, Tempest and Darius decided to name him Derrick, which meant ruler or people in German, which was a way of prophesying that he would be a lot like his father and his uncle.

Gregori was terribly envious, he was getting closer and closer to Savannah's due date, and to think he would have two tiny girls was a constant fear on the back of his mind. He wished he had sired boys, but he had to make due with his girls, and he had to be happy as well because Savannah was awfully sensitive about it.

"Congratulations, Darius. I'm sure he will be a powerful warrior." Gregori said as he watched Darius holding his son for the first time.

"Be as it may be, but right now, he's my newborn child, and that's a blessing as I never imagined having." Darius mentioned as he kissed his son's dark fuzz. "Welcome home, Derrick, this little redhead is your mother, that wolf over there is your uncle, Gregori the dark one, he'll protect you same as I will. We've been waiting for you for a very long time."

"Give him to me," Tempest demanded.

As soon as she had him on her arms, the boy opened his sage-green eyes and smiled at her tenderly, wrapping his fingers around her index. "You know me, don't you, handsome? We are going to have lots of fun, welcome home, Derrick Daratrazanoff, ruler of my heart." Tempest said, and then she gazed up to see Darius staring at them with teary eyes.

_Thank you, Tempest. I couldn't have a better Christmas present_. He said though their private link as he kissed her on the lips tenderly. _Rest now, sivamet. We have long days ahead of us. I'll watch over him_.

ZZZ

Amanda and Maria were playing with the toy castle when a male Carpathian approached them…

"What do princesses do?" Amanda asked playfully as she played with the little toy pigeons, making them stand on the princess balcony and sing for her.

"We dance!" Maria said in a shrill of a voice, as she stood on tiptoes and made an arabesque.

He had entered the room short ten minutes before, and as soon as he did he noticed a voice that called out to him, and then it all started to turn into a myriad of colors, the Christmas tree was done in purple and silver, Raven was wearing a blue gown, the prince was sitting on a brown colored chaise long and down by tree, a beautiful woman sat besides a child in an emerald green dress that bared her slender back and emphasized her classic features.

He walked to the lady in green deliberately, feeling as his heart swelled with the pride of finding his lifemate after so many centuries, just when he was about to request permission to seek dawn, he had found her.

He kneeled next to her on the floor, wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her soundly. Amanda was so astonished she didn't even blink.

He stood all the sudden and offered her his hand to stand. Amanda took it but she felt revolted, like she had been touched by a snake rather than a very handsome man. She had never felt such revulsion; she guessed it was how any other man who wasn't Tristan would always felt to her, now that she was joined.

"_Sivamet_, you are very tall." Damian said as he watched Amanda rise to stand near as tall as him, and then she pulled her hand roughly away from his fingers. "Forgive my manners; I shouldn't have kissed you … _yet_."

"Who are you?" Amanda asked him with deep concern, not only was her mark throbbing, but she hadn't felt his past, present future when he touched her.

"Your lifemate, after so many centuries of barren existence and pain, I've found you; you are beautiful, I could never imagine eyes more blue…" He couldn't finish because Tristan came, and tore him away from Mandy's side, tackling him flat against the nearest wall.

Tristan wrapped his hands around the stranger's neck hard enough to cut his air supply, and snarled like a tiger, bearing elongated fangs, and eyes as red as a vampire.

"You dare touch my lifemate!" Tristan said menacingly with eyes that spat fire and venom.

"There's some kind of misunderstanding. I can't be your lifemate." Amanda said as she stood between the both of them, scared of the sudden violence brewing between them; Mandy summoned both Gregori and Jacques to help her, just to be on the safe side.

"Brother, I've regained colors, I'm sure she's my lifemate." Damian said conciliatorily as he tried to protect his throat from Tristan's vicious attack. But at the same time, he was considering hitting Tristan, he would not let another man have his lifemate; he would kill him, but so will Tristan.

Tristan used his free hand to try and move Amanda away so they could fight, but he couldn't.

"Daddy stop! You are hurting her!" Maria said as she pulled on Tristan's clothes. He was pushing Amanda by the shoulder and leaving handprints on her skin as she refused to move away.

He was so startled to hear the girl call Amanda her mother that he let them both go. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not hurting your mother." When Tristan said that, Damian noticed the girl was present.

"You have a daughter then…" Damian said as he kneeled and stared at the girl's bright red curls. "You have the look of your father, treasure. What's your name?"

"Maria," The girl said as she took Mandy's hand and his behind her legs; she was scared of the tall, bulky man. He was pale and dark haired, very well built, and his eyes had a deep blue shade that was almost black. He was too imposing for a small child like her.

"You were playing with your mother a second ago, and you said you were a princess, now I suppose it was _**you**_ I heard." Damian said timidly. "Unless there's another female here, maybe I heard her and didn't notice where she was."

They all looked around, there were Dayan and Corrine, Raven, the prince, Gregory, Savannah, Jacques and little Vladimir, no other female, child or not, was present.

"I suppose it's meant to be." Damian said as he stared at the beautiful girl.

"My prince, what can we do? She's barely a toddler, this can't be possible." Tristan asked with despair. It seemed as thought he was meant to have one problem after the other with no such thing as respite between them.

"It doesn't mean anything. My own daughter was found when she was still on her mother's belly. Damian Dragon seeker understands he can only watch her grow and wait until she's old enough to claim her." The prince said.

"Wait, you are a Dragon Seeker too?" Amanda asked, as she stared at Damian.

"Yes, I am Dominic's cousin; my name is Damian Dragon Seeker. Why would that affect you?"

"My mark is throbbing, and when I touched you, there was no psychic reading, I didn't see your future, that had never happened to me."

"Oh, you have such ability! I knew a gypsy once, she had that very same trait, very beautiful woman, it must have been about fifty years ago."

"Is your dragon mark on the back, at the small of your back?" Amanda asked with hope.

Damian grew wary of her question, thinking that something had to be wrong. She couldn't know that. "Yes, how would you know that?"

"Because so is mine," Amanda said as she bared it for him to see. "This woman you met half a century ago, was she Romanian, from the tribe of Elkin? Was she a traveling gypsy perhaps?"

"Yes, again, I must ask you how you would know all that."

"You were with her, in an intimate way I mean, and you may not know this, but she bore you a child, a female, she called her Drahuska … and she was my mother."

Damian could not believe his own eyes and ears. She was a lot like that gypsy woman, her name was Selina, and Amanda was the spitting image of her.

"Hello … _grandpa_." Mandy said as she smiled at him.

Damian was so dumfounded he couldn't say a word.

"I had a daughter, a granddaughter and a grand-grand daughter… wait a minute, there's something wrong here. Maria can't be my mate, that's incestuous."

"She's not my child; I didn't give birth to her. So she's not your kin." Amanda admitted painfully.

"Oh, that's… _peculiar_, nevertheless, I have a granddaughter. I should be so lucky as to know this great news now. Oh my god, this is beyond my wildest imagination. What's your name, daughter?"

"Amanda… Ferdichenko." For the first time ever, Amanda accepted that she was Tristan's wife in name. "This is Tristan Ferdichenko, he's my mate, and he's Maria's father. We joined two weeks ago."

Had it only been two weeks, or maybe months, it felt like months to Tristan.

"In that case, congratulations, I'm sure it's still a little difficult, but these things get better with time. I'm sorry I touched you, I shouldn't have." Damian said as he kneeled to touch Maria's face. "I guess this little princess is very much spoiled."

"Let's not go there yet," Tristan said as he prevented Damian from touching Maria by picking her up, and walking away from him.

"When she's about thirty years old, _then_ I'll let you touch her, besides…you have lots to talk about with Mandy, I'll leave you two alone, meanwhile I'll take the princess to bed, is near four in the morning, she's long past her bedtime."

"I want mommy to read me Cinderella again." Maria said as she stretched her arms for Amanda. It seemed as though the girl was a mama's girl trough and through.

"It's ok, we can always talk some more tomorrow," Amanda said as she took Mary on her arms. "I'll read you Cinderella anytime. Now we must take our gifts home." Amanda said as she magically placed the castle inside the box again.

"You take good care of them, Tristan. They are very precious to me." Damian said as he sent a silent blessing to the skies to protect them, and thanked god for finding them.

"I always do." Tristan admitted begrudgingly as he eyed the man warily. He couldn't accept his tiny daughter was already destined to be with that insufferable male, how dared he kiss Amanda?

If it had been Tempest or Savannah, he would've been killed; Daratrazanoffs were the no-bullshiting-me type of men. But Tristan been so pacific had only snarled at him. He wished he had drowned blood. He hated the idea of Damian ever touching his little girl. And if that wasn't enough; he was Amanda's grandfather, so he would have to put up with him for the rest of his life.

_Dominic's cousin my ass, Dom would have never kissed a stranger_. Tristan muttered as he placed Maria in bed. Amanda was taking a shower, and he knew as she soon as she came out, he would have her all at his mercy. And he would make damn sure she never even thought of kissing other men.

ZZZ

_It's been an exciting night, hasn't it_? Raven said to her mate.

_Too exciting for my taste, I have to rest, and so do you, sivamet_.

_How's Tempest doing_? Raven asked as they walked to their bedroom.

_She's doing well, she had a boy, they are both in good health; they named him Derrick_.

_What's with the letter 'D' practically every Carpathian bloodline has names with that letter. We are running out of names, I'd hate to see a repetition._

_I know what you mean, Desari, Darius, Dayan, Dominic, Damian, Destiny, and Derrick I'd say it's a matter of coincidence_.

_But you are different, only one Mikhail available, if we ever have a boy, we should name him something with an 'M'. we need to have a boy, it's funny I never felt the whole Henry The VIII pressure, but I'm feeling it now, it's all girls for you, if something were to happen to you, god forbids, our people would be lost. Or can it be Savannah_?

_Say something like Marcus, or Marius, or even Michael? _The prince asked as he deliberately avoided the touchy subject.

_Don't snub me like that, please; I'm serious about this_.

_So am I; I __**am**__ capable of producing males, and I __**will **__produces males, now stop worrying about it, girls are just as important, and I'm sure Jacques or Gregori would lead our people just fine, that's if Savannah doesn't want to do it. She's my firstborn, and she has that right, no matter what's her gender_.

_Sure, any of those alternatives would do, but for the now, I was thinking Kathleen Michaela, do you like that name_?

_It's beautiful, Raven_.

_That's what I thought_.

ZZZ

The end of chapter 10

I beg of you, please review me! I need reviews!!

Extra:

**My precious**

**By Lifehouse**

Can't hold you down  
can't hurry you up  
there's nothing I can do  
a slave to your hands  
climb up above  
your precious time  
don't worry your time  
don't hurry your mind

Where did you go  
where did you hide  
all I can do  
is watch you pass by

climb up above  
your precious time  
don't worry your time  
don't hurry your mind  
every time I try to take it back  
I know I don't wanna live like that

I'll wait for tomorrow  
too tired to go the other way  
too late to wait another day  
I'm going on

Climb up above  
your precious time  
don't worry your time  
don't hurry your mind  
climb up above  
your precious time  
don't worry your time  
don't hurry your mind


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

Chapter 11

"**Pains**"

**December 31****st**** 2007**

**Natalya and Vikirnoff's cabin**

"I wonder what was it that they were researching on Maria, now that I've found out what she went through, I can help to think that they used her blood to create something. I'm not sure what, but I think it has to be bad." Amy said to Natalya. The pilgrim society had taken Maria's blood countless times.

"It can be good, we are talking about the society here, and they have never done anything good for us." Natalya admitted. For centuries, the society had been chasing after Carpathians and vampires alike with no such thing as respect for the subtle differences between both kinds, many Carpathians had suffered at the hands of them; their wickedness knew no boundaries.

"At least we know so we can be on the lookout for them. Mary come here, don't play with that." Amanda warned her daughter out loud; Maria was trying to open the oven while it still was on.

"I want turkey, mommy!" Mary said as she pulled the handle harder. Both Amanda and Natalya were still amazed that she could talk so well, as though she hadn't been autistic at all, she had been under some kind of spell, because only that would have blocked every Carpathian probe, even Tristan's, who had a blood bond with her.

"Oh darling, let me help you with that. Would you like some apple cider with that? Maybe some smashed pees too?" Amanda asked as she sliced several pieces of turkey for Mary. The girl had been tampered by a mage, that much they were certain of, but whom? The thought of been Xavier was impossible; it had to be someone else.

"Please," the girl answered as she took a bite of the delicious bird stuffing directly from the hot plate.

_She's just amazing. I can't help but loving her_. Amanda said to Tristan over their bond as she smiled just looking at Maria eating happily.

_She's a doll, and I'm very pleased you and her are getting along so well_. Tristan responded as he caressed her cheek in absence. He was hunting for the both of them.

"Are you still here, Amy? You look like you have spaced out." Natalya commented as she sat on the table next to Maria.

"Just talking with Tristan, sorry."

"Don't mention it, I know how you feel, Vic is completely insane with the baby, I can imagine the Redman is just as overprotective about little Mary and you."

"It isn't that bad. We are getting alone very well, I mean Maria and me, Tristan likes that, he was just saying it made him very happy." Amanda said leaving a rather important part fall on its own weigh, she wasn't doing so well _with Tristan_, they were still quarrelling about Celeste McBride and a thousand other different things.

"Well no doubt, I'm sure he'll never let that other woman take the kid, don't worry about it, the lifemate wishes always come first, have some faith on the man, I'm sure he's realized he can't have a cake and eat it too." Natalya said thoughtfully, she hadn't met Vic with such complications, but she felt for her niece just the same.

"Not in a million years, and neither would I; she may change with time, but the things she did are unspeakable. I won't let her come anywhere near Maria with that psycho mind of hers, besides, I love Maria, she's taken a piece of my heart, she's just so sweet and tender, and she looks up to me with such adoring eyes." _It's like she's my daughter, I could never let anybody hurt her_. Amanda said.

_It's how she calls you, because it's who you are; you are her mommy, never doubt your place in our family, Love_. Tristan replied as he found a young couple he intended to use for food.

"I'm sure that woman's lifemate will spend many hours convincing her of how wrong she was." _I really don't envy Lucas, I know him, and this can be easy_. Vikirnoff said through their link to Natalya. He was never completely out of her mind, always vigilant.

"I hope they never come back here." Amanda said angrily.

"So what do you miss the most?" Natalya asked changing the subject to a safer one. "There's life before lifemates and _after lifemates_."

"Oh, I don't know. There's really nothing I miss that much. Maybe dancing every night with the ballet company, going out with friends, or just shopping at the mall like a regular person."

"I've heard food, sunlight and even friends and family but I've never heard missing the shops. Don't you feel like you are no longer free? I sometime swear these Carpathians males are all cut with the same overprotective, insufferable mold, like I was never able to take care of myself on my own."

"I actually feel quite the opposite." Amanda admitted, as she noticed Natalya's puzzled face, she elaborated. "Before, I had to worry about paying the bills, keeping the weigh down, paying taxes, dancing better than the younger ones and stuff like that. Now, I feel free, like I could anything I wanted to do."

Amanda continued. "I mean, I can fly anywhere I want without a passport or a visa, I don't need money to buy stuff, I can make money out of thin air, and I have love, so many people out there crave the feeling of unconditional love, and I have it. We all have it. We are very lucky women, don't you agree?"

"But you can't go anywhere or do anything; you are basically bound to your mate's wishes. You don't even hunt your own food. You can't make decisions, and your lifemate thinks you can do nothing to help him but stay out of trouble." Natalya said with some lingering grudged over the loss of her independence.

"Freedom is just an illusion of control, it's just one set of rules that you test until another set of rules comes along, you can't be free for real, just accommodating with the rules of society. And I have to agree with the males, safety is important, actually it's essential, one mate dies and you lose the pair, imagine how many children will not be born. I would die for Tristan, but I know he wouldn't let me. It's selfish of me to find it comforting, but I do. I just enjoy been looked after, having little to worry about its tremendous comfort, after the life I've lived."

"Doesn't it bother you? The double standard I mean. It's great been pampered and all that, but they don't let us help, it's like we are made of porcelain."

"Not really, I'm selfish and coward; I don't want to fight or die for anybody, not when life is finally comfortable. You know? I'd rather be safely tucked in this little haven of life than cold, alone, out in the streets, having to worry what will happen after the next show is over. We won't age, get sick or pay taxes ever again … I would never go back to been human, this existence is perfectly fine with me."

_Does that mean you are happy, sielamet_? Tristan asked through their link, noticing that even during a quarrel she could admit she was happy with him.

_Comfortable, I'm very comfortable, free of responsibility and sexually satisfied_.

_We'll I'm not with you on the last one, not yet, not today at least_.

_Hurry back home and we'll get on with business_.

_Bossy woman_. Tristan said as he slapped her ass through their link, he was miles away, hunting for healthy prays, been the holiday season, most people were drunk or high, and he hated polluted blood.

"You spaced out again." Natalya mentioned as she waved a hand in front of Amanda's face. "And you are blushing." Natalya said with a mischievous smile.

"Sorry!" Amy said sassily. "I can't help it. He's terribly distracting."

"Be happy then. You are very right, this life is amazing, a little dangerous at times, a little sheltered most of the times, but overall, a very fulfilling one." Natalya admitted as she rubbed her belly. It was hardly showing, but Amanda could hear the soft murmur of the heart beat.

"I just pray more males find their lifemates, I hate the idea of killing a magnificent been like that, just because he was alone for too long." Amanda said hopefully. Sympathy, she wasn't one to feel it easily, but she felt it for all the lonely ones out there, the ones yet without a mate. Carpathians were amazing people, they should survive extinction and thrive again, and she would make damn sure she worked towards that goal as well.

"We should go home, mommy." Maria said as she finished her food. "I want to play with the magic castle again."

"Of course, pumpkin. We'll go now, say goodbye to Auntie Natalya. I'll see you later at the new year's eve gathering, ok?" Amanda said to Natalya with deep affection. She loved been Carpathian because it had brought her a family, been alone for so long, she greatly appreciated feeling like she finally belonged somewhere.

"Sure, have fun with the little pumpkin. I'll see you around, and you little hellion, be good and listen to your mother." Natalya said to the girl, feeling the same about all the dragon seekers together again.

"I will!" Maria said cheerfully and she hung to Amy's arm to swing back and forth. She was four years old but her body was small, she looked at least a year younger than that. "I'm a little hellion." Maria repeated with a huge grin.

"Come now, Mary," Amanda said as she took Maria's hand and walked with her out the house and into the enchanting forest.

ZZZ

"Let's play hide and seek!" Maria suggested as she started running and hiding behind the trees. "Pretty please, mommy. I love hide and seek."

"Alright, I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten, and then I'll go looking for you, don't go too far, Mary." Amanda said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"One…nine and ten; ready or not, here I come."

Maria started running down the hill, excited with the game, and every time Amy was about to catch her, she ran further.

But then she was having so much fun that she lost track of time and distance and she ran so far that she reached the edge of her safeguard, beyond that point, Carpathians were not safe.

Maria didn't feel the barrier when she went through it, and she kept running down as far as the inn, careless of the danger she had placed herself in.

Maria had covered quite a distance on Amanda when she decided to hide behind a large pine tree and wait.

Amy had to run to catch her, been so small Maria could go through the trees like the wind. Amanda's 5'10'' height couldn't afford that feat unscathed.

"Marco…" Amy said when she reached the safeguard.

_Damn it, Tristan. She's out the bubble again. That girl needs a cow bell_. Maria had gone out the barriers twice already, she had inherited that trait form her birth mother, she had something that could cut through magnetic fields, in fact she couldn't touch watches, TVs or anything electronic, she made them stop forever.

_I'll be with you in a few minutes, don't fash_. Tristan said as he plummeted through the sky, turning on his hinges to go back home ASAP.

"Marco!" Amanda shouted deeply into the woods, not caring who could be listening.

"Polo," Maria said timidly from behind the pine. Amanda noticed she was quite far, just outside the inn. With great difficulty she unraveled the safeguards and went to get her.

"Marco…" Amanda asked again, as she lapsed back into the game.

"Polo," A tall, blond man said as he came out of the inn. "Madam, are you looking for some company? I will be delighted to oblige."

Amanda's alarm system rang loud and clear, that man was huge trouble. He had the smell of powder about him, and he had something that made her skin turn into Goosebumps.

_Wait there, give me a few minutes. Don't confront him_. Tristan said through their link.

"What's wrong, dear? Did the cat eat you tongue?" The man asked as he surveyed the area, she was all alone down there, save for Maria. "I just arrived here from New York and I'm dying to meet some of the local girls. I was hoping you could assist me on this matter."

"Maria, game is over, come with me!" Amanda shouted with deep compulsion imbedded into the order as she went to get the girl. She came out from behind the tree with apprehension and ran to her mother.

The man noticed the girl's looks, and his breath caught on his throat. That was experiment 331 the vampire-girl they were after. "Get your hands were I can see them!" The man shouted to Amanda as he pulled out a gun and aimed.

Amy paid no attention to him, she gathered Maria on her arms, and stared at him about to mesmerize him into letting them go.

But she failed to notice another man coming out of the inn. He was older, his white hair betrayed him, and he saw the girl he had worked on for years and immediately pulled out a dart gun and shot.

Amanda sensed the dire threat poised on Maria and on the mere seconds left to spare Maria from the danger, she turned her body just in time to get the dart the man had shot meaning to get the girl, shielding Maria with her own body.

_Get out of there now, Amy; that man wants to kill you. I'll stop the one with the real gun, you must run out of there_. Tristan said as he used mind control on one of the two men. He thought the darts contained some sort of tranquilizer, so he didn't worry much about it; he would never let them take either one of them, it was just a measure to weaken her, he would deal with it in seconds.

Amy conjured a small explosion of dirt and smoke and ran out of there feeling as the liquid entered her bloodstream through her arm, understanding how something terrible was getting inside her, something that made her feel as if lead was flowing through her veins rather than blood.

Amanda ran as fast as she could and did not stop until she was inside the guarded area again; issuing a cry of alert to all Carpathians available on the area.

But in the time she had ran with her back to them, two more darts had hit her, one of them directly into her lung, sending the chemical into her heart, and the other on her leg. So she had three times the normal dosage running through her bloodstream.

_Amy! Stop running you are sending the poison everywhere, stop now, stop right there so I can help you_. Tristan ordered as he soared the sky right above her.

He felt the same heavy sensation sinking into her and he feared for her life, he had thought it was just a tranquilizer. She stopped, kneeled, took one last deep breath and in seconds she fell like a rag doll onto the ground, her lungs shutting down with a sensation close to drowning, her heart slowing down to a near stop.

He took both of them on her arms and flew to Shea and Jacques' house. He was petrified of whatever had been on the darts. He was no healer, had never been, his own wounds had nearly killed him several times, nothing to say of a poison created by the society. He didn't know how to abandon his body as go into hers, and the thought of losing her was unbearable.

ZZZ

"I need your help desperately! She's been shot with something horrible, a kind of poison I've never encountered before." Tristan said as he came inside the cabin, with Amanda on his arms, she was unconscious, limp, and almost boneless as she hung on his arms like a rag doll.

"OH my God, look at her skin, and the veins popping everywhere. We must get Gregori and Franchesca, they are the best healers. And we need a sample of the darts now, go get them, I'll see to her." Shea said as she assessed the damage done to Amanda.

Tristan was reluctant to leave her, but he had to, those men had to be neutralized. He was petrified of his lateness and carelessness. He should've thought of a way to keep Maria inside the safeguards, he should've shielded Amy. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Tristan vowed as he carefully dropped Amanda on a table on Shea's lab.

Maria stared at all the worried faces and started crying her eyes out. "Mommy!"

"Everything is alright, girl. Daddy is going to take you to your auntie Natalya's house." Shea suggested as she gave the shrieking girl to Tristan.

"Of course, she's in your way right now. I'll see to that first." Tristan said as he comforted Maria. "Everything is alright, love. Don't cry."

_Go with him. He needs help, I'll contact the healers_. Shea told Jacques.

_No, you need me here. I'll stay with you and our son. I'll send other males to him. We need to help this woman, she looks awfully sick_. Jacques said through their private link as he noticed Amanda's injuries. The place were the dart had pierced and injected the liquid was swollen and angry looking, done in circles of red, blue and black, hot and throbbing like a bruise that seemed to extend and threaten her life with poison.

ZZZ

It was still the season for gathering, and both healers were still on the reservation. By the time Gregori got there, Amanda's heart had already stopped. She was comatose and not even her mind could be reached.

"I don't know what to do, Gregori. Her veins had collapsed, it's like they swelled so much that I can't get new blood through them." Shea said as she tried to push fluid into Amanda's vein.

"We need to get the poison out of her, or she'll be gone forever." Gregori said as he turned a nail into a razor sharp talon and opened several long lashes across the biggest veins and arteries. To his surprise no blood came out but something like jelly, thick, dead and completely coagulated. "How on earth could they manage this?"

It was as if Amanda's blood had been turned into gel, and her veins swelled to try and push the thing through her body, into her working muscles. "We need to study this compound as soon as possible." Gregori said with desperation.

"We will," Shea said as she started using a surgical vacuum to remove the jelly from her veins. "I assure you that we will."

ZZZ

"Prey, tell me you can save her," Tristan pleaded as he arrived at the lab, where they were working on Amy, with medical supplies requested by Shea. His heart had sunk to a place he never thought existed, the dark monster laid there waiting to awake. Should she die, he would turn into a vampire and create havoc among them.

"We will save her, give me the dart, I'll study the component." Gregori vowed as he took the vial and poured some on the microscope. He added a few drops of his own blood and to his astonishment the thing took over it as if suddenly alive, digging into cells, swelling them and exploding them, the drops of blood turned into dying cells and in seconds nothing but genetic waste remained. "I've seen this happen with bacteria and antibiotic, but this is different. This is triggered to destroy our cellular structure, our very own DNA."

"That's what they were doing when they took Maria's blood constantly, they probably have a specimen they tried this on as well. They have created a new poison." Tristan said as he tried to reach out to Amy. She was completely gone, not even the sleep of their people could silence her like that. "They finally made something strong enough to kill us."

"It's getting worse," Shea said worriedly as she noticed what had happened to the blood on the microscope slate, and on the receptacle where they were gathering the jelly of her blood, to study it.

"See with your own eyes what they have created." Shea said to Gregori and Jacques, they were watching the byplay with fear and concern; the thought of a new threat as strong as that was unbearable.

Both Jacques and Gregori stared at the bucket silently, and for once in a lifetime the dark one and the prince's brother were scared. The blood on the bucket had turned into ashes, grey, dull, thin ashes.

"We have to get rid of them for once and for all. This society must stop." Gregori vowed as he left Shea and Tristan to look after their fallen member, while he and Jacques ran to take care of the dire threat. He had to tell the horrible news to the prince at once.

"I'll get Franchesca to come." Tristan said as he left too, he couldn't bear to imagine what was about to happen to him if he lost Amanda, so he rather sprang back into action, anything else he could do; he would do it.

ZZZ

Shea tried her vast experience to heal Amy; she used all kinds of human medication to stop the progressing damage, and at some point, while she was injecting her with plasma as well as warfarin to keep her blood without clots, she sensed movement on her patient.

The heart monitor registered a flimsy, barely there heartbeat, and Amy's eyes opened for a second. "Trist…" She managed to whisper. "Grim…" She needed the Grimoire to severe the bond, she knew she was desperately close to death, and she would not leave Maria an orphan.

"Don't waste your little strength, sister. You'll see him again. I promise you that, but you must also do something for me," Franchesca said as she cut a small gash on her wrist. "Drink my blood and heal, you must use your powers to heal yourself, you must want to live, we need you to stay here and fight the sickness with us."

Amanda swallowed, feeling as the blood went straight into her brain, feeding her neurons, so she could think clearly. "I'll try," Amanda whispered as she aided the healers even though been awake was excruciating pain.

_Truth be told, I don't think she's going to make it_. Franchesca said to Shea in a private path. _She's dying, her pain is agonizing, and the harder we try to repair the damage, the worst it gets. We need a miracle here_.

_It can't be happening; we've never lost someone like this. We'll lose them both her and her mate. We have to stop it. I can't let this happen, I have to save her_. Shea vowed as she injected more anti coagulants, more steroids to reduce the swelling, and more human plasma to feed her sick cells.

But deep down into Amanda's body the poison ragged a war against them, it was a neurotoxin fashioned to destroy only Carpathian DNA with the explosion of the cellular membrane, it also contained a blood thickening virus called the Kawasaki mixed with the deathly Ebola, causing massive swelling, hemorrhages by destruction of vascular system, and if that wasn't enough, it also contained traces of chemicals used to destroy cells causing rapid necrosis and the eventual dead of the Carpathian or vampire, in the most horrendous agony of pain and suffering.

The pilgrim society, a new branch of the original society and the Morison society had started from the ashes of the last ones, this time military establishments were collaborating with them, now the Carpathians and vampires alike were considered a matter of national security. And thus, the effort to destroy them had culminated on the "TSDC 131" as in _toxin to subdue demons compound, mix number 131_. This horrible toxin would have killed a child in minutes, a fledging in hours—as it was happening with Amanda—and, an ancient in days, leaving them days to study the slow, torturous and certain death of the specimen at their will.

"She's collapsing again…" Shea warned as she noticed Mandy grasping for breath, the white of her eyes had turned red with blood and her body was covered in a rash, pustules filled with necrotized blood and pus. Pain engulfed her, making her every second a living hell.

_Kill me now! I can bear the pain_. Amanda begged to Tristan through their private link. He was miles away in the midst of the battle, killing every member of the pilgrim society, making sure such a drug was never used against them again.

"When this battle is over, you must put me to rest, I can't bear feeling her die. You must sleep me and kill me." Tristan begged to Gregori, who was fighting side by side with him.

"Don't lose hope yet, brother. There's still time, I called Gary Jensen, he would help us creating an antidote." Gregori said to the redhead with a hint of the same despair on his voice. "But if it comes to that, I'll make sure you rest with the next dawn."

_Go out of your body, love. The pain is too great. I understand you cannot bear it; I'll anchor you to me for as long as I can_. _Don't fret, hope is coming_. Tristan said to Mandy over their private link.

_You must promise me you'll find the grimoire and break the bond, Maria needs you. You must live_.

_I can't do that, love. I can't live without you_.

_Yes you can! And you will. Swear it to me, Tristan_!

_I'll try_. Tristan vowed but he knew no Carpathian male could live past the death of his lifemate, no matter how strong, or how ancient. It was simply impossible.

And as Tristan fought the humans, and destroyed the military facilities; the dark was spreading on him, he was standing over a tall abysm of pain, and the only thing anchoring him was a faint, almost blurry heartbeat she still had.

She was fighting the toxin with everything she had, and every Carpathian available was trying to save her as well, but still, the angel of death was still on her heels. Hopefully, they would save her, or they would have to kill Tristan as well…

ZZZ

The end of chapter 11…

Extra:

**Time of dying**

**By Three Days Grace**

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when your beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when your beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when your beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when your beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I have not read Dark Demon before this chapter, but now that I have, I'm going to revise a few things on the story, and even reconsider my opinion about my favorite Feehan book

**AN**: I had not read **Dark Demon** before this chapter, but now that I had, I'm going to revise a few things on the story, and even reconsider my opinion about my favorite Feehan book. It used to be **Dark Fire**, but **Dark Demon** is far better, more exciting and Natalya is the best female lead of all the books. And overall this is the best Mrs. Feehan has ever written since Dark Prince, since I believe the first book is always more challenging. I'm waiting for **Dark Curse**, hoping that is at least as good as Dark Demon. Please enjoy… and for Christ's sake review me! Even if it's just to say you hated it! I need reviews to feed my muse, she's gnawing at me! I'm falling apart here, I need reviews!

ZZZ

Chapter 12

"**The falcon and the heron**"

**January 2****nd**** 2008**

**Shea and Jacques' cabin**

"I'm ready. You can put me to sleep now." Tristan said to Gregori in the direst tone, his eyes were a dark crimson, he could not cry more if he wanted to.

They were all standing over Amanda; even though she had endured beyond 24 hours after she was injected with the poison—which had been the predicted timeframe determined by Gary, Gregori and Franchesca—she was too close to death to be saved now. Her blood had continued turning into goo; and not even Gregori and Gary were able to find an antidote. It was something that could not be reversed; if she survived it would be through the use of heavy magic.

"It's not fair. She was only outside the safety area for minutes! She's always so careful, and caring. We can't lose them like that!" Shea protested as she wiped red tears from her eyes. Jacques was right beside her, soothing her pain.

"This is something we did not imagine, not even in our darkest nightmares." Jacques said out loud as he thank god it hadn't been Shea.

"We can still use magic," Natalya said. "Tristan, bring me the book, you know were she hid it. There must be a spell we can use."

Vikirnoff protested. _You can't touch that foul book. I forbid it. You are with child, think of the baby, think of what happened when you touched the ceremonial knife! I will not have it, Natalya!_

"There might be something to save her in there!" Natalya said out loud, directing her raw pain and anguish to her mate.

"But just to come in contact with the book could hurt you, we don't know if Razvan is dead. We don't even know if Xavier is still looking for that foul book." Vikirnoff protested yet again. "There has to be another choice."

"We've tried everything. The only thing left is a healing spell. And we are short on mages at the moment. Vikirnoff, please let her try the spell." Shea pleaded. All the mates were edgy; the tragedy had put them on the worst kind of sorrow and awareness, only the females were still clinging to hope.

"Skylar is Amanda's half sister, maybe she can try something." Vik said as he fought every person on that room; he would not put Natalya in dire risk, not even to save Amanda.

"Cease this endless bickering! Nothing else can be done, if Amanda could've been healed through magic, she would have asked for the grimoire herself. At this point, she's only suffering, there's nothing we can do but let her go." Tristan said with a flat emotionless voice, the sound of the best was coming out and taking over; his skin was so grey he looked like he was dead as well. He was right there, about to turn for the worst. One of the undead, like the ones he had hunted so many times.

"Maybe she can be awakened with the grimoire, and she can perform the healing spell from the inside, herself, she has that much power, I've seen it, she healed Maria. We need to awake her." Shea offered. She had to try that last resource. "I know she has that much power."

"I will not let her get back inside that living hell. It's beyond bearable!" Tristan responded with rage, he had to put the beast down with sheer determination. "And I promised her that I would bring the grimoire to severe our bond… that I would live after her…" He let it hang there, he would not severe the bond. He would die with her.

"You found a spell to separate lifemates!" Natalya screamed as she understood his meaning. "It does exist. I knew it."

_That is not what you think darling, it's a last minute resource, and I will not let you get your hands on it_. Vik warned his mate.

Tristan continued, paying no heed to Natalya or Shea. "I need you to promise me you'll look after Maria. When she's 21, not 18, but _**21 years old**_, you will let her come of her own freewill to Damian Dragonseeker, not before; may I have your word on it… Dark One?" Tristan asked out loud, but directly to Gregori Daratrazanoff. He was standing grimly over Amanda's body; his failure to heal her broke his heart.

"You have my word, _brother_." Gregori responded solemnly. He would do nothing less for any other Carpathian child. And that woman had saved his own child; nothing short of loyalty could be felt.

"I can't say goodbye to her, so I left her a letter, give it to her in a few days, don't let her know what happened here, I don't want her blaming herself for this." Tristan said regarding Maria. He handed the letter to Gregori, and the dark one saved it inside his coat.

"She'll think you died angry with her, you must say goodbye!" Shea pleaded, she couldn't bear the idea of such tragedy mounting on them.

"I'm not angry with Mary; I only wish I had been more careful, I wish I could have prevented this tragedy." Tristan said as black tears welled and fell down his face as he stared at Amanda; she was trapped inside his mind, hanging there, the poison had turned her into a living wound, everywhere of her body blood seemed to gather at the surface, clotting, dying and destroying even the tiniest vessels. The faint heartbeat had turned intermittent. It was skipping beats fare more often than it should.

"When I let go of her, she'll be gone. So you must ground me, because I do not want to feel her die. Come with me, its a few hours before down. That should give you time enough to get things ready." Tristan spoke calmly but deep inside the scream never ended; the guilt and the pain mix into one heady wound.

_It's my fault; Amy. I should've protected you. I'm a lousy mate. I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve you_.

_Be quiet. It was that pilgrim society! You did nothing wrong_. Amanda said from her soul.

_Lie to yourself, if that makes you happy. I know better_.

_Even now, you must be obnoxious. Find me the grimoire_! Amanda ordered with compulsion imbedded.

_I said no, Amanda. There's no way you are going to cut me loose. You die and I'll die with you_.

_Don't you love Maria? She needs you. I can't bear leaving her all alone. You just found her. She's 4 years old for Christ sakes; you have to stay with her_.

_I will not, Amanda. That's my final word, stop arguing with me._ Tristan said adamantly as deep crimson tears ran down his cheeks. Amanda understood his finality and cried out in pain. If only she hadn't played that stupid game, she was to blame for everything. She let go of her hold on Tristan and something like a thick fog settled until she couldn't feel anything around her, not even the touch of her mate.

"Something is happening. She's flat lined for over 5 minutes now." Shea said as she noticed how the insistent beeping had turned into a cry of alarm on the machine, the single blue line remained unperturbed signaling death.

"Now, I must go to ground now or… you'll have to hunt me down." Tristan said as he stood up, kissed Amy on the crook of her head and left the room.

It was the most heart-wrenching thing Shea had ever seen, and she had seen many dark moments on her life as a doctor, and as a Carpathian healer.

"Alright, come then, brother. There's healed soil that will hold you well until dawn." Gregori said as he opened a whole the size of Tristan's body. And then he said the words to bind him to that earth, even if he turned a vampire he would not come out of that grave.

ZZZ

"I just wonder why she didn't foresee this. She had so many visions before. Why not her own dead? We could've used a vision today." Franchesca said hopelessly as she stared at Amanda's lifeless body.

While some of them remained, wanting to cling to the faintest hope, Natalya went to get the grimoire. She was dead-set on trying the last resource before truly giving up her hopes. Her nieces were the best of Razvan, she owned them that much.

"There are several spells. But there's nothing that can bring her back from death." Natalya said as she skimmed the pages.

Suddenly Amanda opened her eyes and laid a hand on the foul book. "_Bennu_," She said, one clipped word that she spat with blood and through heart-wrenching agony.

It was a short spell, something Natalya had overlook. It said: _to conjure the ancient power of Bennu, you need the stone of Benben, immortal blood and fire. _But then it said nothing else. How could Natalya have known what that was?

Natalya and everybody else were so startled that they gasped in unison. "What of Bennu, Amy? What's his power?" _Speak to me through any possible way_. Natalya said. As she opened her mind to merge with her niece, they shared mage and Carpathian blood, and their friendship was strong.

When Tristan released her soul Amanda returned to her body, but the pain was so great, she had shut it down completely, almost like dying_. He will make me rebirth. Let me die. And wake me right after. Find the stone of Benben, it's on Egypt_. Amy said to Natalya telepathically with great effort.

_How can we do this? It's too risky. There's no written spell._ Natalya said as she gazed upon the few lines and the picture of a Heron. _I don't know what I'd be doing to you._

_Can it any worse, Auntie? Just pour my blood on the stone of Benben, set it on fire and say the spell_.

Natalya read the enchantment over her mind, it sounded harmless enough.

_**I am the soul of Ra, I make myself rebirth from the ashes, I am of fire and sun, like the Greeks named me, I am a phoenix and through fire I come again**_.

"She has an idea. I said is very risky, but It's worth a try. She wants to be resurrected." All sights went onto Natalya with disbelief. "Hey! Stop looking at me like that, we have risen from many deaths before with supernatural powers; why not try a phoenix spell?"

"Its hokus pokus, but at this point I'm willing to try anything." Gregori said with his usually dark humor. "What do you need?"

"The stone of Benben, supposedly is a pillar on an old church on Heliopolis, Egypt." Natalya said.

"I know of that, it's where the Bennu was reborn, the Egyptians are awfully superstitious people." Gregori said remembering a time he spent at Cairo, centuries ago. He was hunted there for his odd customs, and many a vampire had tried his wit back then too, he detested the hot, humid weather there.

"That's what Amanda wishes." Franchesca said as she took the book and read the spell as well. "We can do this, it's worth a try."

Gabriel had been silent through the whole ordeal, but he knew where that was, and he supported his mate, they had to try even the wildest possibility before surrendering one of their own to the darkness. "It's not that kind of stone. It's an obelisk. It can't be brought here, it is _**she**_ who has to go there, and we must all perform the spell on the ruins of the great temple of Amun, it's where the Bennu supposedly resurrects."

"What are we waiting for? Time is flying by." Natalya said as she took the book and covered it with a white fabric. It seemed that Amanda had done something to the book, because when Natalya touched it, she felt nothing. Maybe she had erased the objects memory, cloaked it from evil, she didn't know how, but she was very happy that the book no longer held the tread of its masters.

"I guess we are going to Egypt." Gabriel mentioned as he stood next to Amanda, he, Jacques and Gregori would place her on a gurney so they could take her out of there safely.

ZZZ

That was how Natalya, Vikirnoff, Gregori, Savannah, Franchesca, Gabriel, Mikhail and Raven went to Egypt. Considering the dangers involved, they hired a private jet and flew there, only the pilot and copilot knew what they were transporting, and they would soon forget it.

As they arrived at the ruins of the great temple of Amun, and gathered everything for the spell, a storm began to collect; balls of thunder ran to and fro in the sky. The sight was ghostly.

"I feel very eerie-Indiana here." Natalya said jokingly, as all 8 Carpathians stood around the obelisk, it was shaped like a pyramid, so the tip was a pointy stone, some said a huge diamond was hidden inside of it. "This place feels very much like the twilight zone."

Amanda floated over the tip of the stone like a ghost, ethereal and frozen; she had crossed-over to other world hours ago, but her body had not turn into ashes, it was as if she remained in a prolonged state of altered reality, not completely dead, not truly alive.

"I am the soul of Ra, I make myself rebirth from the ashes, I am of fire and sun, like the Greeks named me, I am a phoenix and through fire I come again." Gregori's powerful voice said, and he let it carry through the night, echoing in the ruins of the temple like a rumble. "Say it with me, maybe together it's stronger."

And they repeated the chant in unison.

_**I am the soul of Ra, I make myself rebirth from the ashes, I am of fire and sun, like the Greeks named me, I am a phoenix and through fire I come again**_.

Suddenly, Amanda opened her arms, like she had realized she was floating above the tip of an obelisk and needed to grasp for some sort of lever, a thunder grew on the sky and then the lightening fell directly over Amanda's heart, impaling her chest against the sharp tip of the stone.

They all breathed a collective gasp as her blood poured onto the stone and the lightning stroked her again, seizing her heart through, this time a blue spark ignited and started a large fire than enveloped her in seconds, blue fire.

She stretched bow tight, and the blue fire turned into purple spark and then into blazing, deep red, and as suddenly as lightening had struck she burned from the inside, a sudden wailing started on her throat as she felt her body dying and then been reborn again.

The heat of the transformation was palpable and thus the Carpathians took one step aside, prepared for such a spell to backfire on them, prepared for an explosion.

It went like that from long minutes, just burning, but not truly destroying until the fire extinguished and Amanda was propelled upwards, dislodged from the stone, hit by lightening yet again …and then she fell, plunging to the ground by sudden gravity, like a bird kicked out of the nest.

They were there to catch her, and surprisingly, she was healed, her heart was beating reassuringly strong and she stared at the lot of them in fright and astonishment. "I'm alive again?" She asked in a deep raspy voice.

"Do you feel any different?" The prince asked as he noticed she was healed, all the pustules and swells had disappeared, burnt by the cleansing fire of Bennu, the resurrecting fire of a phoenix.

"Hungry, I'm so starved that I can hardly bear the sound of your hearts, rushing, pumping, and ebbing. I need my… where's Tristan? Why isn't he here with you?" Amanda asked filled with dread.

"You were dead, he begged us to bind him to earth, you told us to look for the Bennu spell before dying and we did. We never thought it would work." Natalya said as she caressed her niece's temple.

"Where's Maria? Is she alright?" Amy asked remembering the society was after her.

"She's well; Skylar and Dimitri are looking after her." Natalya said.

"I told you about a spell? I don't remember anything after the moment I fell on the ground. What happened?" Amy asked dumfounded. "Where are we?"

"We'll tell you all about it later, right now you must feed, and we must go back to the airport, the jet is waiting for us." Vikirnoff said as he extended his hand so Amanda could sink her fangs on his wrist.

She did as she was supposed to, and then Gregori and Gabriel offered their blood as well. But then she felt as if she was stared at for some bad reason. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You need to see yourself in a mirror when you get home. I'm afraid this spell has changed you body and soul." The prince told her as he touched a lock of bright crimson hair, streaked with indigo blue, royal purple and raven feather black. "I'm afraid we've conjured a phoenix."

ZZZ

"Fuck. Who the hell is that?" Amanda said as she noticed her hair looked and emo experiment gone bad. She could hardly believe her image on the mirror.

Her eyes were black, truly soulless black rimed with and indigo ring that went around her iris like a curious light effect, her face had also morphed, her features were sharper, nose was thinner and larger, almost aquiline, shin and cheek had been carved closer to the bone, rendering her bolder. As if she resembled a bird, the eyes were enormous in contrast with everything else on her face. And her nails were naturally black, resembling talons at the sharp tips.

All in all; she looked like she had endured cosmetic surgery to make her features sharper, almost chiseled in a birdlike manner, but deep down she was still Amanda.

"I never thought one of us could turn in that kind of fashion. It's this permanent, you think?" Franchesca asked as she also noticed the strange change.

"How would I know? I don't even know what the heck is a Bennu in the first place. Let alone asking for that spell to be performed on me." Amanda said as she touched her new features.

"It doesn't matter, you are alive, resurrected from the dead, and that's all that matters." Natalya said as she fingered a lock of the curios hair. She had multicolored hair as well, but red, purple and blue were very eye-catching. "Besides you look kinda cool, like a rocker chic."

"I suppose I'm still inside, my memories, my feelings, they are all the same, it's just the exterior that's changed." Amanda said hopefully. She had never been one to experiment with her appearance before.

"Try and change, I want to see how a phoenix Carpathian looks like." Natalya suggested.

"I guess, I need to try, but you must take a mind picture, I need to see it myself."

Amanda concentrated on the feathers first, and then she drew inside, seeing like a maelstrom whirled inside her easily.

In seconds she began floating, like a current of air was driving her up, her hair flowing above her and around her, her feet turned into claws and before she knew it, her arms turned into magnificent wings, deep burgundy feathers grew, covered her flesh and stretched around her naked wings in a curious array with indigo, black and purple making a display of colors on her fuselage.

The head came last, it turned into a small thing very slowly, covered in blazing ruby feathers, with tiny slanted black eyes, until she was exactly like a heron, but a red blue and purple feathered heron, it wasn't as odd as Natalya had imagined, there was no engulfing fire, or peculiar size, just a bird, but it was beautiful all the same.

"Sing…" The prince asked as he watched the bird flapping its wing to test them. "It is said the singing it's the most beautiful."

Amy cried out, and instead of a song, it sounded like a high-pitched wail.

_I'm tone-deft my prince, I'm afraid this birdie must keep her mouth shut… Or break glasses with it._

"I understand, I suppose it's just a spell, it can be undone. Or at least you can try and accept it, try and live with it." Franchesca said as she heard the obnoxious cry, that was no gentle choir; that was an ear-damaging wail.

"I'm sure I'll have to live with it. It doesn't seem as if I can go back to the way I was before any time soon." Amanda said as she shifted back to her human body. "Tristan is going to be so mad!" she said mischievously.

"I'm sure he will also be very happy." Natalya said as she rubbed her stomach, the baby had begun kicking when he heard the painful wail.

ZZZ

Amanda stood over the consecrated soil where Tristan laid motionless, she stayed there just watching the ground, and she wasn't sure of what to say to him, she had changed, maybe he would reject her, maybe he would feel as though that wasn't his Amy anymore.

"Awake him," Amanda whispered to Gregori, he was the only one who could undo his own binding.

"Don't you think you ought to sleep a while first, gather your strengths? You had a terrible ordeal." Gregori mentioned as he felt Tristan's beast taunting him, the soul of the man had retreated, Amanda would have to find him and draw him out; much like Savannah had done to him the first time she and Gregori made love.

"I'm sure I can handle him." Amy said with bravado. "Besides, I'm itching to get to him. You know this separation gets unbearable."

"He's not the man you know right now. You will have to seek him out, separate him from his beast." Gregori said as he motioned her to another gap on the soil. "You should rest; tomorrow I will come again and let him out, maybe even control him if the beast tries to hurt you."

"You would love that, wouldn't you? Why is it that you hate each other so much?" Amanda said noticing Gregori craved to cross blows with Tristan ever since the first time they saw each other at the prince's house.

"It's a very old story." Gregori said nonchalantly.

"So it's like on the bible then?" Amanda asked derisively as pride and love surged in her. "I don't care if it happened on the first century; I just want to know why you have such animosity towards my mate."

"We were both very young, in honesty; I can't even remember it too well." Gregori lied.

"You are carrying a grudge over something you don't even remember. That's very childish." Amy chastised him. "You want me to beg or what, out with the story already. I know you remember. Why would you carry hate over nothing? It's pride that fault us all in the end, isn't it? Or should I say _wounded_ pride?"

"Alright, you are definitely psychic. It's frightening; I'm staring to develop an _animosity _towards your powers." Gregori mentioned, she had read his feelings without even touching him. That had to be reserved for lifemates, she couldn't and _shouldn't_ read so much from a stranger.

"You are not a stranger. You are brother in Carpathian blood, and a dear friend." Amanda said as she read his thoughts as well.

"Some how, I think the transformation has heightened your powers." Gregori mentioned in awe. Savannah was the only one who could read his thoughts, he had very strong safeguards.

"I'm not inside your mind, but it's _**you**_ who are in mine. You gave me blood on the plane, you, Gabriel and Vik. I'm linked with you. And my mind is open, you are trying to read it as we speak, and since you do, I get a glimpse about what you feel. It's a catch 22, you come into a room, and the room comes to you." Amanda said. Gregori immediately halted. It was ingrained on his dna, a distressed female had to be guarded, and he could only achieve that if he read her mind.

"I've never heard of such a thing, that can't be so." Gregori said angry and dumbfounded.

"Do stop looking so livid. If you don't enter mine, I won't enter yours. Tell me the story already, or awake Tristan. You are starting to exhaust my patience." Amy demanded.

"Alright, Ferdichenko and I met when we were children. I admired his father. Erick The Red was a fearsome warrior, the only redhead on that time besides his mate. He came from Viking blood; he was about Tristan's height and just as well built. And he had an axe about this size…" Gregori spawned about 5'5'' between his arms.

"That axe was a famous weapon; no enemy could survive the red one. One day, I came to Erick's house to deliver a message from my father, I was about 14 years old, young but proud enough to want to wield the axe. I saw it on the table, I gazed around, scanning to see if someone else was there, only Tristan was, he must have been about a year old, barely a toddler, he was crawling around the cabin, it happened a few days before the famous attack that killed so many of our kind, Tristan's mother was fixing something for the babe nearby, but not on the same room." Gregori said as he remembered, Tristan's mother, she had long red hair, as long as the back of her knees, curly and shiny, and overall exquisite. Gregori had not lost sight of color then.

Amanda watched him enthralled by the imagery.

"I took the axe, turned it several times on the air, testing its deathly power and then the sharp piece of stone seemed to weight too much for my arms, and I dropped it _accidentally_." Gregori could still hear the sharp cry of freight and anger Iseult emitted, she was Tristan's mother and he was her firstborn, she screamed when she felt the axe falling on top of Tristan's tiny red-haired head.

"Tristan was crawling around, and he had been right beside me, I didn't intend to harm him, it just slipped out of my hand, and fell on top of his head. It was just an accident."

"Tristan doesn't remember this." Amanda said matter of fact.

"But I do. Erick and Iseult were more than angry, the red one slapped me across the face so hard that I saw stars, my father immediately came and then he slapped me as well. I had foolishly endangered an innocent babe. If I had killed him, my father would have been forced into a very difficult position with the Ferdichenko."

"I thank God I did not kill him, but this began an age-long feud between our families. Daratrazanoff haunted Ferdichenko and vice versa, when one of us turned vampire they would hunt us and draw exquisite pleasure from it and so on. Tristan is the very last one of his blood line, and the only one that actually found a mate besides Erick, so keeping with tradition, he asked me to see to his death." Gregori admitted simply.

"If I have my way soon … he won't be the last one." Amy said with crossed fingers. "And you know Maria counts, one day she'll join Damian and they'll be many more redheads around."

"I'm sure you'll give him many healthy daughters." Gregori said with a wicked gleam, he desired Tristan many unruly and feisty girls.

"What's with you people and girls, everyone wishes for daughters. _You_ don't look very satisfied with your twins."

"Boys will come." Gregori said matter of fact. Savannah laughed to his comment. She had been locked tight with him through the ordeal.

"Of course, my lord, now that we know, can you please awaken my husband?" Amanda demanded.

"Do so at your own risk." Gregori said as he released Tristan from his prison.

He came out spouting dirt all over the place, enraged beyond reason. Gregori tried to move in front of her, but she stood bravely grounded, waiting for the monster to attack her.

"Look at what we have here," Tristan said looking at Gregori. "It's my friend Gregori, we have a score to settle, you and I." Tristan said menacingly with a cold, empty voice.

"Tristan, do you not recognize me?" Amanda said as she touched his chest. His eyes were deeply red, and he looked down at her, and smiled a wicked grin, full of elongated fangs and a feral hunger that was unlike she had ever seen on him.

"It's a girl, and she has funny hair, yummy." Tristan said maliciously as he drew her to his side and sank his fangs on her slender neck. He sucked ravenously, almost down to the kill. But Amanda wasn't stupid, she pushed his shirt aside and sank her own fangs on his pectoral, deep enough to break through arteries and feel his ancient blood flow into her.

_Come to me, Tristan. I'm not dead, and I need you, remember your lifemate._

Tristan heard her summon, and slowly regained a semblance of control, pushing her away from him; raw lust hit him, and a sudden yearning took place, engulfing him as he noticed his mate was truly alive and under his fangs.

"Leave." Tristan said to Gregori as he gazed down at his mate. "Amanda and I have much to talk about." Tristan whispered with his usual voice, albeit a dark, angry one.

The dark one left, knowing she wasn't in any danger. And Tristan immediately drew his arms around hid mate and hugged her for dear-life, nearly crushing her.

"You are alive." Tristan said with barely restrained emotions. "You found a way to come back. You must tell me everything."

"I will… but right now, what I really need you to do is kiss me." Amanda said as she circled his neck with his arms, and kissed him. "I love you." Amy whispered between fervent kisses. "I love you, with every cell in my body, and every piece of my soul. I couldn't die without saying it. I love you."

Tristan felt tears of joy falling down his face, and they were mirrored in hers. "I love _**you**_, Amy. Only you, forever. " He said simply as he kissed her again and again.

Suddenly clothes disappeared and Tristan walked with Amanda wrapped around his body to the soil, they sank together, and for hours they remained there, exploring new feelings, tasting what making love was all about.

ZZZ

"I love you new mark, it's amazing." Tristan said as he traced the bird. It was now a dragon in full fly that spawned her hips with its colorful wings side to side, the talons were digging at the junction between her buttocks; the head was soaring up to the base of her spine staring up in menace, it was red, the wings held the same color as her phoenix.

"The mark is great but the hair is awful." Amanda said as she fingered a multicolored lock.

"Everything is beautiful and perfect about you, it will always be. Would you like to go out and test your wings?" Tristan suggested; she didn't even responded, in minutes they were out of the house a falcon and a heron flying side by side on the distant skies, soaring to the new, brilliant and unexpected future…

ZZZ

The end of chapter 12…

This isn't the end of dark swan, and the next part of the story is going to be very very exciting, stay tuned, many adventures lay ahead of our friends, and I intend to see to all those Carpathian babies still on the womb born soon, don't miss the next chapter. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!!

The mean kitten.

Extra:

**Born like this**

**By Three Days Grace**

It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this  
Like this

The time has come to change this  
To stretch the thought a mile  
We've lost that kind of spirit

We want it back today  
The time is right to change this  
To make the life we know  
They took what we were given  
We'll get it back again

Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this

You try your best to mock me  
You're always in my way  
You've lost what you've been given  
You'll get it back today

The time is right to change this  
To make the life we know  
They took what we were given  
We want it back again

Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this

Somewhere you're floating high  
You're not living  
We are

Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing, laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this  
(Like this)

It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I have not read Dark Demon before this chapter, but now that I have, I'm going to revise a few things on the story, and even reconsider my opinion about my favorite Feehan book

**AN**: This story has been revised after reading **dark demon**, and this chapter comes after I have read **dark curse**, if you enjoyed the last two chapters I beg you to read again the story from the beginning, you'll find that I've changed a lot of details, so hopefully it will make more sense and you, my dearest reader, will find it in your heart to write a few more reviews… thank you.

ZZZ

Chapter 13

"**Dark Justice part I**"

(Mature Audiences)

**January 10****th**** 2008**

**Amanda and Tristan's cabin**

**(Timeline: in between Dark Celebration and Dark Curse)**

ZZZ

It was a human need, companionship, the simple desire every orphan has. She wanted a family, to come home to those related by blood and not just friendship. To look upon a child and know it had come from her womb.

"I want us to have a baby." Amanda announced unceremoniously as soon as she was able to catch her breath, so recently, only seconds ago his body had exploded inside her. "I want to feel your child growing inside me. I want to hold him on my arms."

Tristan's chest heaved; his lungs drew air with difficulty. Her simple assessment brought him a wave of emotions he had never felt. "Not only a child, but a male child, you are very demanding, _eunan_. I'll have to strive to make than happen soon." Tristan said as he stirred the lust in her body again.

He became hard above her flat abdomen and pushed inside her slowly. "But I must warn you that I've heard it takes decades for the first ovulation to happen. The Carpathian mating cycle is not like the human, or so I've been told."

"Isn't there some sort of herb? Humans have hormones; maybe it could work on us." Amanda said as she moaned, little ripples of sensation floated over her sensitive skin as he kissed her.

"What's the sudden rush, Amy? We have eternity, children will come, right now, we have to concentrate on Maria."

There was a bout of sudden jealousy on Amy's side as he said her name, because her name came with an image of Celeste pregnant with her. He could almost see Amanda pregnant, if he imagined it hard enough, but the image of her perfect ballerina body was the locked inside his mind, blurring everything else.

"That's why." Amy said simply. She wanted to erase Celeste from his mind. It was mindless jealousy, that he would feel for her at all was painful. Deep down Amy knew she was been irrational. But a lifemate is not a rational creature when it came to his lifemate's sexual partners.

"I'm striving to keep you happy here. It's just an image, Love, nothing more. You are the only one that holds my heart." Tristan said as he nipped her collarbone, enticing a wave of lust on her body.

"If we had a baby…"

"Not _**if**_, darling, _**when**_ we have a child of our own." He said dipping his tongue inside her belly button.

"Would that make a difference? Would you think less of her?" Amanda pushed him away from her body trying to make sense on the maelstrom of emotions swamping her. "I don't expect you to erase the memories, but I just wished…"

Tristan laughed a full guttural chuckle, but it was deeply etched in irony. "You wished that I've never met her!"

Amy shrugged helplessly. "I can't help it. I need you all to myself, only to myself. I'm a greedy, immature, jealous lifemate, I accept it. I'm wicked jealous of her." Amanda paused to dig her nails on his biceps as he stood mere inches above her. "I can't bear the though of you touching her, kissing her, making love to her. It sickens me. It makes me want to claw you."

"I understand you completely. I feel the same. Can you try to move past it? It's in the past; you are the future, my only future." Tristan said as he caressed her face. "You are everything to me."

She framed his hand and let it there until a small silent tear winded down through his fingers. "I love you, like I never thought I would. This need of you is uncontrollable. I need to feel you close to me, know that you would never leave me. When I was in that limbo between life and death, all I could think about was telling you how much I love you, it consumed me."

"I know how you feel. I feel exactly the same, my love. _A gradh_. I was willing to die if you died. I cannot live without you. You and I will have children, many healthy sons and daughters. And I promise you that I will dim every memory I have of anything other than you."

"It's silly, I guess it's just that… he cheated on me and I knew it. He slept around. And it hurt like hell." Amy confessed as she turned her face to the side, slow tears gathered on her eyelashes. "But if you ever so much as kissed her willingly I would be devastated. What I feel for you, it's not human. As possessive of me as you are, I feel the exact same and more… I want you growing inside me, so I can be sure there's nothing she can give you that I can't." Amy meant Mr. Rogers, her company director, her long time fling, she had been obsessed with him for years, caught in a torturous relationship with absolutely no future.

Tristan pressed their foreheads together and breathed a deep sigh. "You give me everything, _Eunan_. You give me colors, joy, love, sheer mind-boggling pleasure. You think there's a competition? There's none, you have me body and soul. I could never cheat on you. I just can't. Don't ever think that of me. I might be headstrong, ill-mannered overbearing but never unfaithful."

"What does that mean, _eunan_, _a gradh_?" Amanda asked as she caressed Tristan's soft red curls; his hair even when kept short was lusciously thick and tended to curl in waves, like Maria's.

"Birdie, you are my little, red-feathered birdie; a gradh means my love, is Scottish Gaelic. I will take you there sometime. The moors are the most beautiful place I've ever seen, the cliffs, and the highlands in general are so peaceful. You'll love it."

"Such mockery, I have nothing little on me!" Amanda said as she saw the images buried on his head, deep grays, nothing but stark loneliness, and wishes of seeing it in true colors, of sharing the beauty with his beloved lifemate.

"You do, you have a little sharp nose," He said as he kissed the tip of it. "A pouty little mouth," He murmured as he plunged his tongue inside her mouth and dwelled there.

"A little round belly-button," Tristan said as he trailed kisses down her neck, to the ultra sensitive under-curve of her breasts, to her belly-button. "Shall I go lower?" Tristan said as he found her little clit with his full lips. "You have many small treasures. And they are all mine."

"Yes," Amanda whispered as Tristan inserted two fingers inside her and made little circles about her tiny clit with his tongue.

"You think you are a jealous little wench. Think again. I will never even let you _shake hands_ with another man, you are mine, exclusively," Tristan said as he licked her sweet folds from top to bottom, making her shudder in exquisite anticipation.

"Irrevocably," he muttered against her soft folds as he added more fingers, and pushed inside her rhythmically, making her tremble with delicious ripples.

"Completely," he whispered as he felt her contract helplessly around his fingers in the throes of ecstasy, wave after wave of pure satisfaction invading her.

"And deeply mine," Tristan roared as he replaced his fingers with his long, hard penis, pushing into her with barely restrained obsession. He craved the feeling of her wet heat around him.

Amanda placed her arms around his neck, drew his head to hers and sank her fangs as deep as they would go on his neck. He roared in deep pleasure, he found it the most erotic thing he had ever felt, much the same as penetrating her, a retribution in the act of dominance and possession.

It was all a jumble of shared sensations, exquisite tightness, an inferno of wet heat and lightning that seized and consumed every single nerve ending in complete surrender. Suddenly his body contracted painfully and he exploded inside her again, he would never think of another woman, Celeste was just a blurry image from the past, nothing compared to the act of mating with one's true and only lifemate.

Tristan's deep hoarse cry of pleasure was overheard through the house. He lowered his head to her breast and sucked again giving her a final earth shattering orgasm that rocked the house yet again; they were equally loud about their pleasure. He repeated the binding words and as he felt tiredness creeping at them, he pushed their satiated bodies into the ground and made sure his daughter was safe with Natalya and Vikirnoff.

They would have children soon. He would see to that.

ZZZ

**January 26****th**** 2008**

**Mikhail's cabin**

"We are going to Paris, it's a honey moon, Tristan and I, we are going to get married tomorrow and spend a few months at the _city of lights_." Amanda announced as they were gathered with all the other Carpathians living around the prince to celebrate another successful delivery and a naming ceremony for the newborn. Darius and Tempest were introducing Derrick to the lot. Now a month old, the child was strong, healthy and very good looking, with rainforest-green eyes and dark chestnut hair, he was positively angelic.

"It goes beyond saying, but you are all invited, I convinced father Reims, the local priest, to come up here and marry us at the old church." Tristan said as he twined his fingers with Amy.

"I know it's not necessary, but I want to. It's like a childhood dream." Amanda said. The night before, Tristan had proposed to her the old-fashioned way, giving her a new heart shaped diamond ring that actually fitted her, and she had said yes of course; only if he made it an event to share with the family, nothing secret and private like the ritual bonding, which they insisted was a marriage, but Amanda thought wasn't.

"It is completely necessary, in fact we should all complete the formality, I'm sure every human turned Carpathian female dreams of the white dress, the flowers, the altar, the exchange of rings, and all that goes with it." Raven said in urgency; she had married Mikhail, and she found it completely necessary.

"I would love to marry you," Skylar said to Dimitri. He kissed her hand and smiled.

"Then I can do no other that provide you with a ring and say the required words in front of a priest." Dimitri said solemly. Most Carpathian males thought that the ritual bond was more than binding, that human marriage was a nuisance, easily breakable, not truly as strong and eternal as the ritual.

"I don't find the idea repulsive or idle in any way, I'd love to marry you under the humans' law." Vik said to Natalya.

"That seams like a great idea for a party." Natalya said as she smiled at her mate. "Who else is with us?" Many heads turned and nodded, and so a ripple began, in short hours every lifemate wanted to be a part of the ceremony.

They gathered at Gregori's house since all of the sudden Savannah wanted to get married as well, she might have been born Carpathian but her mind and soul were deeply human. And so they began making the dresses, picking flowers, assembling bouquets, selecting ring patterns. It was a veritable frenzy of organza, chiffon and laces. Roses, lilies, tulips, orchids, poppies, dahlias, even jasmines every one seemed to want something different. It was hard to achieve harmony but they decided to let Amanda pick the church decorations, and each mate would have dresses and bouquets to fit their taste.

ZZZ

**January 27****th**** 2008**

**Carpathian Mountains**

**The old church**

"The church is beautiful." The priest said as he gazed at the all the white flowers, roses, tulips, lilies, orchids, all the flowers selected for the colorful bouquets in white. "I had no idea you planned to wed simultaneously with other couples." The priest said dumfounded as he saw all the couples sitting pretty at the benches, he would have to repeat the questions and let them say their vows to several couples. Raven and Mikhail were the communal maid of honor and best man.

Amanda and Tristan would go first.

"It was a spurt of the moment thing." Amanda admitted shamefully as she winked at her sisters of blood. "These things are terribly contagious."

Tristan stood motionless next to her, he was in awe of the regal angel standing next to him, her dress was made of white-silver satin, decorated with crystals that shaped flowers, she wore her hair covered with a lace veil, the small pearly earrings and necklace made her look like a princess. She was wearing high heels, so she stood him almost eye to eye. In her hands she had a bouquet of jasmines, peonies, tulips and sweetpeas, a riot of magenta, coral orange, and toasted yellow. It was a perfect contrast with the bride's paleness.

_Stop gapping, dear_. Amy said through their link.

_You are so beautiful it makes my heart stop_. He said as he mentally kissed her mouth.

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked to the loving couple.

"Of course, Mary, give him the rings." Tristan said. "The ones on the blue bag, darling." He said as she looked confused with the bunch of little sachets. Maria was the communal ring bearer.

Maria had a basket with all the rings and each had a different sachet. "Here, daddy." She said as she handed Tristan their rings.

"Thank you, child." The priest said as he turned an accusatory glare to Tristan. "This marriage was shamefully over due, wasn't it?"

"Well yes, now that you mention it. I should've done this a long time ago." Tristan said confidently.

"What I can I say, father? It's better late than never." Amanda said with a huge grin, and small giggles followed through the church, most couples were very much overdone as well…

ZZZ

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Raven said to Mikhail as they prepared to go sleep, the sun was starting to show at the distant sky, the celebration had included the dark troubadours singing, and it had lasted until very late, or very early depending how you looked at it.

"Very picturesque, the funniest has to be when Gregori reminded Savannah that she was swearing to obey him a soon as she tried to walk back through the aisle. He's rather one-track minded, is he not?" Mikhail said as he helped Raven into the large bed, and settled behind her, spooning her.

"I think the whole church seemed to rattle with Savannah's reply, that it was just a mere formality, and he should remember that a wife was not the same as slave, property, or subject. And that he had sworn to honor and respect her, not boss her and harass her, and she would walk wherever it pleased her." Mikhail said as his face lighted with joy, it might have been years overdue, but seeing Savannah happily married was a pleasure.

"It was a dream come true." Raven admitted thinking that even as pregnant as her daughter was, the white dress still suited her perfectly; she had been a radiant bride. "This was a very exciting season, many happy reunions, many dangers and a little too much adventure, but so much fun at the end."

"I think it's safe to say I'm ten years older than I was, thanks to the last 4 weeks of our lives, I don't think my heart can't take another season like this, I've grown grey-hairs with so much worries, but I've also never smiled so much on such a short period of time."

"You'll be a granpa in a few months; that should cheer you up." Raven said.

"And a father as well," Mikhail said as he spawned the thick of her waist, the small bump was starting to show. He connected with Kathleen and sent her a small hug, the feeling of safety and love; she felt it and gave it back to him.

"And you thought life would get easier if we started reproducing again, look at the nurseries, we are far busier that we ever were. I would dare say every male will be saved; vampires will soon become a legend. Psychic human females are single-handedly bringing life back to the race."

"I pray god hears you, little one. Now come kiss me, I have a mind to hold you close tonight, as I should, _beloved wife_."

ZZZ

**June 1st, 2008**

**LA, California**

**(After Dark Curse but unaltered by the book)**

"Savannah had two healthy daughters a week ago." Amy told Tristan as she checked her email. Shea sent her reports of what have been happening at their home.

"How great, congratulate them on my behalf." Tristan said nonchalantly. What else could be expected of the dark one?

"They named them Serena and Anabella, Mikhail said they had very dark hair and light blue eyes, they looked like miniature copies of Savannah as a baby. Shea says Gregori is beside himself with joy and has become extremely overprotective. He won't let anybody hold the babies, not even Mikhail; he says they are too fragile, that only Savannah, Shea and Raven should touch them." Amanda read out-loud.

"We know he has always been very protective." Tristan said thinking he would be just as crazy if he had twins, and make that females.

"Shea also says Natalya is going there at thanksgiving, to spend the last few weeks of her pregnancy with them. Raven is expecting to deliver just about the same time, and so is Alexandria. They are all carrying girls."

"That's very good. Do you want to be there too?" Tristan asked knowing that Amanda was very close to Natalya.

"Not really, I would only be in the way, I'd rather we stay here, we'll go for Christmas, Skylar and I are rehearsing something, and she's such a great dancer." They had met with Skylar and Dimitri who were also living in California months ago; and they had started leaving in a small secluded area that both male Carpathians had safeguarded, Francesca and Gabriel were never far away in San Francisco, as were Alexandria and Aidan, in case they were needed, and baby Tamara was growing very well giving all new mothers living in US a breath of hope.

The foursome plus Maria usually went together to the ballet; Dimitri enjoyed taking Skylar out as often as he could. She had been so sheltered before that, now, in Los Angeles, she was joyful with the new world opening so many possibilities, an universe of knowledge and fun was waiting for her, and now she could finally be on the outside without fear of what other people felt.

"Of course, love, don't feel ashamed for wanting to stay. You are having a great time, there are lots of thing I yearn to show you. We have eternity, home will always be waiting. I'm sure Natalya understands. We'll bring beautiful presents for Christmas."

"There's more…" Amy paused as she read the lines over again, she had trouble dealing with the issue described.

Tristan felt her distress and merged fully. "Your family has expanded yet again, another half sister and two aunts. That's very good, Amy."

"An overly traumatized sister who was held captive for years, abused, fed upon, nearly killed with shame by Xavier, two aunts held in a coffin of ice for centuries, and the notion that Razvan is most certainly alive, and innocent of what was done, Xavier possessed him, used him to do his evil deeds. I hardly call it good news." Amanda said as she felt her heart begin to pound.

"He doesn't know of you, baby. I will never let anybody hurt you, especially Xavier or Razvan. This you can be certain of. Be at ease, Love. Finding more dragonseeker women must make the prince happy. And they will love to hear about you. You are family." Tristan said as he gathered Amy closer to him, offering the shelter of his powerful body.

"You can't be certain of that. Each one of us found by Carpathian mates, is a transgression made upon Xavier himself, he will seek us, and feast in our immortal blood, as he promised he would."

"You are terribly pessimistic, Love. We are stronger in number, in skill and in might. It's just a matter of time before he is found and annihilated. I can promise you that." Tristan said as he kissed Amy's temple. "Have some faith, woman."

"I hope she can overcome it, I can only imagine the tortures she underwent." Amanda mentioned thinking of Lara. "We must be there for the reunion, there's no reason strong enough to stay home. I must meet her. And Skylar too, she'll want to go there at once, I'm sure."

"So be it. And know give me a kiss, and erase that frown of your face, nothing bad will happen to you. I swear it." Tristan vowed as he kissed Amanda on the forehead.

ZZZ

**December 20****th**** 2008**

**Carpathian Mountains**

**(Timeline: after dark curse. Spoiler alert: if you haven't read dark curse, this will sound illogical, or it may give away the plot of Dark Curse, either way, read at your own risk.)**

Amy trembled with barely surprised anxiety as she waited to meet Lara, Branislava and Tatijana. So many dragon seeker women at one place was something beyond marvelous.

_Don't forget to breath, love_. Tristan whispered as Amanda realized she was holding herself very tightly at the prince's door step, holding her breath in as she anxiously wondered if they would recognize her as family.

She smiled and took a deep breath and a flutter of awareness roused her, the small of her back throbbed, she unconsciously covered her belly with both hands, apprehensive about her unborn child, she gazed at Tristan, her dragon burned once in awareness and then went cold again, family not foe waited behind the door.

_Everything is alright love, don't get nervous, you are family, they'll love you_. Tristan said as he caressed Maria's red locks, he was carrying her on his arms. He bent to kiss Amy on the lips and opened the door telepathically. He thought family was everything, and Amy was a sweetheart, how could they not love her?

It was an anticlimax to know the only dragon seeker inside was her grandfather, Damian. He looked at her and rushed to hug her. He had feelings, deep, real, genuine feelings. And it was all because he waited patiently for the tiny redhair Amanda loved as a daughter of her own flesh, to come to the right age. He was safe, the girl was growing up fast and she was loved.

"Look who is at least an inch taller." Damian said as he stared at his future lifemate, she was sucking her thumb and hugging her father's neck. Her eyes were so blue that Damian could swear they were made of sapphires. She smiled to him, she was missing one tooth at the front, and she had insisted on wearing her favorite pink suede boots. Such riot of colors was a delight to Damian.

"She's gained ten pounds since you last saw her too." Amy said to her grandfather.

"This may sound rude, but you look like you gained some weigh yourself." Damian said as he noticed Amanda was thoroughly curvy, not the willowy, ballet-dancer-thin he remembered.

"Some? I've gained thirty pounds in the last 12 months, lucky me it happened gradually. One day I tried to fit on my old leotards and they simply burst." Amanda said a little ashamed. "It's not like I eat candy everyday, that's for sure. I just gained it, didn't even notice it until it was too late. Tristan is a master of disguise."

"You were terribly underweight, with your extreme height, 120 pounds was a crime, if you ask me your 150 are still slim, but you do have delicious curves now." Tristan said as he admired her muscular legs, round ass and shapely torso.

"And now I have no waist, and my clothes don't fit me anymore." Amy complained yet again.

"In your delicate condition, clothes will have to be refitted every day anyway." Tristan replied as he made sure his child was still inside, safely comforted and sheltered, it was a boy, just as he had promised her.

"Already! But you are so young; you were barely turned a year ago!" Damian protested.

The other Carpathians gathered at the house came forward. It was Mikhail who spoke first. "That was very fast, Amanda."

Amanda blushed and Tristan rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "We tried very often." Tristan whispered as he drew his mate under the shelter of his arms, he held both Amanda and Maria close, his girls, his love and his family.

"That…and," Amanda began and blushed to a deeper shade of crimson before she continued. "I took hormones, and a special herb mixture to force the mating cycle to come, so I would ovulate sooner."

"That's very interesting!" Shea said as she came into the conversation. "What did you used?"

"All the human hormones in synthetic forms, first large amounts of human chorionic gonadotropin hormone, then FSH, then LH and estrogen all combined during the matting cycle, and finally lots of progesterone during the first two weeks." All hormones mimicked the natural process of pregnancy; something Shea had observed was still rather similar between Carpathians and humans, since they were both mammals.

"That's a very good plan. I guess it worked?" Shea muttered as she noticed Amanda's healthy constitution, she was beginning to show that famous pregnant glow.

"It did. I lowered the dosage as I started feeling the baby. Until I stopped altogether, since a blood exam probed that I was producing large amounts of human chorionic gonadotropin and progesterone of my own, so no more synthetic hormones were necessary. That was 4 months ago." Amanda confessed as she covered the round mound with both hands. "He's growing fast; he is connected with me."

"You were basically experimenting with your body." Gregori's voice came and resonated through the room as he stood in front of Amy. Savannah stood beside him, she held one of the daughters, Gregori held the other. They were identical, only their parents could tell them apart.

"Well, I'm pregnant now, aren't I?" Amanda said as if that excused the fact. "And look at this two dolls, they are gorgeous, a blessing upon your house, may they grow fast and healthy."

"You let her do that?" Gregori chided Tristan.

"You try arguing when you mate is in the middle of the mating cycle." Tristan responded remembering how mindless with need he had become.

"Our females are thoroughly insane." Said a deep voice coming from the entrance, Lucas came inside warily, and Celeste followed behind him, and as soon as she saw Tristan holding Maria she rushed to them. "There's no reasoning with them."

Before Celeste could even take a close look at Maria, Amy came between them. "Are you going somewhere?" Amy asked as she looked down on the blond, she was seven inches taller than Celeste in high heels, so she forced Celeste to look up.

"I've been dying to see my daughter for months. Would you stand aside please?" Celeste barked in a near challenge.

"Now she's your daughter again? I won't let you anywhere near her, you are not trustworthy." Amanda contradicted as she stood right in front of Celeste, blocking her view of Tristan and the child.

"Control your lifemate Ferdichenko, she's insulting mine. I cannot let her." Lucas said as he stared at Tristan and then at Amanda. "She was brainwashed. She cannot be held accountable. And as the mother, she has rights."

"It was through her work that Maria was captured and used for research, I nearly died thanks to her. Brainwashed or not, I will not let her anywhere Maria." Amanda said looking at the couple.

And then Amanda turned glaringly to Celeste, and shot her a murderous look. "You have no rights, you abandoned her, you used her to feed the Morrison society and you came here ready to kill us all, and that in my book is not trustworthy. Tristan and I are taking good care of her, as you can see, and she's very well. You don't need to wreak havoc telling her you are her real mother. She will stay with us. You obviously don't care for her."

Amanda never saw the small hand that flew high and landed across her cheek in a hard slap. The sting came seconds after accompanied by a sense of righteous indignation Amanda had never felt. She yearned to slap her back.

"How dare you say that, you freak of nature? A phoenix? I don't care what you are; this is my child, my baby. Do you know I died to save from those horrible people? This is the child I gave birth to with great pain. I adored her. I was manipulated, drugged and pushed beyond my limits by the society. You have no right to criticize me, and you certainly can't keep my daughter away from me!" Celeste said as she went around Amy and tried and tugged Maria down to her.

Amanda covered her smacked side with her hand. It stung, Celeste had been converted, she was now full Carpathian, and she had a point proclaiming her a freak of nature and a bigot for judging her without knowledge of the true facts.

All the other Carpathians stayed frozen and watched.

"Tristan, tell her how much I love our daughter! I love her, I would never hurt her. She has to be with me!" Celeste cried out in anguish, she was terribly guilty and she was desperate to make amends to Maria.

Amanda felt the torn emotions ragging through Tristan. He would never surrender his daughter completely, but he would come to an arrangement so Celeste could see her, sort of like a child between divorced parents.

"Since I clearly have no say in this, do as you wish." Amanda said as she stepped aside and walked away from the argument, the barely contained anger showed clearly on her eyes. She shook with rage and anguish, she had come to love Maria so much, soon she would be told the truth and she would never hear her call her mommy again. Been Carpathian her memories would probably be replaced to suit Celeste's claim.

Now Tristan was truly torn in pieces, lifemates must always come first; he gathered Maria closer to him and turned his full glare on Celeste. "I hold custody of this child, and I decide she stays with me, you may see her under my supervision, but you will not take her away from me… and you will not tell her who you are until I think it's safe to do so, don't forget she has forged a very close alliance with Amanda, I will not let you break such important bond."

"That's all I wanted." Celeste said as she stretched her arms to the girl. "Let me hold her please."

He reluctantly released the girl, and Maria went to Celeste wondering what was all the fuss about. She had her hearing blurred so she didn't even imagined they were discussing her fate.

"Hi." Maria said as she fingered her mother's blond locks and let them glide through her fingers. "Pretty hair," Maria muttered and then she started squirming and was off in the floor, on her own two feet in seconds, she was eel-like slipping through people, and she ran very fast.

"Up," Maria said as she ran to Amy and stood next to her, raising her arms on the universal sign of wanting to be held up.

Amanda stared at Tristan, she had bloodshot eyes and tears had gathered but the held them back furiously.

"Up Mary, Mommy," Maria pleaded again and naturally Amanda stretched her arms and pulled her up. Maria traced her multicolored hair and hugged her arms around Amanda's neck. "No Cray mommy," the five year old whispered as she wiped the tears away from Amanda's face. "I want to play castles." Maria offered as she thought a game could solve anything that made her mommy cry.

"Of course we will, precious." Amanda said as she took one deep ragged breath. A stab of pain crossed through her body, something alien, something disturbing, was she so angry about losing Maria that she felt physical pain?

"You see that blond woman over there, the one with the blue eyes." Amy told Maria as she walked to the group again. "She's going to play with you too. Her name is Celeste she's a friend of mine, we'll be seeing lots of her now." Amanda lied; the woman would never be considered her friend by any means. "She wants to play with you, Mary. Be a good girl and play along."

Again that gripping pain came as Amanda sat on the floor next to Maria and opened the magic castle. It was something alien, like a burning iron trusted at the base of her spine. She moaned and fidgeted as the odd sensation climbed, gripped and retreated.

Tristan felt it and his heart skipped a few beats, it was common knowledge that Carpathian women miscarriaged easily and Amy was so upset. For Christ's sakes she had died to protect Maria from the Morrison society, that had to count for something, she deserved to be called mommy.

Suddenly Gregori stood next to Amanda and realized what she was feeling was indeed the beginning of a miscarriage. "Have you lain in the ground since you arrived?" The dark one asked her direly.

"Yes, we've been here for a week, we must rest everyday on the soil to be strong, right?" Amanda asked as she began to feel a sense of dread overtaking her.

Mikhail swallowed hard and began to speak in earnest. "Lara Carradine, Razvan's daughter, your sister. She showed us how the thing that killed our children was the in the ground, a parasite that infected the very core of Carpathian cells. Since she rid us of it, we haven't slept on the soil, and as you can see our children are healthy. I should've told you this right away, but I wasn't aware that you were carrying."

"Am I going to lose my baby?" Amanda asked with a broken snip of a voice.

"Most possibly, we haven't gotten around to kill Xavier, and he keeps experimenting, sending his parasites to destroy us, and you have dragonseeker blood, he would be more vicious on you. He nearly killed Lara when she rescued the aunts. He's evil beyond words. We are weak, our first goal is to save the children born and unborn, so… we can't risk attacking him now, we'd lose." Raven admitted painfully. "I'm so sorry. We should have told you right away."

Mikhail had sent most of the lifemates away; only those directly related to him remained on their land, in fact the gathering was only for warriors and childless couples. Mikhail and Gregori hadn't found a way to get into the cave and survive, Xavier had to be lured outside, but none of the dragonseeker woman would be used that way.

"Where is Lara?" Tristan asked as he grabbed Mikhail by the elbow. "She must save my child as well." He was overtaken with emotional and physical anguish.

"Nicolas de la Cruz, her lifemate, converted her, it had been too long, and she was becoming weak, it was dangerous to keep her at the brink of humanity, we don't know if she can chase the bug again." Gregori said ashamed that nobody else could do such a thing.

"Shea! You should've warned me about this! When you said Lara was found, you omitted this. Why?" Amanda asked with ragged voice. The pain was coming faster and stronger.

"It's a silent and endless war we are wedging with Xavier, as soon as Lara casted them out, they came back inside. We have not found a cure, it's as bad as it was before, and the only thing we could do to avoid the parasite was stay off the soil, and it's killing us, you must know we are all on half our strength and dwindling as time goes by, if we don't find a vaccine we are doomed twice over." Shea said with deep despair. "I resisted telling this until I could at least identify the god forsaken parasite. Let alone finding a cure or a vaccine. It's a curse, Amy. And I'm trying my best to figure it out but I'm failing miserably, we all are."

"There's the obvious solution." Gregori said with resonating anger. "We gather the council of war again; we go after Xavier, attack him on the cave and get this over with."

"I'm all for that, we can't sit here and stare at each other like we are helpless, we have mages, hunters and the power of the Daratrazanoff alliance, if we plan things carefully we could win." Jacques offered; he was just as angry as Gregori.

"That is all great! But right now I want Lara here, she must save my baby!" Amanda begged as she felt a thick wetness pool under her, the bleeding was dark and heavy, she joined with the baby and felt him screaming in agony, the parasite was cutting his blood supply, terrorizing him and making sure Amanda's womb rejected it.

"Tristan, please, help me!" Amanda pleaded as she collapsed, sudden blood loss was fatal, the pain unbearable. And then she noticed a young woman rushing to her almost in slow motion, she had long red curls that framed her face, and beautiful green eyes. The darkness was gathering around Amanda, swallowing her until she passed out.

"I can't help her! We are too late." Lara screamed, taking aback with the pain reflecting on Amanda's face as she kneeled above her sister. "I can't get to the bug. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have come here!"

Amanda heard at distance the awful truth and her heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He could not be saved.

"Try! I beg of you. It's your nephew." Tristan begged, taking hold of Lara's shoulders.

"She can't. The power went away when she became fully Carpathian. Our only hope is to destroy Xavier. If Gregori can help us stop the bleeding, maybe we can win sometime; I agree with Jacques, we've suffered long enough. It's time to attack." Nicolas said, feeling every bit as torn as the rest of them.

Tristan kneeled beside Amanda and took her on his arms. "Assembling the war council and deciding to attack will take days, we hardly have hours. I have need of a healer." Tristan whispered as he raised carrying Amanda.

"We'll help, we'll ease the pain." Tatijana said as she and Branislava walked beside Tristan, Lara followed closed behind, feeling terribly guilty. "Let's take her to the mineral cave, she'll heal quicker there."

_He's suffering so much…_ Amy whispered through the link to Tristan, referring to the baby. _It's so brutal._

Lara caught her distress and took her sister's hand and laced her fingers with her. "Let him go, there's nothing I can do but end his pain, your pain. He'll go straight to heaven. He knows you love him very much. I'm so sorry, I really wish I could help you, I though I've seen to every baby, I only wish I had known earlier!"

Amanda struggled and finally plucked her hand away from Lara's. She turned and buried her face on Tristan's shoulder. Where she cried her eyes out as she slowly released her hold on her son, and felt him die swiftly. The parasites attacked the baby viciously, knowing it was dragonseeker.

Nicolas turned Lara unto his chest almost the same way; she felt agony as strongly as her sister. And she began crying long red tears just as well.

"If this isn't reason enough to destroy him, I don't know what is." Lara said angrily, thinking that Xavier had to be killed. He had to pay for the things he had done.

"He will, love." Nicolas said as he rocked his lifemate. He met Tristan's blue, blood-shot eyes over her head. He flashed red embers, vengeance was his only thought. And Nicolas could not agree more, it was time to administer justice.

The end of chapter 13…

**ZZZ**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!!

About **Dark Curse**:

I knew I hadn't read a name, so Jacques and Shea's baby is named Stefan Kane, and Raven is pregnant with a boy not a girl; we'll call it licentious freedom of fanfic writers but as you can see I changed very few details of the original dark series. Over all it was a great book, I'm in love with **Lara and Nicolas**, they make a fantastic couple. HEA was not at the end of this book, as it obvious we are now contemplating at lest 5 more dark books, hopefully as great as **dark demon and dark curse**.

All the fans out there I give Dark Curse **5 stars**, this book make me cry! Not one of the dark series made me cry before, not even dark melody, but this one did. And surprisingly I'm now rooting for Razvan to be saved. I'm sure he has a very dark book coming. So that been said, I'll take under consideration the chapters following this one to mold them to what happened in dark curse.

The five following dark books should be the stories of: red dragon, blue dragon, Dominic, skylar-Dimitri and Razvan himself, just to be clear on the subject, I'm crossing my fingers that they come soon; I can't wait to read these stories.

The mean kitten.

ZZZ

Extra:

**Prayer **

**By Disturbed**

Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening

Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray

_Chorus:_  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away

Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening

Let me enlighten you  
This is the way i pray

_Chorus_

Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside  
Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away

_Chorus Variant:_  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough,  
They take everything from you


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: This story has been revised after reading **dark demon**, and this chapter comes after I have read **dark curse**, if you have read about the upcoming **dark slayer**, you'll notice that I was on the right track, Razvan had to had his own book, he has too many interesting things just to be a plain villain, I can't hardly wait for the book to come out.

ZZZ

Chapter 14

"**Dark Justice Part II**"

**February 17****th**** 2008**

**Tristan & Amanda's Cabin**

**(Timeline: after Dark Curse before Dark Slayer)**

"I have to help, Tristan. I'm the only who can handle the grimoire." Amanda told Tristan as he got ready to go into battle against Xavier, the vampires and the other creatures living on the caves. "You'll need protection if you want to go into battle with them. I need you to tell me where you placed the book."

"You are still weak from … the loss, I would never endanger you to gain my own safety." Tristan said; he had hidden the book for Amanda's safety, after their loss she seemed out of herself, unpredictable, vulnerable.

"Don't be stupid for god's sake!" Amanda screamed with pent-up rage. "I will not loose you too. I'm going to make you invulnerable to spells, don't you understand how powerful Xavier and Razvan are. They would kill you! You reek of me; he'll know you are tied to a dragonseeker, a female to bear him children."

"I'll die saving my race." Tristan said softly as he caressed her cheek, even with Amanda's vast psychic power, she always had trouble poking through Tristan's mind, and she just couldn't see his future, it was too close to hers. "We'll meet soon in the afterlife, if not, the book will reveal itself to you once I die… and you know you must severe the link, I know you will do this for me."

"That I would live without you, are you serious? I will die without you."

"You are better than this, A gradh. You are far more precious than this war, and your talent will be put to good use when I'm gone. You will not die with me."

"I want to fight, I need to fight them. I'm bleeding for revenge. You have to understand my feelings." Amanda said with unshed tears shining on her eyes.

"I do, that's why I'm charging onto those caves with them. I want to avenge our child too."

"I only want a small shield on you; it's so simple; it requires very little energy from my part." She insisted yet again.

"You are lying to me, if you place this shield on me, you'll be left defenseless, as I understood you'll need full concentration to even sustain the illusion of invisibility. You can't keep the shield on for both of us."

"You spoke with Natalya them?" The question was unnecessary, they both knew he had.

"I want her to stay with you, but as it turns out, she's going too." Even pregnant Natalya had to be there if they wanted to win the battle, she alone had a power to equal Xavier's dark magic; and a pull strong enough on Razvan's soul to keep him from being sucked, should he be saved.

"Them I'll bond with her, so we can keep a shield on you for longer."

"Why do you need the book, Natalya does that with you practically all the time, I know she's been teaching you to share your powers with her."

"Because I don't know how to trespass the power of the phoenix to you!" There it was, the heart of the matter, wanting to make him as invulnerable as the phoenix was.

"I don't need it. I'd rather know you are the indestructible one." He said as he hugged her letting her head fall upon his broad chest. "I will let you have the dangerous book if you promise to stay here… safely away from danger, for me."

"Fine, but if you are in trouble I'll use any resource within my power to save you."

"I expect you to." Tristan turned her to face him, and kissed her deeply. "In fact, I trust you with my daughter's future. It something happens to me, you must look after Maria."

Amanda didn't have time to complain, he dematerialized in front of her, and gone he was, into the night.

"I love you." Amanda whispered as she closed the door after him. It was already empty but he heard her, and sent her an intimate caress than only she could have recognized, he said without words remember me, because I will never forget you. He left in haste, without looking back, and only because he had to, otherwise he would have never left her.

**ZZZ**

Amanda opened the book with utmost care, found the ceremonial knife and sliced the tip of her index until a single ruby drop fell upon the leather binding. As if awakened by dragonseeker blood, the book started humming with power.

She sighed gathering her strength; she would need it in order to succeed. With the utmost serenity she grabbed the long dagger on one hand, poised to use it for defense and placed her other open palm on the book, in seconds everything started to whirl around Amy, things levitating on the air, time slowing down to no existence, until she was suspended and her cabin was no longer her cabin but an entirely different place.

Green eyes dilated at the caves, Xavier drew a shuddering breath. His book was awake, utterly and completely open for plucking, with every single energy cell he possessed he separated his body from his soul and started on an astral journey to his dear companion, his beloved grimoire.

Amanda sensed the change, oh how easy he took the bait she though.

_Now sister, you must attack now, he's busy elsewhere_. Amanda told Natalya through the link.

Natalya felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. A creeping sensation followed Amanda's message, Xavier was on top of her, a dark looming shadow ready to kill her sister.

The war cry echoed on every Carpathian mind, now, the master was distracted. Natalya and Lara nodded in unison. Their blood would help them find Razvan, he was to be taken out first as quickly as possible.

**ZZZ**

Amanda's breath hitched, as coldness and fear like she had never known engulfed her. He was in the room with her and suddenly the stench was unbearable, rotten flesh, decay, vermin constricted her throat, made her aware of darkness more fathomless than any hell known to mankind.

_Thank you, child. You have awakened my dear treasure. Now, you must die_.

_Hello, granpa, welcome to purgatory, you are going to pay for your sins right here and right now_.

Amanda gathered her life-force onto a single purpose, to open the gates between living and death, it was no small fate, it came from her gift of seeing the future and it left her completely incorporeal, in order to surrender she had to shut her lungs and basically die, at least only so Xavier had no body to possess.

_Oh, we have ourselves a conduit, how charming, I had only heard of your power; show it to me, I'm dying with curiosity_.

Amanda called to every Carpathian killed, to the shadow warriors, and specially to Rhiannon and her mate, the came like a tide, they engulfed her, went through her, and into the space where Xavier was. She was what mages called a conduit, basically a bridge between worlds, times and places, through her energy would pass both ways, in this case from the world of the death to the one of the living.

Xavier was left speechless. This mere child was unleashing literal purgatory onto him. Too bad he was so darkly powerful as to handle them all.

In seconds Xavier was pummeled by supernatural attackers, barricaded, pierced, sucked and slowly drained simultaneously, even as strong as he was, he felt it wasn't only the death, living energy was backing the assault, his own grandchildren, and a great deal of Carpathians were using the conduit as their vessel to join forces.

**ZZZ**

And suddenly at the cave; it was as if the earth stood still for a second and the shift of Carpathians into dragons took place, the aunts Tatijana and Branislava had shifted and called onto the energy of dragons.

They stood very close to Xavier decaying body, directly above it. Sensing his mystical barriers, they attacked viciously tearing through the moist soil with claws and fangs, and just as the saw the living corpse, they sighed once, twice, took a deep steadying breath and exhaled a mouthful of fire so big as to singe the entire cavern, growling as they unleashed their thirst for revenge.

Xavier was then and there forced to use another body since his own was nothing but ashes, he needed Razvan's to survive. But to his surprise his grandson had bonded with powerful mages and was completely unconscious and near dying himself just to assure Xavier could not find a shelter.

_**Going somewhere Mage?**_ Rhiannon asked as she took the knife he had forged himself from Amanda's hand. _**You have a debt of blood with me, and now you'll pay.**_

_I'm your husband, you cannot kill me!_

_**Wrong answer, my mate is right here beside me. We are going to escort you to hell.**_

Rhiannon's mate wrapped his hand around the dagger on her hand and pushed deeply into Xavier's heart, Amanda supplied the one thing missing to finally destroy Xavier.

Even as a tiny phoenix she concentrated on fire until the blue flame surrounded her, them she surged with both hands, and embraced his spirit, combusting the mage forever. Phoenix fire was pure flame, nothing could survive it; it would consume the impure, wicked and deceitful.

As Rhiannon took even more power from Amanda she connected with Natalya and Lara and told them how to destroy the curse placed upon the reproductive cells of Carpathians. It had to be done now, when the creatures were confused for their lack of master.

Lara took over and started the painful task until nothing of the parasites remained on the ground of the caves. The cauldron for reproduction was destroyed but they were still wandering around on the deep layers of the earth. A deeper attack will have to be planned. By now killing Xavier was more than enough.

Something like an hour before it had begun, they were destroying the caverns, burying all it darks secrets into blackened, barren soil.

**ZZZ**

**The mineral Caves**

**Hours after attack**

All of the dragonseeker clan returned to see to their fallen member, all Carpathians throughout the world gathered at the mountains, finally the evil mage had been decimated; it took the combined effort of mages, Carpathians, shadow warriors, a phoenix and ghosts to destroy him.

When they finally emerged from the caves, the light of midday sun that nearly killed all of them had finalized the destruction of all the evil things buried on the cave, collapsed and disemboweled she laid open like a crater, nothing but sunlight piercing through the black soil. The whole of the mountain had been collapsed so neither vampire nor human could enter it again.

After Xavier was killed, Razvan had entered a state of near death, until Lara and Natalya went after his soul with her aunts assisting them to draw him out. But he was too weak, starved to death, ravished by decades of torture, and nearly incoherent.

Gregori and Francesca worked non stop to heal centuries of wounds. And still he was old, he looked like he was 50 years old, his hair had gone black and grey, his body was extremely thin, and his face was ashen, wrinkled, he looked like a starved man.

But soon after the work was started he awoke, and noticed he was surrounded by Carpathians, he was finally save, Xavier had been killed, and his demonic influence had been severed. His soul was whole again.

ZZZ

During this time Amy was recovering from the lost, the ordeal she had gone through to weaken Xavier for their advances, and even another trip on dead land, when Rhiannon had guided her on finding out the spell to undo the original curse and destroying the very own DNA of the parasites all around the world, so their children could be finally saved, and the race could thrive again had weaken Amanda.

As Amanda read the spell out loud she had flashbacked to the time when it was casted, saw how Rhiannon's baby was ripped from her, it was his lifemate's daughter, so Xavier used it to make sure immortality from birth was never given to anybody else, specially girls who could breed more immortals. He casted the spell upon tiny microbes and started reproducing them and sending them silently into the ground to pollute the male Carpathian and then hide in the deepest core of cells, and wait until certain chemicals triggered the awake of the demon.

Girls would not survive, for they didn't have the protection of the y chromosome, but boys would never be rid of the parasite for the had one X chromosome and that was enough to make them hosts.

She went into that horrible past, recorded the words, the spell issued upon blood and mother cells within them. And brought it to Mikhail, all mages available and all Carpathians must participate in breaking the spell. And they would need mother cells as well. Easily taken from the umbilical cord at birth, whichever birth that happened first would serve Natalya's baby, Alexandria's, any birth at all.

As Amanda delivered the spell to Natalya, she was told that Razvan was alive and conscious, and they were watching over him. He was whole and he wanted to apologize endlessly for the suffering he had caused to so many people.

**ZZZ**

**Mineral Caves**

**Reunion of Dragonseeker clan**

Amanda entered the cave quietly, she felt as the odd number, everyone there was so… dragonseeker. Dominic, Damian, Lara, Natalya all of them born Carpathians, all them in possession of their dragons, she felt as the mutt at the pedigree show.

Razvan locked eyes with Amanda for a second over the crowd, but he did not recognize her as he did Lara, Natalya and her aunts. Skylar had been vaguely familiar, but she too felt like a stranger to the man. He saw Amy as another female coming to offer comfort.

Amanda knew who he was, but that didn't prepare her for the sheer emotions she felt when she saw him surrounded by his family, his sister, his daughter, all people she did not have and so much love crashing in waves around him as to blind him, healing chants and prays to nurse him back to health were abundant.

Razvan smiled vaguely and raised his head to wink at her, he was the novelty, practically every Carpathian had come to express sympathy, since he was lying on the ground, healing slowly from centuries of torture people came and touched him; sending him waves of reassurance, getting reacquainted.

"Come, Amy. We told him of you, he wanted to meet you but he was scared you would hate him. He is very sorry about your baby too." Skylar said as she drew Amanda closer into the circle of dragon seekers. They had told him she was a mage; that she had helped retrieving and securing the grimoire, and that she had destroyed Xavier with Rhiannon.

Amy was terribly tired, the journey to find the spell to undo Rhiannon's baby curse had nearly killed her, she was still carrying the emotional strain of feeling Rhiannon's suffering topping and mingling with her own. Tristan wrapped his hand around hers and walked with her to Razvan's side, sheltering from every sensation of fear and vulnerability.

"I apologize to you too." Razvan said weakly as he stared at the couple, he had battled Tristan before; Xavier had been deeply interested on the Lamia Ovis. He did not recognize Amanda at once, because she was a phoenix after all. "You have strange eyes, I feel your power, and it's great…" he whispered, sensing the subtle changes on the air as she drew closer to him.

Amanda moved quickly and yet her movements were slow, almost slow frame, a second of recognition was followed by a great surge of bravery, she could do something for him and she would do it.

She stretched her hand over the scared wrist and wrapped her fingers around it, she sought the connection and a nanosecond later, she abandoned her body completely, she needed to know his life inside out, so she let her body fall into that darken place again, it welcomed her, knowing she had become a part of it.

"No! Let go." Skylar, Natalya and Tristan screamed in unison weary of the sudden slip of control, not even Lara could handle the brunt of such blow, to know Razvan's life had to be too hard for words. Amanda descended slowly, falling endlessly into the ground, Tristan was at her back. But even as Razvan released his hand from her grip, it was too late, she had entered the vision, and no one could go there with her, she had to come out on her own.

Her head fell limply on Tristan arms and her eyes went wide white with second vision, her body cold and motionless as she traveled into the infraworld.

Images blurred together; the joy of childhood, the love for his sister, and then slowly pain, oceans of pain, regret, fury and anger took over. He had been so weak, powerless to act against the pure evil of Xavier. Centuries of tortures came before her; she watched and felt as detachedly as possible. Speeding out of the loop to get to the future as quickly as she could; but still the endless pain was sinking into her soul, charring what was already damaged beyond believe by Rhiannon's ordeals and her owns.

One simple conclusion came to her, he was innocent, all along he had tried to protect them, had suffered the fires of hell by Xavier's hand just to save his family. She stood still on the realm of all times, as she felt Xavier inspect her through Razvan's eyes, when she was only a toddler, she didn't have the dragon at the hip, so he though she didn't carry immortality, through Razvan he left the baby to die. Xavier was the killer, not Razvan. He had been under his control, completely incapable to stop him.

And then she felt true pain, as Razvan was forced to see Shauna die, and his daughter Lara tortured, he was so powerless, so afraid, in so much pain, she cried, in both soul and body. And the same wounds he carried came to her; a conduit could go so deep into the past as to relive it in mind and body.

Lara was a year older than Amanda, and selfishly, Amanda thanked god she hadn't carried the mark on her hip, or she would have been subjected to the same tortures. She saw the girl suffering and the pain was too great to bear it.

She moved forward, trying to avoid the destructive emotions, and she felt the death of their big foe, a horrible affair, she saw Tristan fighting side by side with Mikhail and all the other warriors. Xavier had wanted to take Razvan with him, but Lara and Natalya had bonded his soul to theirs saved him and collected him from the shadow world.

As she sped toward her goal she felt joy, happiness of being at home, family nurturing him, and then, as he visited North America, she stopped to gaze around the long timeline and she found it.

It was a warm night, the sky was clouded, it would rain soon, Louisiana skies were heavy, it was early march, New Orleans, home to Gregori and Savannah, Razvan was visiting with Lara and Nicolas. The were there to celebrate Mardi Gras.

As they watched the throng of people dancing and drinking, one woman stared at the silent group thoughtfully, thinking they had not spotted her, she was gorgeous, roughly thirty years old, dark hair, dark eyes, completely aloof, almost concealed by the throng but not quite.

She was Carpathian, huntress, the air of danger engulfed her like a second skin. She wore leather from head to toe, she murmured something to her closest friend and Razvan stared at her as a world of color seemed to appear, millions of them, to say he was startled was an understatement.

After so many centuries of pain, fear, rage and torture. There she was; his lifemate. Amanda went a little further and tried to guess as many details as she could, but her lifemate was tugging her insistently, and many souls were invading her body. She had gone too far. Her body had started aging, her eyes bled blood tears, and clearly she was agonizing.

When she came back into her body the first thing she felt were all the presences anchoring her, all of the dragon seeker plus Tristan, as she raised her arms to draw her mate closer she noticed she was covered in welts. They were healing rapidly but one pair or green eyes stared at her with matching deep red tears. He had not seen, but he had felt, and the pain was too great for Tristan to bear.

_**Why would you want to relieve that**_**?** Razvan asked, as he stared at Amanda with sadness.

"So I could tell you how to find your lifemate." Amanda responded out loud as she sat up. Hunger was a living thing, she pulled Tristan's arm, drew breath, sank her fangs and sucked for dear life. Damian and Dominic offered blood to replenish Tristan.

The silence filled with expectancy; a minute later she closed the wound and drew a little closer to her mate in an intimate embrace of recognition.

_I'm fine, Tristan; it was such a small gift for him who has suffered so much…_

_I'm beyond coherent thoughts right now, we'll talk later._

"I've seen her, you will meet her in New Orleans, next year at Mardi Gras, she's brunette, about 5'7'' tall, dark brown eyes, a Carpathian huntress… she's been tainted by vampires, I think she's with the Malinov clan. That was all I could figure, her name I couldn't get."

Then it was Lara who hugged her, a blinding smile taking over her face. "Thank you! See? I told you, daddy. Dragon seeker male don't turn, all of you will find lifemates, Dominic is also waiting for his light. Don't despair, now you have a reason to heal and stay with us, we will look after you until she comes."

Razvan stared at Amanda with awe. Such power, to guess the future so accurately, that had to be a curse. "I suppose thank you is in order." He whispered.

"You don't need to say anything, _dad_." Amanda said as she sent Razvan an image of herself as a baby, and of her mother.

Razvan shook visibly, he thought her long dead, he thought nobody had survived in her house; Xavier had left her to die on the cold, not really interested on a child that wasn't immortal.

"I really thought you were dead." Razvan whispered as he noticed the multicolored strands of silky hair, the deep blue almost purple eyes, and as he was about to caress her; he hesitated inches before touching her face. She had her mother's look, mostly, but she was tall and willowy as Rhiannon had been. In fact she kind of looked like her. "This is a work of poetic justice. He thought you would never suffice, but I can feel it now, mage is very strong in you. Why is it that your hair stays as if in trance all the time?"

"Have you ever read about the phoenix?" Amanda said drawing his hand to her face, covering with hers. The softness of her hair and skin startled him. The hair was silky and it curled down to her waist in waves. The skin was milky, nearly translucent, inhumanly pale, tiny blue veins popped closer to the bones at her temples. "I've learned to control it; I only go there when I want to."

"What of it, the phoenix I mean?" Razvan whispered and then Amanda turned to her side and bared the flying red bird at her lower back, he gasped. "Oh my god! You mean the bennu spell, what possess you to do such dangerous thing; the spell could have killed you. Been in possession of the book is one thing, but using it, that's very wrong, you can't imagine how he came about such knowledge."

"Yes I do, the book told me all of his tales, and then I erased his memory, he's blank now, only I can bring the memories forward… when I need them. Now that we have undone the curse upon our children, the book would be stored again, safely tucked away."

"She was already dead." Natalya whispered filing in the last part of the story. "So the bennu spell was a last moment resource, and here she is, a phoenix."

"Dad, what was the point of that spell? It seems useless to me, except to reborn of course." Lara ventured as she shared memories with Natalya.

"It's a dream Xavier had, he new Carpathians dreaded sun light, would consume on it. So he found the bennu, and thought the spell would make the Carpathian immune to fire, and through that, immune to sunlight. He dreamt to become fully and completely immune to any kind of dangers, indestructible. He thought the phoenix would be the last step on achieving it. Was he right?"

"Oh! I didn't know that, I have to test your theory. I will try some other time. When you are healed we'll talk some more, right now, I have to rest. I fear I've exhausted my strengths beyond believe." Amanda said as she felt tiredness taking over her, Tristan pulled her closer to his chest and carried her out of the chamber.

"Wait, I'm very sorry about everything. I thank you for your priceless gift; I rest assured that happier times are ahead of me. Thank you, _**beloved daughter**_." Razvan said as he sent a small blessing of protection to her.

"A small gift, after a century of tortures, you deserve far more, I will make sure you find her." Amanda vowed.

"We'll use all the resources available to find each lonely male his lifemate, if she exists, she'll be found." Nicolas vowed, as he caressed Lara. Vikirnoff seconded the vow, and soon, a pledge was made, the goal was to bring the Carpathian race to thrive again and they would do everything in order to achieve that.

Having killed Xavier made the war easier, but still, many vampires waited, scattered around the world, they would have to be hunted and destroyed. Even without a dark mage behind them, they were evil, and would kill anything on their path. Also, the Morrison society and all other organizations related had to be tested; they had to make sure that nobody else was hunting Carpathians. Only one battle had been won, but it was enough to assure a brighter future.

ZZZ

If you enjoyed it send me feedback !!!

Extra:

**The Night **

**By Disturbed**

What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall into the sight

The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, leaving a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my horror fall again  
Give me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now,

I'm about to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing

CHORUS:  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon the night  
The source of my felicity  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away from hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my horror fall again  
Give me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now,

I'm about to take it away  
There be no better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night  
Give in to the night

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life

**Give into the Night …**


End file.
